


All My Eternal Nights for a Day

by chch2



Category: Bill Compton - Fandom, Simply Moyer, Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 85,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chch2/pseuds/chch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The majority of this story was written between Season 2 and 3 of True Blood and follows Bill Compton after his abduction from the French Restaurant.<br/>This story takes a life of its own from there.</p><p>Credit to Charlaine Harris for creating these marvelous characters. I am only borrowing them for a short while.<br/>And many thanks to Alan Ball for taking these characters and bringing them to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past Revisited

Ahhhhh, the sun.  
He always loved basking in its warmth, especially in the spring after the colder winter months. Perspiration gathered on his brow. He hangs his head back and bathes in the afternoon glow.  
He pauses his muscular body from wielding the heavy plow, and takes a brief moment of pleasure in just enjoying the day, he cannot help but contemplate about how good life is. A look of contentment fills his handsome features and he smiles as he takes in the rich fertile land spanning out around him. His land. He then thinks of his beautiful family also growing here, their roots are strong. Yes, life is good.

He stretches his arms up high above his head to the beautiful blue sky, working the kinks out of his shoulders, and just for a moment he allows his mind to wander back to the night before and the lovemaking he shared with his beloved. He immediately grows hard, his trousers stretching to their limit, at the thought of their hot naked bodies intertwined as one, and reveling in each other. He can never get enough.

Stop this; he mentally says to himself, bringing himself back to the present, this work will never get done if I spend my time daydreaming. He bends his back again to the task at hand. His arm muscles bulging and straining with the effort of the plow, god how he loves working the land, his land, as handed down by his father. He makes clucking noises to the horse as he calls out, "Move along Dixie!"

Papa, Papa!!! He heard the cries of two little urchins as they ran his way. He stops yet again and wipes his hands on his pants, then settles them on his slim hips. He looks down and smiles. Sarah Lynn and Willie Jay are running as fast as their little legs will carry them. Sarah is the oldest, almost 5 and going to be as beautiful as her mother. Her little skirts are flying as she runs towards him.  
Willy Jay, not quite 3, is trying so hard to keep up with his big sister. 

“Sarah, Sarah, wait, Papa tell her to wait!”  
Sarah sighs dramatically, then slows down and turns to Willy, “C’mon Willy, take my hand. 

Smiling, he looks down at them as they approach, his angels. He cannot help the feeling of great pride in his young family.  
The children finally catch up to him. Sarah, the quicker one, rushes into his welcoming arms. He lifts her high up in to the air and then cradles her to his chest, encircling her in a big bear hug, as she giggles. Willy is tugging at his Papas pant leg frowning, “Me to papa. Up!”  
He bends down and picks up Willy with one strong arm. He snuggles them both and says,  
"Shouldn’t you two be doing your chores?”  
Sarah replies, “We were Papa, we were. we found all the eggs in the chicken coup." Sarah said this proudly. "But Mama sent us to get you Papa, she says its time for supper.”

“Well now”, whatever Mama says, we have to do, right? She's the boss you know”.

Both children giggle as he starts to tickle them. He laughs as well and looks at them lovingly.  
“Papa, Papa, wanna go high”, says Willy, pointing to Papas shoulders “Oh ho, you want a ride do you?” he replies with genuine amusement in his eyes, as he sets Sarah down and then hoists Willy up onto his shoulders.

“Now Willy, Papa is not a pack horse”, says Sarah sternly.  
“Papa horse?” says Willy and starts giggling again.  
“No!! HE'S NOT A HORSE!”, says Sarah, stamping her foot angrily, “He's the best Papa in the world”.

He sports a grin at Sarah’s fiery spirit, so very like her mothers, and picks her up again in his strong arms.” I will be a horse for you both” he says, and starts jogging back to the house carrying his precious load.

They reach their home. His father built this house. It is a comfortable large southern plantation home. As most plantations owners, his father had owned slaves. When he was young, he accepted his father’s decisions without question. 

His parents now both reside in the Bon Temp cemetery between his home and the Stackhouse property. He inherited this house and all the land but not his father’s ideals. Times change and slavery is something he would never condone for himself or his family. 

To be a slave, without an identity, without a choice, always at the mercy of another and stripped of your dignity, is something that he, as the now authority of this household, would never allow. The idea of it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

As they reach the front porch, Papa walks up the wooden steps. He sets both children down, goes to a large water barrel near the front door, and dunks his head in. The children both laugh. He pulls his head out and shakes it hard in their direction, his jet hair sending a spray of water at them, getting them both wet. They screech and run inside. 

 

 

He laughs as he takes off his shirt and then bathes his face and torso in the cool water. His skin glistens in the slowly sinking sunlight. He uses his shirt to dry off.

Damp shirt wrapped around his shoulders, he enters the kitchen and sees his Caroline standing by the sink. He stops, mesmerized. Stray locks of her long bronze hair have fallen loose from their pins and are trailing in soft curls down her back to caress her small waist. His eyes stray up and down her beautiful form and his body instantly reacts to her presence as it always does. He contemplates another cold and more thorough plunge in the barrel outside.

“Come Papa, we helped Mama make a good supper” says Sarah grabbing his hand and pulling him into the warm kitchen so full of aromas and the promise of a delicious dinner. Caroline turns around and smiles, wiping her hands on her apron. He falters for a moment, lost in that beautiful smile.  
“Papa, Papa, up again!” says Willie. 

“Now, William Compton Jr., you leave your Papa and go wash those hands of yours.” says Caroline fondly as she musses his hair. Sarah, can you take him? You both did a fine job by the way. That coup never looked cleaner, and you found all the eggs those chickens were tryin' ta hide. I made a nice corn cake for after supper with those eggs, and tomorrow we can have hoe cakes too. But those hands better get a good scrubbin' first.  
“Ok Mama”, says Willie Jay perking up a bit.

“I promise a ride later Willie, now go on, do what Mama says”, Papa says as he playfully swats Willie on his behind and then winks at Sarah. Willie runs off in determination, with Sarah fast on his heels.  
With no other distractions, he gives his full attention to Caroline, who had turned round to finish the dishes. The hungry look in his eyes making them ignite with the fire of anticipation, but not for food. He slowly walks over to her as she continues her work at the sink. He reaches her and winds his arms around her small waist. He nuzzles her neck, brushing little kisses there, then taking her earlobe between his teeth, he gives it a little tug. 

Carlines eyes close as she bends her head back, giving him more accessibility to her sensitive spots. She visibly shivers, then smiles and turns her head, her lips eagerly seeking his for a kiss. They meet halfway and lose all sense of space and time in that sweet kiss. He reluctantly pulls away as he hears the pitter patter of small feet head their way.  
“What can I do to help?” he says, pulling himself back to reality and offering her his services in the kitchen.

“Papa. Papa whatcha doin’” says Willie as he runs into the kitchen, holding his pet frog. “Well Willie your mama was in the way and I couldn’t reach the sink to help her so I had to reach around her.” Replied Papa as he winked to his sweetheart. “Oh” says Willie, whose pet just decided to jump out of his hands, hopping away and looking for escape. Willie gives chase and yells, "Sarah help catch froggy!". Sarah comes flying in, exasperated. "I tol him not to let Froggy out", she exclaimed as she followed, skirts flying, and completely oblivious to the looks, so filled with longing, her parents had exchanged. 

“Willie, Sarah, come back!” cries Caroline laughingly, “so much for clean hands!”  
He laughs along with her as he gives one last hug to his sweetheart and says with a growl., ”Let’s eat”.

Later as twilight sets in, the children are winding down and yawning loudly. It is time for bed.  
“Papa please read a story for us”, pleads Sarah.  
Smiling, he says, “Yes sweeting, so what shall it be, a story of a brave hero, a beautiful maiden, a fierce dragon?"  
“ALL of them”, laughs Sarah. “Whas a dragn?” asks Willy looking confused. 

Unable to hide his amusement, Papa says, "Well, we shall have to find out, wont we Willy." Rising from his favorite chair on their front porch, Papa stretches, feigning a yawn himself. Caroline sitting in the rocking chair next to him, mending his work shirt, stopped for a moment to tell Sarah and Willie to wash up and change in to their sleep clothes.  
"Ill be right in Sarah. Help Willie get ready for bed, and Ill join you shortly."

As the children run into the house, Papa bends down to press a kiss on Carolines rosebud lips. He pulls away, eyes smoldering into hers, promising so much with that look. He walks into the house, then off to the left of the generous foyer. 

He opens the double doors, steps into the library and looks around lovingly. No expense was spared when his father built this room. The dark rich polished wood shone brightly, thanks to Carolines meticulous care. The walls are lined with bookshelves and filled with every manner of book. It is his place of sanctuary. Some of these books were his fathers, most are his. Every so often he takes his family on a trip into Shreveport and usually he finds a new book to add to his collection. 

He walks around the room, his calloused yet elegant fingers skim over the leather bound tomes. He chooses a collection of stories by the Brothers Grimm, an interesting duo of authors. He lightens up their stories in his own way. They can be a bit gruesome but have marvelous characters and good story lines. 

“Papa we’re waiting”, calls Sarah impatiently. “Coming little ones”, he calls back, as he chooses a book from the shelf. He carefully closes the doors behind him and walks up the stairs to the second floor where all their bedrooms are. He takes a left, walks down the hall, then enters the room they both share. Sarah and Willy were playing with some toys on the floor. “In bed with you now” he says softly. They both jump up and climbed into their respective beds. "Wait Papa", said Willie as he jumped back down again to retrieve his toy horse. Papa waited til they were both tucked in.   
He sat in the chair between their two beds, opened the book, and started to read.

In no time at all he closes the book softly, and looks down at the sweet faces now sleeping peacefully. The story did its job well. He tucks the blankets around them tightly, kisses them each on the forehead and walks out, closing their door behind him.

He walks downstairs, and in his haste, doesnt put the book back in the library but instead leaves it on the foyer table, next to a tintype photo that was taken of the four of them last fall, on a visit to Shreveport. He enters the kitchen to find Caroline emptying the last bucket. Anticipating his mood, she had already dragged the extra large brass tub into the kitchen and filled it with steaming water scented with lavendar. The tub was a purchase made years ago and worth its weight in gold.  
Wafts of steam rise gently into the air from the heated water. Caroline stands next to it, looking at her husband, her lover, longingly. “Did they enjoy their story?” She asks quietly.  
“Yes”, he replies in a low thick voice, his eyes intent on hers.  
“Do I get a story as well?” She asks coyly.  
His voice deepening almost to a growl, “Oh yes, and this story, our story, is one that will never end”. 

 

 

He comes closer and reaches out for her, she melts into his arms and circles her own around his neck. She leans up eagerly as his mouth descends slowly, languishing over hers, then settles firmly, possessively, his lips molding to hers. As the kiss deepens, his tongue parts her sweet lips and spears its way in to duel with her own.  
He slants his mouth this way then that, drinking her in, never getting enough of her. She is heaven and he is the devil, wanting in, needing sanctuary, needing to be saved by this angel.

They stay locked in a tight embrace, neither wanting the kiss to end. He runs his fingers through her hair. Pins fall away as the long wavy mass cascades to her waist. Thick and shiny with golden highlights dancing from the fire in the hearth, he windss the tresses around his hand, pulls away from their kiss and breathes in their fragrance. Lilacs, she always smells of lilacs. 

 

 

He cups her cheek as his lips return for another kiss, long and sweet. His hands then circle round her slim form and find the small buttons on her dress, he slowly works his way down her back releasing each one by one, grazing his fingers along her flushed skin. His lips linger at the corner of her mouth, then kiss their way along her delicate jaw to tease her earlobe. She shivers with anticipation, massaging his strong shoulders, her own lips caressing his temple, whispering words of love and desire. 

Her dress falls to the ground, his lips never stopping, and now stray down to the tops of her luscious breasts as they are pushed up to meet him. He dips his tongue in to her cleavage as he tastes her. She is salty and sweet, a heady combination as he is slowly becoming drunk on her essence.  
His talented fingers work the laces on her stays as his tongue continues its assault across the hills of her luscious mounds. Soon the stays follow the dress and lay in a heap on the floor.

Petticoats, that’s all that is left. He loves them. Always has. They leave so much to the imagination. These have pink lace and little rose buds, his favorites. He has always been adept at removing them quickly and efficiently. He does so, barely restraining himself from ripping them to shreds to reach his prize.

Soon she stands before him, a naked goddess. Full ripe creamy breasts, tipped with dark hued nipples, enough to fill his palms and then some, and her waist still so small that he could span it with two hands. His eyes fall to her luscious full hips, oh how they beckon him, and her core hidden in coppery curls. Surely the writers of ancient Greece who described their beautiful goddesses would have been awed by Caroline’s beauty.

Caroline’s heart was beating so fast as her hand strays to his pant front, massaging him slowly there through the coarse fabric. He is hard, she is gentle. He fears he cannot take the sweet agony any longer, but he holds still, letting her have her way. She unties his pants slowly, lowering them over his slim hips. His man hood is released in all its glory and springs forward. He is huge and wanting. She breathes deeply, her breath catching, as she touches him there with butterfly caresses that drive him mad. 

He reaches for her, but she stays his hands. She touches her mouth to his, her tongue flicks out, teasing his lips. His eyes close in ecstasy as she moves down slowly, her lips blazing a trail to his chest. She laves a nipple, and then nips. His body tenses in response.

A shy smile graces her lovely face as she continues her downward movement, hands touching, lips caressing. She falls to her knees as she reaches his long silky band of steel. His body is taught as a bowstring, quivering, waiting, as he lets his wanton wife have her way. His mind is a whirlwind of wild thoughts, like a panther he wants to pounce and take what is his, but he controls himself, and as his lovely wife continues to drive him mad he can only believe that he is the luckiest of men.

She looks up at him with big doe eyes as she flicks her tongue on his tip. He meets her eyes and growls in response to the intense feeling caused by such a small caress. She becomes emboldened and takes him into her mouth. He is so huge she can only take in so much but she worships him and relishes in her power over him as he groans out loud. His hands wrap in her hair as he holds her to him. His buttocks flexing as she mimics a movement as old as time. In an out, in and out. 

Caroline grows bolder as she palms his thick man jewels, squeezing gently, enjoying his growl of a response. His head falls back and he believes he will die from the pleasure. Soon he can take no more as he reaches for her and brings her up to him. 

 

They embrace, his manhood riding high and hard against the soft flesh of her stomach. He kisses her, whispers in her ear, promises of so much pleasure, and then trails kisses from her ear lobe down, down to her beautiful breasts again. He bends her backward over his strong arm, her breasts jut towards him, a bounty, a feast. He takes a nipple in his mouth and suckles. Her head falls back and she moans…

”Please”. 

“Not yet sweetheart”, he whispers as he blows softly on her wet nipple and watches it pucker. He moves to her other breast, giving equal measure, while one hand massages her sweet round bottom.  
“My turn love, I need to taste more of you” he says gruffly. His hand trails down her back as his lips move to her navel and he flicks his tongue in. He falls to his knees to worship at this temple. His mouth nestles in her soft dark curls. Tongue and teeth work their magic as he finds her treasured pearl, her nub of pleasure, now swollen and beckoning his tongues caress.

He traps it between his teeth and pulls slightly. Caroline’s knees buckle as her legs give way, but William is there to steady her, to catch her. She cries out in ecstasy at his touch as she reaches her first orgasm. Her body convulses and she is shaking with her swift and powerful release. 

He holds her firmly, not letting her fall, while he suckles her gently, her juices ambrosia to him. He allows her to sink slowly down in front of him. She glides down as if melting in to a pool of water. She is breathing heavily as she brings her lips to his ear. Her body sated by this first of many pleasures, yet still not filled with him. She is greedy and wants more. She wants him, all of him, inside her, forever.  
Caroline slowly comes back to her self and whispers again,

“Please”.

He needed no other encouragement. He stands up with ease, her limp form nestled within his strong arms and steps into the tub. They sink down together, enveloped by the warm water. His mouth descends and hungrily ravishes her own, while a hand strays down to her core, her hidden bounty, her private place, and his personal heaven. A finger strays in, she is hot and slick, her own essence flowing, mingling with the scented water as he prepares her passage for his ship of pleasure to find safe haven. His tongue and finger move together in unison. In and out, in and out, faster and faster, he is giving his lover pleasure.

Caroline holds him tight, moaning and pleading into his kiss to give her more. Her body is taught, the pleasure mounting again. She needs him desperately, wants him to take her back to heaven, she is ready as a bird of paradise, to take flight. Her fingers massage his strong back, his flexing muscles moving under their tips. She now moves them to his manhood, his spear of pleasure that she can never get enough of. He stops the kiss for a moment, eyes closed in pure rapture at her touch, he then growls as an animal, greedy to pounce and take what is his.

He continues to run his fingers through her folds, caressing them, her swollen sensitive nub on fire, his fingers work their magic as his mouth ravishes a nipple once more, grazing it with his teeth. He is as a man who thirsts and can never get enough. She arches back, her breasts thrust forward to him, giving him better access. His hand now reaches up to caress her swollen breast, so beautiful and full.

She is beside herself with longing and deep need to have him inside her. One hand twines in his thick black mane, holding him to her as he is drinking his fill. The other has a hold on his steel spear. His own hands are everywhere at once, touching, feeling, and giving exquisite pleasure.

His fingers work their way down the contour of her body again, finding her core, a finger strays in and out, massaging her passage, ensuring its readiness to take him all in. Then two fingers. He continues until he can wait no more, he removes his hand and looks into her eyes, they lock with his, and he kisses her again as he positions himself at her entrance and thrusts his manhood in. His spear, her sheath, perfection.

She moans loudly, he is so large but her body adjusts easily. His movements stilled for a moment. He needed to just feel the heat of her surrounding him. Being buried inside her was pure ecstasy. Slowly he started moving, pulling out almost completely, only to thrust deep inside her heaven again. This in and out, a rhythm as old as time, made for lovers, yet made just for them, increases wild and free as they ride each other perfectly. Carolines legs encircle his slim hips, locking him to her, his powerful thrusts again and again going deeper, deeper, touching her womb, reaching her soul, bringing her again to the brink.

He stops and pulls up with her still enveloping him, he sits back, and she now is straddling him. She loves this, being on top, and she rides him, bucking wildly, her hands on his furred chest, massaging his quivering muscles, her muted cries of joy and pleasure never stopping. 

He holds on to her hips and helps her along, lifting her up then down, again and again. He reaches up behind her head and pulls her in for another deep kiss. They are now frantic as they reach that edge, where universes collide and stars explode.

He growls, his animal released, lifts her up and leans her down on her back again and thrusts harder faster, his spear filling her up, reaching her womb. She takes him all in, crying for more, screaming his name, WILLIAM! 

The water is a churning maelstrom, reflecting their passion. They are at the precipice, reaching it together. She screams his name one last time as she rakes her nails viciously over his back, inflicting pain with pleasure. He throws his head back and cries out, a powerful orgasm releasing his essence into her welcoming womb, as she continues with her nails, digging even deeper furrows up and down his already raw back.

He feels his flesh tearing and rivers of blood coursing down to color the water red. He looks down at her, surprised shock on his face. Her face slowly fades out of sight as his vision starts to blur and everything fades to black.

To be continued


	2. The Torment of Bill

PAIN!

Where am I? Groggily, he lifts his head up an inch. His mind is whirling with Caroline’s smiling face flashing in and out. His head is spliting. What is happening? The pain all over his body is so intense it is blinding, he cannot move, he cannot think, he cannot feel anything but the pain. His eyes are caked nearly shut. His hair is matted and falling over his brow. 

PAIN!

Severe, mind numbing pain, it feels as if licks of flames are dancing all over his body, melting his flesh, as his mind screams in agony.  
What is this? What is happening? Where am I? Where is Caroline, is she alright?

The pain seems endless as his awareness slowly returns. He lifts his head a bit higher.....so much pain, it impedes him. He tries harder to open his eyes. Through slits he scans a bit from side to side. He is in a darkened room and bound between two wooden posts. Silver chains attached to those posts wind tightly down his arms, from palms to his armpits. The chains have cut deeply in to his flesh and continuously burn his already raw bleeding skin.

He is on his knees and his blood covers the ground around him. There are wounds, deep and menacing all over his body, not healing, and bringing nothing but pain. Realization sets in; the all too cruel present has now swept away his recent happy journey to the past. 

Oh my god, NO! 

 

Gone! Caroline, Sarah, Willy…the past, all gone, lost in the sands of time, stolen from him long ago. They were all so real just now. He cannot bear it, losing them again.

His mind clears further, and he remembers.  
Sookie.  
God no! His mind reeled as he remembered the last. The restaurant. Dinner, dancing, whirling Sookie in her beautiful lavender dress. His ring, the proposal, and then she ran off crying and did not come back. He moaned softly, his miracle was gone from him. He let his head drop back down slowly.

“Ha, he’s finally awake” said a deep gravelly voice from nearby.  
“Bout time”, said another voice, as a shadow approached. A large fist connects with Bills jaw, snapping his head to the side with great force, eliciting a low grunt from his cracked lips. A body, steps around from behind him, brandishing a long knife. 

“Looks like our little turkeys still here, I’m a still goin’ to carve him up”, the 2nd voice now laughs, as he licks the blood off the knife.  
“Not yet” says voice #1, “not till she says so”. For now let’s have us some more o’ his blood, gots me a need for a lot mo’. Gotta save some up for later too”. He aint gonna last much longer.  
“Sounds good Coot.” Voice #1 has a name now. 

“Who are you?” the bound man feebly asks, his voice barely a whisper, “Why are you doing this?”

“SHUT YER YAP FANGER” and another big fist connects, this time to his midsection. If he still breathed he would have lost that breath.  
A dirty needle is jammed into his arm. His life force, his blood, slowly runs out into a long tube ending in a rusted pail on the ground. He feels himself getting even weaker. Drained of blood, drained of hope, drained of life.

He is suddenly assaulted by the stench of an unwashed body as it came closer; it had the smell of wet dog mingled with filthy man. This Coot bent close towards him and again his sense of smell was gravely assaulted, he may be weak but he wasn’t dead, at least not yet. 

Coot looked him right in the eye, and said, “I think I need to have me a drink o’ some fresh blood right from the source.” Coot is smiling, and in doing so reveals brown teeth sharpened to pinpoints. He rears back, then comes down full force and bites cruelly into the Bills neck and sucks more blood out of him. 

AARRGGGHH, more pain. His delirious mind can’t help but think that this is payback for all those that he has fed upon in his dead life.  
Although the true death seems near he still desperately needs to know why this is happening, what he is dying for. He tries to speak but he cannot. His strength is waning as his head slowly falls forward. Perhaps it is best to sink back into the abyss, remain in the past, and see Caroline again, love her again…..

A big hand slaps him viciously across the face, then grabs his hair and jerks his head up. “Stay awake little turkey”, someone wants to talk to ya”, says Coot cackling with blood stained teeth. “Gus, go fetch her”, he orders his partner.

Footsteps. 

As they approach he opens his eyes with difficulty and watches as dainty feet encased in fancy shoes stop in front of him. He lifts his head slowly and standing before him in stiletto heels, flowing green silk dress and red lipstick is Lorena, the monster, destroyer of dreams, bringer of undeath, and his worst nightmare. He growls and his anger helps him find some strength to pull at his silver bonds.

“Hello William, its been too long darlin’”, she says, smiling evilly, as she slowly sashays even closer, making sure he has a good view of her still luscious body.  
A phone rings.  
Lorena angrily turns away, retrieves it from her pocketbook and puts it to her ear.  
“What is it, I am busy”. She says testily, then listens for a while, getting angrier at the words of the caller at the other end. “I do not care what she discussed with you, hurry up and fly, I have business here to tend to”, she says and closes the phone.

She slowly walks again towards Bill, bends down and runs a well polished finger through a deep cut on his chest, eliciting a cry of agony from him. “Ahhh” she mouths as she brings the blood covered appendage to her lips and licks his blood, relishing it. “How I have missed you.” She closes her eyes and moans, MMMMMMM, her tongue darting out to make sure she got every drop. "Soon, very soon, we will be together again. Dont resist darlin' or it will go much worse for you."

She stands up quickly, all businesslike again, “You have another visitor, but don’t worry we will have plenty of time to catch up after.” Lorena says as she smiles again at him. She turns and walks slowly across the room, making sure he could see the exaggerated sway of her hips. He averts his eyes in disgust.

A few agonizing minutes pass and the door bursts open. Eric Northman, the sheriff of Area 5, walks casually in. He pecks Lorena on the cheek as he lifts a hand to smooth back his hair and then readjusts his suit jacket. She recoils from his touch and hisses,  
“Remember, you are not my type viking, William and I have years to make up for so be quick about it.” She snaps her fingers commandingly at him.

Eric smiles crookedly, ignoring her rant, and crouches down in front of Bill. Grabbing a fistful of his hair he jerks his head up cruelly to look him straight in the eye. Bill, to weakened to drop fang, snarls instead at him and breathes out, “YOU! You are behind this!”

Eric laughs and says condescendingly, “One of many, but you just had to make this personal Bill, I thought you should know, poorly played, poorly played. Well, no more will you meddle in our affairs. Any threat you posed will soon be removed, and all our secrets now will be safe.” 

His toothy grin widens as he turns his head to glance at the impatiently pacing Lorena then adds, “Seems your maker, and her new associates”, he said nodding at the weres, “have been quite helpful again, quite helpful indeed, we are in business together you see, a profitable business”. He looked down at the pail of blood. “And we will continue this partnership with your generous contribution. It should bring about a decent price I think. Our regent will be quite satisfied with this day’s business venture. You shouldnt have pissed her off Bill. She said to let you rot. Who am I not to comply?"

Bill jerks his head away from Eric’s grip. Even bound by silver, his hands clench into fists. It took all his strength, yet Bills eyes smolder menacingly as he speaks out,  
“You will never get away with this Eric. Selling the sacred blood is an offense to us all. Somehow, somewhere there will be justice. You will pay for this, YOU WILL PAY.”

Eric’s smile momentarily falters at this feeble threat, but he quickly recovers and stands up chuckling. He looks with disgust at his stained hands, reaches for a rag and casually wipes Bills blood off them. Checking carefully to make sure his suit is unsullied, he tosses the rag to the filthy floor. With a smirk he turns to leave then stops short and adds tauntingly,  
“Oh and no need to worry Bill, I will take good care of Sookie, VERY good care”

He laughs cruelly again and with a last look to Lorena says as he is walking out the door, “When you are done playing Lorena, leave no trace.”

To be continued


	3. God, The Devil, and Bill Compton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I make mention of a Master Po and Charlotte in this chapter. Bill encounters these two individuals in my other story, "The Evolution Of Vampire Bill Compton".   
> It is an unfinished work, but still a work in progress. To understand fully Bills interaction with them, I hope you will read it and enjoy.

Bill was weak, so very weak he could no longer lift his head. He could feel his life force draining away, away into the dirty pail on the ground by his knees. His mind continued to race though, so many thoughts, so many regrets; so much pain and loss in this life, and without Sookie, his miracle, perhaps giving in to oblivion would be a welcome end.

Drifting, drifting, his mind wanders, contemplations of the afterlife cross his consciousness and what it might be like. Would there be one for him? Do vampires have that luxury? Can they be forgiven? To love is to forgive and to forgive is to love. And he does love; he loves with all his being. But is that enough?

He had been a God fearing man, a Christian. How long ago that feels now. His mind travels back, to the times when he caused so much fear, pain and death to innocents, all done willingly with Lorena. His own physical pain is nothing compared to the pain he feels in his soul for those foul deeds. How far he fell, after the death of his son, and he knew then with certainty, his family was truly lost to him, that he could never see them again without hurting them further.

Would he have to pay for these things he has done in the past for an eternity? He would gladly pay a hefty price for the suffering he had caused to others, but now, facing the true death, he wished he could have had the chance to redeem himself further. Isn’t that the curse of man? Too little to late.

He has tried, but did he try hard enough? The path back to his humanity and redemption always seemed fraught with obstacles and situations beyond his control.  
No excuse though, no excuse.

God, the devil, heaven and hell, as a human he merely touched these deeper concepts, as an immortal he studied them extensively, rich philosophy, with so many opinions. He had read the family Bible in his human life and remembers every passage. He lets his mind wander through those pages now, it lessens the physical pain, as his body seems to be floating……..

His torturers lay crumpled in a heap in the far corner of the room. Curled up on a pile of straw, snoring, worn out from their gentle treatment of him and the bottle of Mad Dog 20 20 they managed to polish off. Lorena’s little bonus for a job well done.

A loud snort from one of the weres brings him momentarily back inside his body, and his hopelessness with the pain, again becomes all too real. Maybe it is time, just let go, give in to the darkness, the true death that he evaded for so long. 

Perhaps the fates would be kind and his heaven would be Caroline and his children waiting for him, a comfortable welcomed ray of light from this deep abyss. But the past was the past and he had laid it to rest so very long ago. He may never forget Caroline, but now his heart is full of love for Sookie. 

No, he warred with himself, he can’t let go, not yet, he must find a way, even if Sookie does not want him, he must protect her, save her from the evil that comes from all sides and threatens her very existence. She gave him life when he thought it no longer possible; a light to brighten all his darkest nights. To save her he would easily give up his own haunted tormented existence to whatever awaits. That would be his final act of redemption.

He thought about earlier when Lorena had ordered the weres away, and then proceeded to fondle him, and tease him. She stripped off her clothes slowly and paraded in front of him naked, touching her breasts, then brushing her fingers through the curls covering her mound. 

She kneeled before him, and came close for a kiss. He had turned his head as much as he could to avoid her touch. Furious, she bit his ear cruelly and sucked the precious droplets. His blood was always her drug of choice. She whispered to him that sex with her was the best he would ever have, that making love to a human was laughable and unworthy of immortals. 

Bill had kept his face impassive at her taunts. When she could not elicit a response, she cut him; she mutilated his flesh and drank more of his blood.

 

Finally broken by his continued refusal to give in, she begged him, pleaded with him to admit that he truly loved her, so that the punishment might stop. She would then find a way to protect him from those that want him gone. 

He had managed a slight lift of his head and looked steadily; eyes glazed with pain, into her own manic orbs and felt a momentary pang of sympathy for this once human, who could feel only pleasure at anothers suffering. His own soul was free from the monster, yet she could not separate the beast from her own. They are too intertwined and act as one.  
He had said again, in a low voice edged with determination, he would rather die than be touched by her again. 

Furious beyond belief Lorena screamed a hellish sound and continued to torment him. She whipped him, cut him and licked the blood, the monster that she is returned full force. This is what Lorena loved best. If she could not have him back then she would do this till he was no longer. But oh, she will make this last. This was all payback for his forcing her to release him years ago. 

Lorena was shaking from anger and arousal combined, but finally had backed away. She was close to ending him and needed to stop. She had started pacing in front of him, the knife still in her hand and slashing at the air unconsciously as she muttered to herself, thinking how to persuade him. She needed to find another way to bind him to her. He must come back of his own free will. She needed him back, she shook her head, as if trying to clear it knowing she has to find a way for she can’t live without him.

She had stopped, smiling knowingly, and knew then without a doubt what his weakness was and said, “Well darlin’ perhaps I need to pay a visit to your silly human morsel. I could taste her like I did that little tart back in San Francisco all those years ago.” She smiled wickedly as she licked her lips remembering.

Bill had come back to life as his anger was piqued at this threat to Sookie. He lunged at Lorena as far as his restraints allowed, using every bit of strength he had left. The posts swayed with the force. He pulled and pulled, the silver cutting even deeper, smoke rising, flesh searing. 

PAIN

He closed his eyes momentarily, focusing within, trying desperately to bring forth the teachings of Master Po, to push back the pain and anger to the far reaches of his mind. He must succeed; he must try to save Sookie. He would not let her suffer the same fate as Charlotte. He vowed this to himself. 

He thought back to the few women he loved in his cursed life. It was Lorena who stole them from him, always Lorena, his hell on earth. He cannot and will not let her harm Sookie.

He snarled at Lorena, his hands clenched as he pulled toward her with some strength. One post was close to toppling.  
“Touch her and you will die by these hands” he growled.

Lorena had laughed at him, confidant that she had him where she wanted him.  
At that point her cell phone rang, she angrily snapped it open and had a heated argument with the caller at the other end. She then grabbed up her dress and stalked off, but not before she licked the blood off his brow and whispered promises that she would return soon, and they would discuss this further; they were not nearly done.

The weres had come back in after Lorena left, they jeered at him as they each grabbed a wrist and bit cruelly, drinking in what little blood he had left. After finishing they had moved over to lay again in a stupor in their favorite corner.

Bill was now hanging on by a thread, even he at this point was surprised that the true death had not already claimed him. His strength was all but gone, as was his last shred of hope, yet what little he had left still strained futilely at the bonds. Still pulling, he was shocked to see the right post was almost out of the ground, one more pull. 

He then heard a noise, and slowly looked up. His eyes were clouding, becoming opaque, a sure sign of impending death. Even blurred with the pain and loss of blood, he thought..... he thought..... he saw, Sookie! No, it couldn’t be, he was beyond delirious. He shook his head and tried to focus his fading eyes. 

Sookie nodded to him, raised a finger to her lips for him to remain quiet, and came closer. She tiptoed on shaky legs, keeping an eye on the weres as she did so, and knelt beside him. She was horrified at what was done to him. Bill was almost unrecognizable. His flesh was in tatters, and his blood everywhere, but what frightened her most was the cloudy strangeness of his eyes. Where was the piercing blue that she loved so much? Fear gripped her. Her love for him and feeling his pain, caused her own eyes to send rivulets of tears running down her cheeks. 

“Sookie…… no, please, leave, it is not safe”, he croaked, his voice barely a whisper. His eyes were desperate to drink her in as her face was going in and out of focus, but his head screamed for her safety, “get away from here, please, so much danger!” he said again. She shook her head as she gently pressed her fingers to his lips. She then replaced her fingers with her own lips, a sweet gentle kiss. Her nearness gave him some strength.

She reluctantly pulled back then lifted her hand and extended her wrist to his mouth urging him to drink. He saw the ring on her finger, his ring. His chest constricted at the sight, could it be, could it be that she still loved him? Sookie looked him in the eyes, what he saw there gave him hope. They exchanged so much in that look, and no more words were necessary.

 

He gazed longingly at her as he tried to extend his fangs, but he was too weak. Sookie understood and reached for the blood caked knife on the floor. Bill looked at her and knew what she was going to do. He shook his head to stop her but she continued on and winced as she cut her wrist.

Bill let fall a single bloody tear, all he had left, at her bravery and her pain, and that she would do this for him. She extended her wrist again as her own blood flowed. “Please” she whispered.

Bill looked into her eyes as his lips touched her wound and he drank in her ambrosia, her gift of life. He took just enough to give him some strength to fight their way out if necessary. He licked her wound to stop the flow, and then kissed her wrist tenderly, his lips lingering on her strong pulse point, a sign of her beautiful, ever beating heart. He gazed steadily into her reddened tear filled eyes and saw the most beautiful of all women, his woman.

Sookie touched him with shaking fingers, lightly tracing the raw wounds, willing them to heal, tears still falling as she took in his pain. She shook herself out of her daze, now frantic to get him free. She started to unwind the chains. 

The noise was inevitable. One arm was finally free as Bill pulled. His strength was slowly returning, thanks to Sookies blood.... her gift of life. He frantically tore at the other chains. Fingers burning at the touch, his flesh was on fire as if a thousand suns lay their rays upon him. He continued, banishing the pain, knowing that time was running out. 

The noise broke through their drunken haze as the weres awakened. Both looked up groggily and realized quickly what was happening. Their meal ticket was getting loose, and the boss was gonna be furious. They leapt up and both lunged for Bill, each brandishing a long knife. 

Luckily, Bill was finally free. Shakily standing up, naked and caked with his own blood, he readied for their attack. Still weakened, he almost slipped in the pool of his own blood on the floor as he pulled Sookie behind him, parrying their blows, as the weres advanced on them. Knives were slashing at him as he backed Sookie towards the door. 

“Sookie, run!” he yelled. “Not without you” she cried in response. If their situation wasn’t so dire he would have laughed; she still loved arguing with him. 

Momentarily distracted, Bill faltered, still much too weak for vampire speed. Coot took advantage and lunged again and sliced deeply into Bills arm. The pain was excruciating and Bill fell back. He jerkily regained his footing and managed a kick to Coots’ hand and the knife flew away. Bills arm was bleeding profusely from the deep cut, even with Sookies blood he was so slow to heal. Coot fell back, and went for his fallen knife, but Gus was still stalking with his own, waiting for an opportunity to strike. 

At that moment Sam and Jessica came bursting through the door. Sam had a shotgun in his hand. Jessica’s fangs were out. 

Bill saw them out of the corner of his eye and yelled for Jessica to take Sookie out as he and Gus still circled each other. Jessica reluctantly grabbed Sookie, dragging her screaming to the door. Jessica really wanted to stay and fight but understood the need to protect Sookie and dam, like it or not she still had to obey her maker. 

Coot, knife in hand, decided to make a grab for the blond girl, figuring he could use her as leverage. But before he could get close, Sam quickly brought up the shotgun and pulled the trigger. The bullet just grazed Coots shoulder but it was enough to make him fall to the ground, howling and cursing as he did so.

The distraction was enough to take Gus’s attention away for a moment. It was the opportunity Bill needed. He launched himself at him, but Gus still quickly managed to bring the knife up in time to sink it deeply into Bills side.  
Bill was falling…………….

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes mention of a Master Po. Bill meets Master Po in my other fanfic entitled "The Evolution of Vampire Bill Compton. Their meeting is just one of the many interesting people Bill encounters in his many years of traveling before he ever meets Sookie.


	4. JUSTICE

Bill fell to one knee, a shocked expression on his face at the pain in his side and the speed of the were. Still weak from his ordeal, Bill reached to pull out the knife with an unsteady hand. Gus gave a wolfen howl as he leapt onto Bill, knocking him to the ground; the weight of his body sinking the long knife into Bills cool flesh, all the way to the hilt. 

The pain was terrible, and his hands flailed at the were, trying to keep the sharp teeth away as they inched closer to vital arteries. Gus was doing his best to bite Bill and drink more of his blood, giving him added strength while at the same time weakening Bill.

As the two were grappling on the floor, Sam directed the shotgun at Gus, but with their frantic movements could not get a clear shot with out possibly hurting Bill. He stayed sharp, moving the gun back and forth between the two weres, ready to shoot either one if need be.

Bill growled at the pain, and realizing he was not gaining an advantage this way, he changed strategy and instead pulled Gus closer as he extended his own lethal fangs and managed to reach Gus’s jugular before the were could bite first. Bill bit hard and deep; Gus screamed, fists pounding Bill, but could not fight him off. Bill clamped down with everything he had, no matter the knife still buried in his side. The searing pain from it was now slowly receding, thanks to Sookies infusion of blood. Gus’s blood was helping as well.  
Bill drained him to unconsciousness.

Sam saw the turn of the fight was now in Bills favor and leveled the gun again at Coot, who lay on the ground immobile, clutching his wounded shoulder and still cursing them all. Bill finally released his death hold on the now unconscious Gus. He rolled the were off of him and stood up shakily. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Gus’s shirtfront. Bill dragged him over and dumped the unconscious were next to a furious Coot. 

Bills knees were buckling. Sookie swiftly ran into his arms, supporting him. Bill put his arm around her shoulder, grimacing as the knife was slowly pushing itself out of his flesh. He grabbed it and tossed the offending blade aside with disgust, then pressed a hand to the still open wound. He smiled down at her. Sookie in his arms gave him strength. He held her tight, not wanting to ever let go. 

It was over.

“How did you find me?” Bill finally asked slowly, his lips in her hair, taking in her scent.  
“Sam and Jessica helped” Sookie replied as she nuzzled her cheek in his chest hair, how much she missed the cool feel of him.

“Well, you know, Sam could feel you too, and then there is his terrific sense of smell and tracking ability”. Bill nodded at Sam gratefully, and put out his hand. Sam did likewise, while the other hand still held the gun, and a steady aim at the weres. The men shook and Bill said to him, “I am forever grateful and in your debt”. 

Sam shook his head and said smiling, “Naw, we’re even. You helped save my life and the town, from Maryanne’s evil. For that I will always be grateful”.  
Bill nodded, and said, “Friends?” Sam smiled and said, “I can live with that”.

“Jessica could also feel you as well, although her tracking or feeling for you needs to develop.” Sookie continued happily seeing that her two favorite men are now friends, “She’s been a great friend and source of comfort to me too, when she wasn’t getting in to trouble.” Sookie smiled secretively as she looked innocently at Jessica.

Bill lifted a brow at this, glancing between the two conspirators, and would definitely bring up the subject again later, but for now he smiled nodding to Jessica, “Hi daddy” she said impishly. He shook his head and laughed out loud. “Thank you Jessica, I promise I will make it all up to you.”

“Well, I do need a new cell phone”, she said. “And Sookie!! I thought we agreed we weren’t going to bring that up again!!” Now both Bills eyebrows shot up in curiosity. He opened his mouth to speak only to have Sookie reach up and kiss him hard, her hands on either side of his cheeks, holding him tight to her; and making him forget anything he was going to say.

Sookie reluctantly let Bill go and got on her cell phone to call the police, telling them were to find a couple of kidnappers. Sam tied up the weres with the same silver chains they used on Bill.

Justice.

Sam, shotgun in hand, left to search the immediate area. Lorena was no where to be found. As long as she is free they were all still in danger. She would have to be dealt with as well as her accomplices.  
All in good time.

Sookie stood away from Bill as a seriousness overtook her. “Bill, why were you taken, who was behind this? Don’t tell me it was those two idiots on the floor who masterminded this.” She finished as she gestured to the weres.

“No Sookie, they were just the hired thugs. They were under orders to abduct me.”  
“But why?” insisted Sookie, crossing her arms in a determined stance, not letting Bill off the hook.  
Bill sighed noticeably, not wanting to get into this conversation right now, but he could tell that Sookie was not going to let this go. He smiled as he realized he missed her stubbornness so much. He thought he would never see it again.

“Sookie”, Bill began slowly, “ I have been under orders for some time now to investigate the V dealings in this area. I could not tell anyone, not even you love.” Bill noticed the look on Sookies face and quickly continued, “It was insisted and paramount that my investigations remain secret. I became aware of who may be behind it, and was then abducted because of that knowledge. I was only kept alive, as long as I was, because of Lorena wanting me back.”

Sookie looked infuriated, “That b*tch Lorena was behind this?”  
“Not behind it but she became a willing pawn to abduct me. The weres were under her orders, they worked for her.” Bill said quietly, knowing what was coming next.  
“If she was not the mastermind, then who was?” Sookie asked again. “And Bill Compton, you better tell me the truth.” Bill reluctantly added, “It was Queen Sophie Ann who was behind this and the V dealing, Eric was assisting her.”

“That f*cking Viking! Won’t he ever leave us alone? He lied to me in Dallas. He told me he was dying. He talked me into sucking out bullets, and I ended up ingesting his blood.” Sookie grimaced, “I have had dreams Bill and I hate them, I hate them, and him, so much.”

Sookie buried her face into Bills chest. He held her tight, his face unreadable as he thought about all that Eric has done to hurt them both. “We will work this out Sookie, somehow. Eric and Lorena are still out there and a threat to us both. I am surprised that Eric has not approached you yet. He wanted me gone because of my knowledge of the V as well as to get me out of the way to acquire you.”  
Sookie looked up at Bill with a shocked expression on her face. “Oh really, he thought that, huh? Acquire me? Ha, when H*ll freezes over.”

“Well, this was not the first time Sookie”, Bill added reluctantly, “he attempted this in Dallas as well. He was the one to call Lorena to come and restrain me from helping you while you were captive in the Fellowship of the Sun church.” 

And even before that, after I staked LongShadow to save you, Eric tried to bargain with me, give you to him and then cover up the incident, or face the magister for murder. He knew that the standard sentence would be 5 years in a coffin chained with silver when we went to the tribunal. It was a win win situation for him.

It was lucky for me, but not for Jessica, that the magister was feeling creative, although when I saw Jessica and what he intended for me to do, I couldn’t, I couldn’t do that to another, especially a child, so I offered to take the coffin instead than turn an innocent girl”. Bill shuddered when he recalled this difficult and painful memory.

Jessica's vampire hearing took this all in.  
“NO Bill, it’s alright,” she exclaimed, walking up to them and touching Bills arm gently, “I don’t blame you for that; in fact you turning me probably saved me from something a hell of a lot worse. Those vampires weren't going to just let me go.” Bill gave Jessica a small mod as he put one hand over hers.

Sookies mind was working furiously as she was still trying to absorb all that Bill had just revealed and barely heard this last exchange. Her focus and anger were on one thing.

"That cowardly Bast*rd”, she blurted out, referring to Eric, and gnashing her teeth. “I was almost killed by LongShadow while he stood by and watched, thinking me just an annoying human he can use whenever he wanted. Then I was almost raped and killed by Gabe in the FOTS. Why did you never tell me? Bill Compton, is there anything else I need to know?” Sookie looked at Bill expectantly and a little hurt that he never told her these things before.

Bill hesitated, looked at his sweetheart and said, “I wanted to deal with him on my own, vampire to vampire. "Anyways" Bill said looking slightly away," Sookie, now is neither the time nor the place to continue this conversation, we are still vulnerable here. We all should go.”

Sookie frowned, then nodded, a little exasperated, she understood the need to hurry, but dam, she still wanted more information. But for now they all needed to get out of here, especially Bill, he was still so weak. But she realized she needed to say something first, 

“Bill, I think you should know, Eric left a message on my cell phone just as we were on our way here. He said he stopped by my house but I wasn’t there. He then added that he was still looking for you but his hopes were not high that we would ever find you. He then said that you may have fallen in love with your maker and have run off with her. Then he asked me to come to Fangtasia for the evening and to wear something sexy. He said I should get out more and have a good time to help me forget you. Plus I would be safe there with him.  
Needless to say, Ii never called that dead piece of shit back”.

Sookie went into Bills arms again. They stood there a moment longer, Bill was seething at this new information and further betrayal from his sheriff. "Sookie, just so you know, I may feel a small bit of sympathy for Lorena and the monster that she is, which was a result of her own sick makers teachings, but I also hate her for all that she has done and made me do, from the moment I had the misfortune to cross her path.” Bill pulled back and he held Sookies face gently between his hands so he looked deeply into her eyes and continued, “But know this, in no way have I ever or could I ever love Lorena. I need you to understand this Sookie and believe me. And as for Eric, his lies and betrayals will catch up to him someday. 

Sookie pulled back a bit and touched delicate fingers to his cheek, “I‘ve always known this Bill, and also that you chose me, not her, but me. I love you Bill Compton, you and you alone, always. Bill closed his eyes momentarily, then with a smile, looked down at her.

Sookie grinned back then sighed as she slowly looked him up and down. “Honey, if we are going to get out of here, we need to get you in some pants”. He looked down at his nakedness and shook his head laughing. It felt so good to laugh.

“What about these two?” said Sam, pointing to the weres who were tied up on the ground.  
“We will need them, somehow I have a feeling that they will be singing a different tune when interrogated on the events of this past week. They are key witnesses to this whole mess. Let the police deal with them first. The AVL will then want to have a little talk with them.” replied Bill coldly.

“Could I borrow someone’s phone?” said Bill. Immediately Sookie and Sam held out theirs. Jessica looked at Bill exasperated. “OK, OK, I will get you one first thing” Bill said as he was muttering under his breath what sounded a lot like “teenagers”.  
Jessica grinned, “I will be holding you to that Daddy”.

While a little smile still played on Bills features at Jessica's words, Bill dialed a number and waited a moment on the line. Then he said, “This is Bill Compton, chief investigator for the AVL, I need to speak with Nan Flannagan please, it is of vital importance.”

To be continued......


	5. Tribunal

******One week later******

While reclining casually back on his chair that was set up high on a platform, the Magister looked down upon the group before him and shook his head looking both bored and testy at the same time. “Sounds like a demented soap opera and cop show all rolled into one” he thought. He actually was quite fond of the few new vampire soap operas that have cropped up recently, although he would never outright admit it to anyone. He found them pathetically entertaining to say the least.

But this went way beyond though, and would make a good story for one. He mentally roused himself from these musings and leaned forward again. He tried hard to focus on the matter at hand as he continued to listen to the testimony of those speaking on behalf of Bill Compton. Vampires, shape shifters and humans alike, were allowed to attend this tribunal and speak their peace. They stepped forward, one by one to tell their side of the story.

The Magister sighed dramatically as the last witness finished. He sat back in his chair, waved one hand in the air and called out, “Bring forward the accused”.

Two guards brandishing cattle prods tipped with silver, pushed forward a furious Eric Northman and his accomplice Lorena Krysicki, who had been standing nearby. They were cuffed together and fell to their knees, both staring ahead into space, barely suffused anger on Erics face and hopeless despair on Lorenas.

Finding them took some time, as well as much vamp power. Once the news, that the weres had allowed Bill to escape, reached the two conspirators, they had scattered, gone into hiding. But the resources of the AVL were quite helpful in discovering the whereabouts of these two, especially with the knowledge of their involvement in the V trafficking. The AVL owed Bill Compton a huge favor and Nan Flanagan was more than happy to lend assistance.

Unbeknownst to the Magister, Mr. Compton had been on assignment in secret and the little incident involving Mr. Compton’s previous trial, and the turning of the young girl was then unavoidable. Well, thought the Magister, it wasnt his fault that he was not privy to certain vital information, and that he is extremely efficient in bringing swift justice. Anyways, he sighed while adjusting the cuff of his sleeve, nothing wrong with increasing our number.

Now, being duly informed, it seems that Mr. Compton had been well on his way to cracking the black marketing of the sacred blood. Since this whole situation exploded, the Authority, through the AVL, realized Bills worth and aside from his investigative skills, has been offered an ambassador position between the human and vampire powers.

As to Queen Sophie Ann, and her involvement, the Magister was looking forward with glee to officiating at her own separate trial. He almost felt giddy with anticipation, a silly human emotion to be sure but it felt surprisingly good, these human feelings. Dam, blame the soap operas. HMMMM, another inquisition was just what he needed. Taking down a queen as ruthless, and politically useless as she was, was going to be top on his agenda.

But now back to the matter at hand. The Magistrate now eyed the two fugitives before him with obvious distaste. Their illegal activities concerning the sacred blood, their misuse of power, foul deeds and intentions, though did not come to complete fruition needed to be made an example of.

After reviewing all the evidence and getting an earful of all the testimonies, he casually took his time with his final judgment, reveling in his power. Flicking his walking stick towards the plaintiff, he finally gave his ruling in favor of Bill Compton. Offering him his condolences for the pain and suffering he went through at the hands of these two criminal conspirators.

The supporters of Bill all came forward and congratulated him, Jason slapped him on the back, Sam extended his hand again, and Jessica gave him a little hug. Sookie reached up and put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Pam, Erics progeny and right hand, had been standing hidden, far in the back. As the ruling was handed down, she purposely stepped forward. Bill, along with everyone else, looked up at her approach. As they watched her come closer, Bill absently pushed Sookie behind him.

To be continued.......


	6. The Creativeness of the Magister

Pam continued walking, oblivious and nonplussed by the reaction she generated in the small crowd before her. She was snappily dressed in a fitted navy suit with satin lapels and gold buttons. She wore black Jimmy Choo’s and had a matching clutch dangling from her arm. Bright pink lipstick graced her full lips.

She advanced till she stood boldly before Bill and then surprisingly let fall a single bloody tear. Bill stood his ground, protective of Sookie and the others around them, not falling for any ploys Pam may have up her sleeve. He smirked inwardly, not in any way delusional to believe that the lone tear Pam shed was for him.

Pam fished a hanky out of her clutch and made a great show of dabbing it to her cheek. She then lifted her chin up high, nose in the air, as she eyed the two lovers and said haughtily, “Seeing you two like that, if I had any real feelings, I’d have the chills about now.” Bills eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, unsure where Pam was leading with this. He started to say something but Pam quickly continued.

“Don’t worry Bill; I have no intention of causing trouble here. I just wanted to get this off my chest so we can hopefully put it all behind us.” She now looked to Sookie who had stepped to Bills side and put her hand in the crook of his arm.

“I really have nothing personal against you Sookie, I do rather like you, though you could use a serious makeover and some lessons in etiquette. Why is it you always look like you hail from a trailer park?”, Pam sniffed while eyeing Sookie up and down.

“Why don’t you dispense with this pathetic display Pam, I could care less what you say about me, but don’t ever make the mistake of talking to Sookie like that again, especially in my presence.” Bill said coldly, his fangs descending slowly in a defensive mode.  
Pam looked taken aback and properly chastised by the impressive tone of authority in Bills smooth strong voice. It’s been obvious for some time, Eric had underestimated him.

“Thank you honey”, Sookie said as she tightened her hold on Bill and lifted an eyebrow to Pam.

Pam took a moment, and decided to rethink her own manner. She then addressed Sookie again, “Like I said, I have always kind of liked you, as far as humans go, but in reality, ever since you came on the scene, there has been nothing but trouble. For a breather you have been such a nuisance.’ 

Well, gee Pam, thanks a lot, I like you too” replied Sookie with a half grin. She thought it better to keep things lighthearted, matching Pam’s sarcasm with some of her own. She did not want Bill getting in to another fight. Knowing he would, at the drop of a hat to defend her honor.

Pam ignored this comment and continued, “I tried talking to Eric for weeks, I really tried. We certainly had our share of good shouting matches, but sometimes he is just like a moody Swedish brick wall that I couldn’t break through. And especially lately, I wanted to add infatuated tween into that mix.” She took a moment and daintily dabbed at her eyes again. 

“I thought that of you too Bill, you know, the infatuated tween part, but I didn’t understand. When it comes to this love crap, well lets just say that I’d rather watch the Wide World of Wrestling than a love story”, Pam shuddered in disgust.  
“But whatever, so you were and are in love. Well, that was never true for Eric.

Pam shivered violently, as if a cold spell went through her already chilled body. This time she felt Eric’s displeasure call to her from across the way while he furiously eyed the tight little group. He was surrounded by guards armed with all manner of silver weapons should he decide that the Magister was mistaken in his ruling and make some kind of futile gesture.

Pam recovered but refused to look at Eric. Instead she continued her explanation.  
“Eric wanted you Sookie, first for your ability, then to satisfy his curiosity, and finally just because you were Bills. Blame that on his spoiled childhood I guess. It’s always been what Eric wanted Eric got, no matter the consequences. Well, he never had to deal with consequences before, not like this. I usually just played along, because it was fun and of course he is my maker. But lately he’s made some really bad judgment calls and now he’s going to pay for them.” She eyed Sookie purposefully again.

Bill looked at Pam, not sure if this was an apology; if it was, it was surely a poor attempt. “We all make mistakes Pam, but it is how we attempt to rectify them that define us”. He said in his smooth southern drawl.

“Oh don’t get all philosophical with me Bill; I am not in the mood, and anyways, it just gives me a headache. Do you know that now I have to run Fangatsia and keep an eye on Eric’s other holdings as well, even his shithole in Urland? I absolutely refuse to go there EVER; it would be hell on my pumps.”

Bill cocked an eyebrow, not moved by Pam’s damsel in distress charade, but never the less, the gentleman in him took over, “Pam, I can assist you if you need it. Or at least I can help you hire someone to give you a hand, a new bartender maybe?” Bill said sincerely.

“No thanks, I have been holding interviews already for that position and have someone in mind. He was a pirate when he was turned. I just love his fashion sense and most importantly, well, he makes me laugh. Pam said without cracking a smile.

“Well”, she started again after an awkward pause, and fluttering her monogrammed hanky, “I need to go; I can’t stand to be here for the final sentencing. It will ruin my makeup.” She sighed almost humanly. “ I will visit Eric later, I am sure I will have some time before they do whatever they are going to do to him.” She sniffed more exaggeratedly at this point.  
No one there fell for it.

Pam finally realized her crocodile tears were eliciting no response from the group, so she then put a delicate hand to her breast and turned to leave. She quickly stopped and added, “Before I go, I want you both to know that I really do want this behind us, and you are all welcome at Fangtasia anytime.” She pursed her lips and continued, “I am thinking of redecorating. What do you think of Pink?” Pam nodded at them all, then turned and walked away.

Everyone watched her go in somewhat stunned silence. Sookie turned to Bill and they merely looked at each other. Bill shook his head and burst out laughing, partly in relief, and happy to have avioded another more serious confrontation. A little smile then creased his face and he chuckled, “Pink? Now I have got to see that. ” Sookie laughed behind her hand, and then gave him another hug. It was really over.

Bill, with Sookie in his tight embrace, happened to glance over her head to where Eric and Lorena still stood awaiting their fate. The wave of hatred coming from the Viking was palpable. Bills own eyes narrowed as he kept eye contact, giving as good as he got, relaying to Eric in a single look that justice was finally served. Bill almost felt sorry for him, almost. Eric finally looked away and faced the Magister for sentencing, his face unreadable, and set in stony silence.

Bill then suffered a last glance to Lorena, his hell on earth. Could he possibly be rid of her for good? She stood there, looking down at her toes, like a lost child. Bill had no idea what they were going to do to her, and in a way he hoped it was not to harsh, as long as she is never again a threat to Sookie or him.

Lorena could not help being the sadist she is. From what little Lorena had told Bill of Istvan, her maker, she was molded in his image. Her attempt to do this to him worked for a while, and he will always be haunted by what he has done in the past. But with Sookie in his life, maybe he has a second chance to make things right.

With that happy thought Bill pulled back and gave Sookie a smile, she had no idea what was going through his head just then as she smiled back and then absently reached up to smooth back a lock of his hair that had fallen over his brow. Bill watched, fascinated by that small movement, then his smile faltered as his eyes happened to stray to Sookies hand. She wasn’t wearing his ring. His jubilation with the trials favorable end was crushed, and a fear rippled through him. He needed to find a time to talk to her, and soon.

Immediately after his rescue Bill had gone to ground for almost a week to heal properly, but only with the assurances of the AVL that Sookie would be protected in his absence was he able to feel some peace while sleeping. There was no time before hand to speak with her. He has so much that he needs to say. He must tell her everything, and soon.

During the week that Bill had been healing, Eric and Lorena had been apprehended, as well as Sophie Ann. They had disappeared and were difficult to find, but when the knowledge of their illegal activities concerning the sacred blood became known, the entire Vampire community was looking for them. Lorena was tracked down in Mexico, Eric in his beloved Sweden, and Sophie Ann had been found hiding in a dingy basement in Beverly Hills. He heard she threw the biggest tantrum when apprehended.

The trial was called immediately when Bill came out of his healing sleep. No time beforehand to have his talk with Sookie, and no time when he awoke. Or maybe he was only prolonging the inevitable, he thought to himself.

“Let’s go everyone” said Bill all of a sudden, and then looking to Sookie, “I don’t know about you, but I want to get home”. Sookie nodded in agreement. Sam, off to the side said, “Hey how about y’all stop by Merlottes for a drink to celebrate”. Bill looked up and smiled, “Sounds great Sam. What do you say Sookie, Jessica, Jason, Hoyt? The first round is on me.”  
Jason who had been fairly silent throughout the entire proceeding, now looked finally at ease, moving on to more familiar territory. He perked up and said, “Well hey bro, if you're buying!”

While the little intimate group, were making plans for a small celebration, the Magister had been texting, and blatantly ignoring the two criminals waiting in front of him. They deserved to wait he thought, waiting at my convenience.

The court had now completely disbanded; all had now left except for himself, the Viking, Ms Krysiki and the guards. The Magister received a final text and was satisfied that the Authority trusted his judgment and gave him full reign to pass out whatever punishment he saw fit.

He checked his vampire soap opera updates, and then the weather, hmmm, he thought, looks like rain. He finally put his I-phone back in his pocket, leaned forward in his chair and looked steadily at Eric and Lorena, distaste clearly on his face for them both. He sighed and sat back again, taking his time. He crossed his legs and casually fingered his infamous walking stick. He relished in this power as he let them squirm. Then a slow smile finally creased his face, he was starting to feel a bit creative………………


	7. A little Celebration

It was the next evening, the sun had long ago set over the horizon, and Bill just finished taking a relaxing hot shower. He had stood for quite a while under the steaming spray, enjoying the feel of it raising the temperature of his cool body just a bit.

As soothing as the shower was, his thoughts were in turmoil as they were centered on Sookie, always Sookie, and that he needed to speak with her soon. He stood there, jets of hot water prickling his skin, and reflected on all they had been through together, since that first night in Merlottes. My god, he thought. It seemed like ages ago, even for an immortal. So much had happened in so short a time, spurred by the lies, betrayals and commands of others.

Then admittedly, the occasional falsehoods that he felt were necessary to protect her. But his holding back of other vital information that she finally needed to know, this last bit was what he most feared telling her. Would she understand? That he was a victim of his age and position and that he had no choice?  
He sighed humanly and lifted his head up to the steaming hot water, feeling it streaming down his face, and wishing it could wash away the difficulties that yet lie ahead.

Last night they stayed later at Merlottes than he intended. But everyone was having such a good time, laughing and sharing stories. Bill enjoyed watching the interactions of his friends around him. Friends, human friends, that sounded nice.

In the past, he could not have conceived of such a thing. But here he was watching Jessica and Hoyt over in the corner, talking and kissing, good thing Mama isn’t here, he thought. Maybe he will have to have a little talk with her, try to convince her that Jessica and Hoyt are in love and she should give them a chance.

Sam joined Tara behind the bar. Tara had offered to bartend so Sam could attend the tribunal. He did it of his own accord and Sam’s testimony helped Bills case tremendously.  
Bill thought of the fight they had had over Sookie some time ago. But it seems Sam understands now the real love he and Sookie have for each other and has accepted it. One less enemy, Bill thought gratefully.

Terry had taken a break from the kitchen and came out to join the little group. He gave Arlene a peck on the cheek as she walked by with a couple of pitchers of Dixie Draft. He then sat next to Bill and pulled out of his pocket a “medal of honor” he received when he was discharged from the army, after being wounded in Iraq. He wanted to show it to Bill.

Bill took it carefully in his hands and held it with a kind of reverence, thinking back to his own time in the civil war, the starving freezing boys, the hopelessness, the smell of death emanating even from among the living. It was all fresh in his mind as if it were yesterday. Sookie saw Bills face go still and she put her head on his shoulder. Bill thanked Terry for sharing that with him as he handed it back. Terry then hugged Bill and mouthed, "Brother", before he headed back to the kitchens.

Lafayette joined the group after the kitchen closed for the night and pulled out his Aquarian Taro cards. He told fortunes and occasionally got up and danced to the music (much to Sams dismay), feeling mighty good now that his V selling days were over as well as his fearful days of being at Erics mercy. “Halelujious, halelujious”! He cried.  
He still did not admit to the others that he still had very bad dreams though.  
He insisted on telling Bill and Sookie their fortunes as he had them cut the deck together. Sookies cards were dominated by the “Strength” and “Lovers” cards whereas Bills cards were highlighted by the “Justice” card and to Lafayettes surprise, also the “Hierophant” card.  
“These cards all fit so well” Lafayette told them both. “Strength, love, wisdom and justice are all very powerful when put together”. He added looking at them seriously.

Jason sat with them for a bit, enjoying his beer, but his eyes were constantly roaming the room checking out the ladies. He saw a really cute brunette with long legs and a very short skirt just comes in with a girlfriend. He quickly made his apologies, clapped Bill on the shoulder and excused himself from the group. Sookie looked to where he was going and rolled her eyes. It did not take long before Jason was walking out with his arm wrapped tightly around the brunette’s waist. No one was the least bit surprised.

Soon there struck up a beautiful slow melody on the jukebox. Bill quickly stood, and with a shrug said “Sorry Sam” to Sam behind the bar who just shook his head laughing. Then with a smile, Bill did a little bow and put out his hand to Sookie.

“OOOOWEEEE! You go girlfriend!” exclaimed Lafayette clapping. Sookie blushed and put her hand in Bills. He escorted her to the middle of the floor and they shared a lovely slow dance. Bills feet were lighter than air as he alternately twirled her, then held her close, a hand at the small of her back, holding her close as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear and making her shiver. Bill dipped her dramatically at the end of the song, eliciting a round of applause from the entire bar.

Bill smiled, happy for once in his unlife, he felt truly happy. It was almost as if he were human again, feeling so normal, so accepted, and yes, loved. He couldn’t spoil that. He deeply needed that feeling of normalcy for Sookie and for him. Lord knows they have had little of it since they met.

But deep down, wasn’t he really just prolonging the inevitable? Not wanting to have the conversation he needed to, to clear the air once and for all, knowing that it may change everything again and he would be back where he started.  
Hated, feared, and alone.  
He couldn’t lose her, not now, not when they were so close to being what they had always wanted, a normal couple, well as normal as possible considering.

It had been really late when they finally left Merlottes. Everyone helped Sam clean and then close up. And yet they all still stayed in the parking lot talking for quite a while. By the time Bill opened the door of his BMW for Sookie, she was yawning loudly. It would be dawn in a little over an hour, he purposefully stayed as late as possible to enjoy the comraderie along with this special time with Sookie. Happy and with all her friends. Deep down he knew that soon all thiscouldchange. 

He got into the drivers side and put on his seat belt. Sookie immediately put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He turned his head and kissed her forehead gently. "Bill, take me home and make love to me." Sookie said sleepily. Bill started the car and pulled out onto the road. He was quiet for a moment, guilt weighing heavily on his heart. "It is almost dawn Sweetheart, and you are exhausted, dont feel as if you have to". he said softly. "Oh, Bill, quit it" she said again. I've really really missed you". Bill stood his ground. "God, Sookie, you have no idea how much I have missed you too and need you so much." Sookie smiled at this with her eyes still closed. " But how about I just tuck you in tonight and you come over tomorrow after sundown, ok? It has been a long night and you really need to get some sleep."

Sookie gave a little sigh as she lifted a hand to play with his chest hair peeking out his open shirt front. Bill grabbed her fingers and pulled them to his lips. Brushing them with a kiss, making Sookie shiver. He had to stop the play of her hand because it would drive him wild and he would give in. He gained control and said, "Please Sweetheart, I want you to get some rest, I would be a cad to make the wild love to while you are so tired. And I dont want to rush it. You deserve to be loved well all night long, and them some", Bill said in his low deep drawl that always made her ache in her private place.

"Bill, I do love that you are my southern gentleman. Ok, tomorrow night it is" Sookie replied sullenly with a little pout.  
The road was deserted and all was quiet. When they finally reached Sookies house, Bill looked at it grimly, it needs a really good cleaning, and soon. He thought briefly about MaryAnn, the maenad, and how fortunate they all were that that dangerous creature was now dead. She had come so close to killing Sookie. Bill visibly shuddered at that memory.

He got out of the car and went round to open Sookies door. She was asleep. He carefully lifted her and carried her into the house and up the stairs. He took her in to Grans old room, lay her gently on the bed, then proceeded to remove her shoes and her slacks. She never woke up. Then he tucked her beneath the covers, and smoothed his hand over her beautiful long blond hair. A simple touch. My God how he loves her. He closed his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed, knowing he has no right to make love to her again without unburdoning his heart and soul, and finally telling her everything. 

He hated to leave. If only he could just slip beneath the covers and hold her. But he felt the pull of daylight and knew he must go to his own rest. Dam, he hates being a vampire. He reluctantly left her there and walked out, securely locking her front door behind him. He finally got home and into his own resting place, Jessica was already there and sleeping peacefully. He closed his eyes but his mind raced. So much to tell her was his last thoughts as the day dawned.


	8. The Long Awaited Truth

Bill finally finished his shower, taking an extra long one, languishing under the steaming hot water. He then walked in to his bedroom naked, with only a towel drapped over his shoulders. He spied a note on his bureau while at the same time having his ears assaulted by the most horrendous screeching noise coming from downstairs. He quickly yanked on a pair of slacks, rushing, and going commando, and threw on his scarlet robe. He grabbed the note and ran at vampire speed out of his room and down the stairs. He realized immediately that it was the tv making all that noise.

He walked in to the living room and stared at his new plasma tv, a very recent purchase. He’d grown fond of the idea of having one and decided it would be a good idea to have one in the house. The last time he had had one near it was to use as a weapon. Domestic violence? Yeah right. He was given no other choice. Shrugging off that memory, Bill was also satisfied with the package deal he got. A new energy efficient refrigerator purchased at the same time. 

Bill smiled inwardly, Jessica was thrilled at least with the new tv, he could hear the music channel, MTV, all night long when she was about. He really does love all kinds of music and would find himself singing along at times to the great surprise of Jessica. “Well”, he said once, “I did live through Woodstock”. Jessica looked at him in confusion, “What’s Woodstock?” she said. Bill just groaned. Anyways, she was just so happy she could now watch the Vampire Diaries in high def. He chuckled to himself at that one.

Bill roused from his thoughts and focused on the tv as he saw a strange woman attempting to sing, “attempting” being the operative word here. Bill then realized he was watching American Idol. He’d heard all the hype about this show but never had the occasion to watch before.

He now crossed his arms over his chest as waited for this “singer” to finish. He was curious to hear the ruling of the judges. He chuckled as he heartily agreed with their collective thumbs down. He may love all manner of singing and music but there was a limit.

He continued watching as he toweled dry his hair, reluctant to leave, dam, he now understood how some humans could get addicted to this kind of entertainment. He really wanted to listen to the next contestant who walked on stage wearing a cowboy hat, chaps and boots, when he remembered the note that he put in his pocket and took it out now. He opened it and started to read. It was from Jessica. She wanted him to know that Hoyt came by early to pick her up, and that he promised to have her home by 4:30am.

Bill smiled when he thought about the close relationship he now shared with Jessica. She has come a long way and so has he. He had to admit, the words Eric had said to him long ago came to mind, that being a maker can be very rewarding. That was the only honest thing that Eric had ever said to him.

He momentarily wondered what punishment was handed down to Eric and Lorena. There was such a hush about it and only the Magister and a select few knew their sentence. Bill often worried that when they were freed, they would start their machinations against him and Sookie again. But no sense worrying about it now, he had other more pressing things on his mind.

He needed to also remind Jessica to turn off the tv when she is done. It is wasteful, and he believes in going green as much as possible, saving the environment in whatever way he could. He still has to chastise Jessica for forgetting and throwing Tru Blood bottles in the trash.  
He shook his head with a little smile playing at his lips as he muttered “teenagers”. A bad habit he has acquired lately.

Bill absently pocketed the note as he continued to watch the cowgirl sing, “not bad”, he thought, when he heard a key in his front door. He quickly turned off the tv and walked over to see Sookie letting herself in. He rushed to her, grabbed her up, whirled her around, and pressed little kisses on her neck.

She giggled a bit as she ran her fingers through his damp raven hair, wanting nothing more than to throw him to the foyer rug and ride him like a mad woman. It had been weeks since they had made love, way too long. But she held that feeling in check; something else had to be seen to first. So she laid both hands on his glorious bare chest and then pushed away, holding him at arms length.

Bill looked at her questioningly, but she held up her hand before he could say anything, “Bill, we have some unfinished business to get to”. She said this as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out her hand, and nestled in her palm was his ring. Bill just stood there, staring at it. He feared the worst, that she was going to give the ring back, no longer wanting to marry him. He stared at her now, at a loss for words.

“I thought we could try this again”, she said smiling, as she handed him the ring. Bill took it carefully in his hand, looking at her curiously, unsure of her intentions. He then closed his eyes and turned away from her, tightening the hand with the ring into a fist, knowing he must clear the air before they go any farther and dreading the hurt he will cause her.

“Bill, what is it?” said Sookie looking alarmed and laying a gentle hand on his back.  
Bill turned around, brought his other hand up to lightly caress her cheek and said, “There is something I need to tell you sweetheart, something I could not tell you before. And before we go any further, you need to know the whole truth.”

Sookie took a step back and a deep calming breath, to hopefully waylay her fear at this declaration. She clasped her hands together under her chin and looked at him expectantly.

Bill started pacing the foyer, back and forth, clearly having difficulty finding the right words; he then stopped himself, turned to face Sookie, then motioned her into the living room to sit on the red velvet couch. He, on the other hand, stayed standing and slowly started his story.

“When I was turned, you know I became a slave to Lorena. I had no choice but to do her bidding. I had lost everything that mattered to me. To my eternal shame, I gave up, forgot myself, and started becoming like her, a monster. The loss of my family, having to stay away from them to keep them safe, and having to feed, maim and kill, it put me over the edge.” Bill paused here; he stilled and closed his eyes for a moment reliving haunted memories.

He roused himself again and continued. “Something happened years later to finally bring me back to my senses, to who I really am, and I was finally able to release that bond after many years with her.”

“How did you finally get Lorena to release you?” asked Sookie, interrupting. Bill looked at her closely, and took his time before replying, “I was ready to stake myself if she did not let me go.” Sookie drew in a quick breath at this and her hand flew to cover her mouth. She regained her composure and said softly, “I had no idea it was so horrible Bill”.  
He replied, “It was all horrible Sookie, I was horrible.”

Bill turned away and then continued his story, “Finally, being away from Lorena, I thought I could start anew, now free of such bondage. I traveled, experienced and desperately wanted to connect with my humanity again. It was difficult, I could not mainstream as today, there was no synthetic blood, and I still had to feed.  
But I digress, so let me continue.

As it was, Queen Sophie Ann saw me not long after and she realized I had skills. I then unwillingly became her subject and once again in the service of a mad woman. I had no choice but to perform her bidding also. To decline her wishes would have been considered treason. So, I became a procurer for her.”

Bill stopped talking for a moment, as he looked pointedly at her, grief clearly etched on his face and in his voice. Sookies eyes started to widen as an unwelcome thought was growing in her mind.

“That night I first walked in to Merlottes, the night you saved me, I did not just happen to come there on a whim, I was sent by Sophie Ann to investigate and procure you.”

Sookie was in shock, unable to speak or move, she just sat there immobile.

Bill hurried on, needing to finally get it off his chest; this burden has been weighing so heavily on his soul. “She had knowledge of your gift from your cousin Hadley who was her consort. She wanted to know more about you and I was to bring you in eventually. Though as I came to know you I kept you away from her.

“Hadley?” said Sookie. My cousin Hadley? All this time she was with Sophie Ann? Shes the one who gave me away to that queen b*tch? What happened to Hadley? Where is she?”

“I don’t know Sookie, I am not sure what happened to all those who were in Sophie Ann’s court. When I first saw Hadley there, I did not know who she was, but she seemed very happy to be with Sophie. They may have even been in love, as well as lovers. I was alone with her once and she asked me to say hello to you, her cousin. It surprised me, this connection. I could not tell you about her then. But I promise you now, I will look into her whereabouts”, said Bill.  
“Please, let me continue.

“I had long become disillusioned with Sophie Ann and her wild requests, but again I had no choice. To deny her would be an act of treason and punishable by the true death. I could see right away that you were an innocent and as I came to know you, you opened my heart, and I fell so deeply in love with you.”

Bill fell to one knee in front of Sookie and continued, “I never planned on giving you over to Sophie Ann. I purposely protected you and kept you away from her. But I did continue to look into your family history. I wanted to know what it was that she wanted from you. I was not privy to any information other than I was to investigate you and eventually bring you in.

In the past I had learned not to ask too many questions. I fell in love with you Sookie. It was the night we walked through the cemetery, I knew then, I knew I loved you. Not for what you are but for who you are. I love you body and soul. But as time went on it became more and more difficult to tell you this truth. I was selfish, I couldn’t lose you. I am so sorry.”

Sookie, jumped up, looking wild, barely hearing this last and said, “What am I? Some kind of freak that everyone wants a piece of?

BILL, WHAT AM I?”

Bill replied slowly shaking his head, I don’t know what you are Sookie and I don’t care, I love you just as you are.”

Bill hurriedly continued on, “I needed to find a way to break myself away from Sophie Ann and protect you as well. I had been interested in the AVL and their views on vampire rights and equality with humans after the great revelation. I met secretly with Nan Flannagan and she then became interested in me and my association with Sophie Ann for other reasons.  
I then was given a secret mission to investigate the V dealings that had gotten out of hand in this area. But I was under strict orders not to reveal to anyone this new mission.

Sookie, not really listening any more to the politics involved, and unconscious of her movements quickly stood up and started backing away, the play of emotions on her face were wild and sad. She blurted out, “Our meeting, our falling in love, it was all a set up? A lie?”

“NO Sookie, NO!  
Bill stood up following her with arms open, “I admit that I came there under false pretenses, but I met you, came to know you and I fell in love with you. I never ever meant to hurt you. Bill stood there, his piercing blue eyes pleading with her, wanting so desperately to make her understand. 

“Sookie, There is something else.” Bill briefly closed his eyes at this next reveal, but he couldn’t stop, he had to go on. “The night that the Rattrays beat you, I had a visit from Sophie Ann. She was anxious, pacing up and down in this very room, and wanted to know what I found out about you. I told her very little which was the truth. She was frustrated and wanted to see you for herself when I told her I was already late for our 1:30am rendezvous.

She came with me and when we neared the clearing, we heard the beating and your frantic cries. I rushed to intervene but Sophie held me back. She is over twice my age and much stronger. I argued with her to let me go. That it made no sense to do this. I could only think that you were a young innocent. It brought to mind my own daughter and how I would feel if someone was doing this to her.

She said this was a perfect opportunity to get my blood into you to better find out what you are. She only exchanges blood from certain humans after they have been properly screened. She didn’t want to taint her blood needlessly with you, should you prove to be not what she expected. When finally she let me go, I rushed to kill the scum that beat you so badly because of me.” Sophie Ann did not wish to wait for you to heal and be caught near the dawn, so she left and instead expected a report from me as soon as possible.

Sookies mind was closed off and racing, her hands flew to her face and she wasn’t hearing anything Bill was saying anymore. Next, rage took over, she flew at him, fists raised and started beating his chest and face. Bill just stood there, taking it all. Sookie let out all her rage and frustrations on him. She then stopped momentarily, breathing hard and her broken heart frantically beating.

Bill shook his head and stood back, ripped his robe off and threw it to the floor. He fell to his knees in front of her, arms outspread, “Don’t stop…….more” he croaked in a voice filled with emotion.

Sookie needed no encouragement, she fell on him again reigning blow after blow. Bill stayed on his knees, calmly taking the punishment.  
Soon her fists slowed, but he encouraged her, “NO, don’t stop, give me your pain, I want to feel your pain”, he cried out in anguish.

Sookie let it all out till she had nothing left and finally fell on his chest, crying uncontrollably. Bill, his own chest heaving with emotion, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to him, bloody tears falling silently down his own cheeks.

When Sookie was finally able to speak, she lifted her head, looked at the tracks of red tears emanating from those blue eyes that always held so much for her, and said, “How can I get past this, how can I forgive you? My heart is broken”.

Bill eyes closed in grief, then he opened them again and looked into her own,” I don’t want to be forgiven,” he said strongly, “I don’t deserve it, but I cannot change the past. Only know that now I am free to make my own choices and I choose you, it has always been you, as if destiny, that we were meant to be together. But now it is your choice Sookie, can you look beyond this pain, these terrible truths? Will you be able to see what has always been in my heart?

Bill stopped for a moment as he gently touched her face, then continued, “I want to tell you something else, something I saw, many, many years ago in a dream, long before I met you.

It was a difficult and dangerous time then. I was in my day sleep and dreaming. In my dream, I swear I saw your face, and you spoke my name. I have never forgotten it but it was pushed back in to the recesses of my mind because I thought it was just that, a dream, and I did not believe it.

But when I saw you that first night in Merlottes, I was perplexed; I knew I had seen you before.” Bill slowly shook his head, “I don’t know, maybe it was some crazy coincidence or maybe it was meant to be.” He blinked as if coming back from the past, “But for now, you must follow what is in your heart and your mind. As for me, I will love you forever Sookie Stackhouse.”

Sookie lay her head on his chest again, mentally and physically exhausted, she sighed, no matter what, his nearness always gave her a feeling of calm, safety, and contentment as no other could. Can she love the man and forgive the vampire? If not could she live without him? Can she look beyond this new revelation and ever feel the same?

She didn’t know what to think, so she just lay there, eyes closed, and cheek on his chest. Bill did not move, but allowed her all the time she needed, knowing that whatever she decides he will abide by it.

After what seemed like hours of contemplation, Sookies mind felt numb to all things except one, she loved him, she loved him with all her heart. Bill may not want her to forgive him but to love is to forgive. She realized that none of it was his fault and she forgave him, but is that enough? After all that’s happened? Her brows drew together as she lifted her head, looked up at his beautiful face and said”  
“You still should have told me before.”

Bill looked into her eyes, his soul now completely bare, everything on the table, and replied, “I wanted so much to tell you but aside from my orders, and all that has happened to us since our first meeting that night in Merlottes, I was also afraid. I was afraid the truth would be too much and drive you away.

The more I waited the harder it became. I just couldn’t stand to see the hurt in your eyes at this ugly truth. And the idea of you not being a part of my life, of spending any more of these cursed haunted nights without you, I couldn’t take the chance of losing you. I was being selfish. Again, I am so sorry.”

Bill absently smoothed back a lock of her long blond hair, his touching her that way, playing with her hair, and light fingers tracing her ear, was so calming. She knew now that she needed to make a choice.

Sookie pulled back out of his arms. She touched his face and wiped traced a bloody tear. He looked into her eyes steeling himself as to what she would say, afraid of losing his miracle.  
She reached for his hand that was still closed in a fist. She opened his fingers to reveal the ring. She touched it gingerly, her mind finally made up, she took the ring and then proceeded to give it back to him.

 

To be continued.........


	9. Hoyt's choice

Arrhhhhh, MMMMMM, he moaned softly, clutching her cool form to his warm one, her lips firmly attached to his neck. MMMMMM she also moaned in unison as his hot blood flowed smoothly down her throat. This was the most erotic thing he ever could have imagined in his wildest dreams.

One arm around her waist, and the other wrapped in her flaming hair, he held her tight to him. It was incredible this feeling, his blood being siphoned out of his jugular. The brief pain in the beginning was miniscule when she first sank in her fangs. Now, he felt nothing short of ecstasy.

This sensation, this sucking of his blood, sent waves of electricity spiraling down to his c*ck, making it swell against his tight jeans. It didn’t help that she was lying on top of him with one long pale thigh nestled between his legs. She was naked, except for the gold locket around her neck, that he gave her last week. Dam, thats crazy sexy he thought. Jessica moved purposely, up and down his hard form while she drank. Her body was in constant motion, and her leg unconsciously rubbing against his bulge, making it unbearable for him not to grab her, whip off his pants, throw her under him and sink deep into her.

But his mama raised him to be a gentleman, so he let her have her way, letting her take in his blood to feed her need and her lust. He moaned again, he couldn’t hold back any more, he needed to touch her. He moved his hand purposely to her panties, maneuvering a few fingers under the elastic and pulling them down a bit so he could fit his hand over her mound of red curls.

A finger slid in and out of her moist cool folds, then he glided one into her core. My god she was tight, virginal tight. He hated having to hurt her when they made love. He has tried to stretch her, but it never lasted.

He was about to lose control, then as if she could sense him, she took one final sip and then brought her lips to his, moaning his name into his mouth as their tongues dueled and their kiss deepened. He tasted his own blood mixed with her juices, salty and sweet.

Jessica couldn’t get enough, she wanted Hoyt so badly. She wanted him, wanted him inside her, but dam if it didn’t hurt like the devil the first time he thrusts in. But she would vamp up and handle it; she smiled to herself at that thought. It felt soo good the more they made love and she wanted to please him too.

Hoyt kept up the gentle assault to Jessica with his big finders as she writhed in pleasure. Her own hand slid down to his huge bulge and massaged him, then delicate fingers released the button and slid down the zipper.

“Ahhhrr” Hoyt said as her own hand slipped inside his jeans and now had a tight hold on his thick manhood, squeezing and rubbing it while his own hand was going at near vamp speed and bringing her to a shuddering orgasm. He couldn’t his own anymore and he came in to her hand. Both young lovers gave simultaneous resounding cries as their bodies both trembled with the aftermath.

“Hoyt, that you up there? What in tarnations going on?”  
“Oh Sh*t”, cried Hoyt as both he and Jess were assaulted by that strident scream. They quickly scrambled off the bed to grab at the strewn clothes on the floor. “Mama is back from her meeting early” said Hoyt exasperated.  
“I’ll just jump out the window Hoyt, its no big deal. I just don’t want her to find me here”, said Jess dejectedly as she shimmied into her jeans and made a grab for the rest of her clothes. Thought she hid them, her thoughts centered on how disappointed she is that Hoyt hasnt dealt with his mama yet.

“Well, ok, but give me a kiss first” said Hoyt, throwing on his shirt and not happy at all with the situation, but still not yet willing to go toe to toe with mama. He grabbed Jess for a quick peck. Just then Mama burst in to the room. She moved pretty quickly considering all that bulk she carried.

“I thought so! You little red headed vamp tramp, I want you out a here and away from my boy once and for all” Mama said red faced, huffing and wheezing. She then took one look at Hoyts bloody neck and screeched.  
“You are going to kill him you dead wh*re” Mama was now turning purple in the face with her wrath.

“Now Mama, I love Jess and you will respect her, or I am leaving here for good”, Hoyt yelled back, stepping in front of Jess, FINALLY taking a stand.  
“I will not, this is my house and I want her gone now or I’ll call Bud Dearborn to arrest her for trespassing. And you boy aint goin' nowhere lessin I let you”.

”Bud aint gonna do that and you know it mama, so you can stop right there. If Jess goes so do I”. Hoyt finally yelled back, standing up to her. Mama looked stricken at this, placed a hand on her chest and replied, “Hoyt you can’t mean that, you would choose that dead tramp over your mama?”

“STOP CALLING HER THAT! And oh yes I will. You give me no choice”, Hoyt said this as he placed his hands firmly on his hips and glared at her. “That’s it, I’ve had it, I’m moving out. Jess and I are getting our own place.” Jessica tried to say something at this point but she was too embarrassed as well as too furious to speak. Right now she had an overwhelming urge to rip Mamas throat open and suck her dry. Get a grip she thought. Dam, I need to have Bill up his lessons in self control.

“C’mon Jess, let’s go. I’ll come back later for my things” Hoyt said this as he escorted a stiff and silent Jessica out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and straight out the front door, slamming it hard behind him. All the while Mama was throwing curses at Jessica like a drunken sailor.

Mama was shaking with fury as she went to the window to watch the couple walk towards Hoyts truck. She listened to their conversation but also held her head with one hand, that dam headache is back with a fury. She heard them talking on the way to Hoyts truck, and focused on what Jessica just said, “We can go to Bills for now Hoyt, at least till we find another place. I still need a safe hidey hole to sleep in during the day.

I know for sure Bill will not turn you out; and there are plenty of empty bedrooms upstairs. Anyways, things are really great between us. I really get him now and he gets me. Well, I mean we still have some issues, but we are working it out.” Jess said this as she gave Hoyt a quick hug, thrilled that he stood up for her to Mama. “Well, alright, if you say so Jess, it’s just that it wasn’t to long ago Bill wanted to throw me out a closed window.” Hoyt said this as he opened the car door for Jess.

Mama’s eyes narrowed, as she continued to breathe heavily, still listening at the window. She thought, “Bill Compton, this is all his fault, if he hadn’t brought that tramp to Bon Temps my boy would never think to leave me”. She pulled back from the window, distraught, and mind made up. She waddled determinedly to her bedroom and rummaged in the closet.

Jess touched Hoyt on his arm as he was driving, he lifted it and she slid beneath and wrapped her arm around his middle. She sighed at how good he felt, and how lucky she was that he loved her so much. Then her brow furrowed as she thought, she is the cause of the trouble between Hoyt and his controlling Mama. As much as she disliked the old bat, guilt started to set in.

Jessica pulled back a bit and looked up at Hoyt. He sensed her misgivings and looked at her seeing the pain and doubt in her eyes. “Jess now don’t feel bad, this has been a long time coming between Mama and me. It’s not your fault. Anyways, she would have probably hated any girl I brought home. Neither one of us can help that she is a bitter prejudiced old woman. I chose you Jess, youre my gal, and I stand by that.”

Jess nodded, and then laid her head back against Hoyt’s chest, sighing heavily. A few minutes passed then she perked up, “Hoyt, do you think we could stop and pick up some Tru Bloods on the way to Bills? We are kind of low on B positives and I would like to get Bill some O’s Anyways, and I really think we should get you something to eat too. I did feed from you.” Jess said this last sounding very apologetic.

Taking a quick glance at her, Hoyt smiled and said, “I told you Jess, I want you to take my blood. When you did it, that feeling, well, it was just so amazing and it connects us like nothing else I could ever imagine. But you are right about one thing, I am powerful hungry. Ive got a hankering for some spicy gumbo, like my spicy girlfriend,” he finished, giving her a squeeze.

She punched his arm lightly but he yelled "OW", teasing her for her strength. "OH!! Sorry" Jess said in horror, thinking she really hurt him. Hoyt chuckled and steered the truck onto the highway, heading towards the strip mall at the other end of town. “Bobby Joes Cajun Hut” was right near Bon Temps Liquor. His mouth was already watering at the thought of Bobby Joe’s famous gumbo.


	10. The Fates are a Cruel Mistress

Bill sat back on his heels; he looked down at the lovely diamond ring now nestled again in the palm of his hand, then back up at Sookie. His throat constricted, he steeled himself, ready to accept her choice, but in all honesty, he expected the worst.

Sookie finally broke the silence, “Bill, first I need to know that if we are to be together that we will never keep anything from each other ever again. I admit I've too been guilty of holding back things. I don’t want to ever go through what we have these last few months. Can we do this? Together? Is it possible for us?”

Bill looked at her, “Sookie, I want nothing more. I was ordered to keep things from you, and then to commit acts beyond my control. I never wanted any of it. Now I am in a position to dictate what I can or cannot do. I finally have my own choice back. I haven’t had that luxury since it was taken from me so long ago.”

Sookie nodded at this, and then she looked up at him, her decision made. With a serious face she said, “Please, Bill, then ask me again”.

Bills dead heart leapt in his chest. Could she still want him? After all the horror he revealed, all the hateful truths that he had to keep inside and tore apart his soul? Or was she playing with him? He was almost afraid of her answer.  
Bills heart was in his throat when he held the ring up between his thumb and forefinger and raised his beautiful blue eyes to hers and said,

“Miss Stackhouse, light of my life, my miracle, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Sookie looked up into those mesmerizing eyes, the ones that she loved so much, and that revealed his deep soul. She always knew it was love at first sight with Bill, and that no matter what, she would always love him.  
She held back a little, feeling the waves of emotion flowing out of Bill as he waited patiently for her to make her choice. It was time.

“Yes Bill Compton, YES, I will marry you!”

Bills eyes closed in relief. He jumped up; a huge smile graced his beautiful face and abundant joy emanated from his entire being. He lifted her up into his arms and swung her around as she laughed with her own joy filled heart. Any hurt now forgiven and forgotten. He stopped long enough to place the ring on her finger. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her hand as he whispered, “I love you sweetheart, now and forever.”

“Oh Bill, I love you too and can’t imagine a life without you. Please, please, take me upstairs, I need to feel you inside me, I have missed you so much.”

He pulled her into his arms again, his lips caressing her hair, and breathed near her ear, “No Sookie, that would not be right, as much as I want you right now, want to make love to you all night long, make you cry out my name to the heavens and still cry for more, we cannot. I will not touch you in that way until we are properly wed”, Bill said firmly.

Sookie was crestfallen, she pouted and then said with laughter edged in her voice, “Bill I love it that you are my dark southern gentleman, but really, not right now hun.” She said, still trying to provoke him.

He laughed lightly, touched his lips to her forehead, then pulled back and replied with a smoldering look, “don’t tempt me further vixen. I’d better see you home. And we have a lot of planning to do.” He kissed her again, his lips lingering on hers, her warm breath, so like sunshine, flowed over him like a warm caress. He groaned inwardly at his confounded ingrained need to be a gentleman. Sighing, and knowing full well that he must, he then said as he realized he was half naked, “I had better go put something on before I take you home.”

Sookie touched his arm as he was turning and said teasingly, you don’t have to do that on my account Bill Compton, I love you just like this”. She was looking him up and down very suggestively, taking in his form fitting trousers, MMMMM, and all tight in the right places, the telltale bulging at the front. She reluctantly looked away from that temptation and now took in his well muscled chest. She touched him there, running a hand through that silky hair, loving the feel of it. Her fingers drifted down to tease and play with the button on his trousers.

“Oh you are naughty aren’t you, trying to break my resolve!” Bill said while his eyes smoldered in to hers, knowing she just loved to tease him. He lifted her again in to a big bear hug, then slowly let her glide down his body, allowing her to feel his hardness straining against his pants, “This is what you do to me sweetheart” he said in a low sexy voice. Bill then captured her lips and proceeded to kiss her senseless. My god could he kiss! Sookies knees buckled and she was unable to think clearly about anything else whenever he possessed her like that.

Bill reluctantly broke the kiss, trying to regain his self control. He wanted nothing better that to take her upstairs and love her till the wee hours of the morning. Sigh, but no, he must stay strong to this resolve.

He smiled into her eyes as she smiled back, volumes spoken in that exchanged look. He then swatted her behind, and with a wink mouthed “vixen” again, and ran upstairs to his room. He grabbed the white Henley that was lying on his bed and quickly put it on. He turned to his bureau and picked up his car keys, and wallet, pocketing them both. He next picked up his phone and was about to pocket it too when he saw there was a text message.

He hit view and read,

“Hey Daddy! Hoyt and I just did some shopping. Got us some Tru Bloods, and he got something to eat. We are on our way there. Can Hoyt stay awhile with us?”

Hmmm, sounds like something’s wrong, thought Bill. He considered for a moment Hoyts Mama. She was a formidable woman, controlling and strong. Jess could be having a bit of trouble getting her to accept their relationship. He may have to have a little sit down with all of them and try to mediate the situation. He owes Jessica that.

Bill was ready to reply when he thought again, Dam, I hate using the number keys to type. It takes forever. They really need to update this technology. I will just talk to them both when they get here. He pocketed the phone and headed downstairs.

While waiting, Sookie sighed heavily, realizing that she would have to be patient till she and Bill can resume their incredible sex life. Secretly she was truly pleased that Bill loved and respected her so much to want to wait. She smiled as she thought, why is it he sometimes makes me want to kiss him and kick him at the same time? Its just love I guess.

She thought briefly of the times Eric had tried to coerce her in to sex and into being turned like he did Pam. She shuddered at both those horrible thoughts. Even after having his blood, and the dreams she has had to endure, she may have been curious about him but never wanted to have sex with him.

When she thought about it, she was the one to turn to Bill whenever she needed him, and she will always love him for that. He gave her time, letting her choose when she was ready.

Bill would also die first before he would ever consider willingly turning her or anyone for that fact. She would always be grateful that he understood that on his own. He really knew her so well. But she also knew he never wanted to turn Jessica. She finally found out he was willing to take five years in a coffin instead.

Thank god the Magister didn't give him that punishment. She couldn’t bear the thought. Anyways, I guess we can thank Lorena for Bill hating to do that to others. Her heart felt heavy at all the pain and loss Bill has had to endure as well as the darkness that had consumed him. But it was the good man in Bill that finally triumphed in the end.

There is so much that has happened these last few months. All the trouble and obstacles they had to overcome. Hopefully it is finally over. But it seems that whatever bad has happened, that Eric has had a hand in it and their misery. Bill may be younger than Eric, and not as strong, but he will always be the better man.

And now, after all she has found out recently about Erics betrayals, she only feels revulsion for him and maybe just a bit of pity. Her last thought of Eric was wondering what punishment the Magister gave him. I hope it keeps him away from us for a very very long time, forever would be best.”

As she had all these thoughts racing through her head, Sookie absently wandered through the big double doors into the room on the other side of the foyer, which was Bills library and office. She saw the very old family bible lying on the desk, which gratefully distracted her from her previous thoughts. Curious, she was just about to pick it up when she heard Bill come down the stairs. She turned to ask him a question about it when there was a knock on the door. Sookie started towards it, wondering who it was.

Bill gave an exasperated look at the interruption, gave her a wink, and stayed her movements with a hand. "Ive got it sweetheart." Bill said, and went to answer it thinking, "Jessica must have forgotten her keys". In those few seconds, his mind drifted completely to thoughts for Sookie and his wedding to come. He already had plenty of ideas to make the day special for Sookie.

So immersed in these happy musings was Bill that he was completely caught off guard when he opened the front door and saw the double barreled shotgun muzzle pointed directly at his chest, and the powerful boom it made as it was fired point blank.

 

To be continued


	11. We Are All Kept Alive By Magic

“UNDER WATER, I’M UNDER WATER!”

I can’t move, can’t breathe, I feel like I’m drowning. Everything around me is moving in slow motion. I want to scream and scream and scream but I can’t. 

Sookies mind was in a tailspin as she stood frozen to the spot, hands pressed to her cheeks with fingers splayed, her mouth open and nothing coming out.   
She witnessed these horrific seconds as if they were a nightmare moving in slow motion. One moment she was seeing her beloved give her a playful wink, the next she heard ear shattering thunder, and watched his body lift up into the air and fly backwards, crashing onto the foyer stairs, bones crunching and blood spurting everywhere.   
The gunshot was still ringing in her ears, filling her head with the noise.

Finally Sookie found her voice, and she screamed,  
“BILLLLLLLLL!! NOOOOO!! God help us, BILLLLLLLL!!

She could finally move and ran to him on shaky legs. Bills prone and still body lay on the stairs, eyes open and glazed, staring straight up at nothing, a hole in his chest the size of her two fists put together. His white Henley now bright red, as blood continued to soak the fabric, and was dripping down the stairs, pooling on the floor by her white keds.

Sookie’s chest was heaving, her heart racing, as she tore her tear filled eyes away from his limp form to finally look at the doorway and see who could have done this. Her eyes widened when she saw Maxine Fortenberry standing there with a crazed look in her eyes. She too was frozen to the spot while still holding up the smoking double barreled shotgun that boldly displayed “Steve Newlin Special” stamped in gold lettering on the side.

“HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU?”   
Was all Sookie could croak out. She had whisked off her cardigan and wadded it up to press to the gaping wound in Bills chest. Tears were coursing down her cheeks as she looked down to his and whispered, “C’mon baby, c’mon. Heal”.

Maxines formidable bulk was still blocking the doorway, staring straight ahead, eyes wide and spittle starting to form on her lips. Her mouth was moving, trying to form words but she was just mouthing nonsensical syllables.   
Sookie was leaning over Bill in a defensive mode but soon realized that Mama herself looked like she was in shock, and hopefully no longer threat, so she turned all her attention to Bill. She kept pressure on the wound, and felt completely helpless, not knowing what to do next. She hoped and prayed that he would heal soon, but the wound was so very bad and near his heart, if not right through it. She was afraid to leave him for a second to call for help. Anyways, who could she call?

As she fretted, her mind went wild trying to find answers. What if it was a wooden bullet? NO, NO, it couldn’t be, he would be gone already, but why isn’t he healing? Oh please God, please help me. Don’t let this happen, not now, not when things were only going to get better, when everything was finally out in the open and we had a chance to be free, to love, and be together as man and wife, like normal folk. Hell, better than normal folk.

How stupid she’s been. All this time, she never gave him a chance to explain. Letting others get in between them, and being angry at Bill for things that were not his fault. Why, why didn’t she understand sooner, that he was acting human after all and not perfect like she expected him to be. She wanted to scream at her foolishness and the time lost with him.   
“NO, NO, this is not happening. Bill, please honey, PLEASE wake up, wake up!” Sookie cried, tears flowing like a river and mingling with the blood that seemed to be everywhere. Her cardigan was already soaked, but she held it in place none the less, not leaving him, never leaving him.

“Mama, why are you here?” a male voice cracked through Sookies wall of misery. She looked back at the doorway and through her blurred vision saw Hoyt, brown bag in hand; walk up behind his Mama who was still standing there and not moving, the drooping at the corner of her mouth seemed more pronounced.   
But Hoyt didn’t notice his Mamas distress as he looked past her and saw the devastation in the house, blood everywhere, Sookies tear filled face and Bills blood soaked body beside her.

“What the F…” MAMA? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” Mama didn’t see him, nor acknowledge him; she said nothing and stared straight ahead. Even her ramblings had stopped.   
Jessica just stepped up next to Hoyt. At first she had held back when she saw it was his mama. She was reluctant to approach, thinking let Hoyt deal with her first. But she zipped up the porch steps vamp speed when she heard Hoyt shouting. Jessica stopped short when she saw the trail of blood that led her eyes to Sookie and a bloody body on the stairs. A gasp escaped her lips as she stared in shock, realizing who the body belonged to.

“Please, someone help me, I don’t know what to do”, Sookie cried to them both.

Jessica ran to her, then stopped short, not wanting to admit that it was Bill. She raised her hand to cover her mouth and turned away. She bent over for a minute, her stomach lurching, but then composed herself and turned back to them, feeling helpless. She finally addressed Sookie in a shakey voice,  
“Sssookie, what can I do, I, I don’t know how to help. 

Meanwhile, Hoyt dropped the small bag of groceries and yanked the shotgun out of Mamas hand. He looked at it, dam it, he thought as he recognized the name stamped on it. These nutjobs that are the dangerous ones, putting foolish and dangerous ideas in old ladys heads.  
He looked to Mama, she still just stood there, as if in a trance. Hoyt grabbed her arm, not to gently, and dragged her inside. He led her past Sookie and Jess, into the living room. He pushed her to sit into a plush arm chair. She allowed him to do this, without any resistance at all, as if she were a child.  
His brows furrowed as he left her there, so still and strangely emotionless, and went to see if he could help the others. He reached them and reluctantly looked down at Bill, who still had not moved, except for his eyes closing as if in farewell.

My god, Hoyt thought, as guilt set in, this is all my fault. He should have dealt with Mama much sooner, and then maybe this tragedy could have been avoided.  
“Sookie”, Hoyt finally found his voice, and continued gently, “I think it best we get Bill off these stairs. We can move him to the couch in the living room. Sookie couldn’t speak, just nodded slowly. She stood up as Jess and Hoyt both lifted Bill gently and moved him to the red velvet couch, across from where Mama sat still as stone.

Sookie was still weeping, as she knelt near Bill. Then she looked up and finally knew what she had to do. “Jessica, I need you to bite my wrist, if I can get my blood in to Bill, it should help him to heal.”  
“Sookie I can’t” cried Jessica, looking more frightened.   
“Yes you can. NOW DO IT!” Said Sookie in a voice filled with desperation.

Sookie held up her hand, positioned her wrist by Jessicas mouth and waited.  
Jessica looked down at Bills bloody body, she then simulated taking a deep breath, grabbed Sookies wrist and bit. Sookie winced as fangs penetrated her artery. She then brought it down to Bill as her blood started to flow. She maneuvered her wrist between his lips and tried to get him to drink.  
After a few moments she thought she could feel his lips moving slightly, but it was so imperceptible that she could have been imagining it.  
“C’mon honey, take me in”. She said quietly as she sat down on the floor next to him and put her other hand around his head. She kissed his forehead gently, and then laid her cheek there, closed her eyes, and waited.

****  
Bill was locked in a separate world. His eyes remained closed, but he felt droplets of warm sweet blood trickle down his throat. The pain in his chest was terrible. He shuddered ever so slightly, feeling his body broken, but that didn’t stop his thoughts from racing, “What happened?” he thought, “Where’s Sookie? Is she safe?” His mind was frantic and felt a strange separation from his body.  
***

Sookie felt just a very small pull on her blood. She looked up at Jessica, who was waiting with hands clasped by her lips. With eyes closed she was mentally reciting a prayer for the sick she remembered from Sunday School.   
“Something’s still wrong, this is taking way too long. He’s not healing.” Sookie said to Jessica, desperation in her voice and mirrored in her eyes. Jessica looked stricken, she then glanced at Hoyt who was pacing the foyer, hands to his head, pulling at his hair. His own thoughts in turmoil over what his own mother has just done.

Her mind working furiously, Sookie had an idea. "Jessica, please, get Bills phone out of his pocket, call Fangtasia, the number should be in there. We need to get a hold of Dr Ludwig. Maybe she can help. Please hurry, I am so afraid he is really going to die. He..he can’t die, we’re finally going to get married” Sookie said this pleadingly, holding up the hand with the ring on her finger, to Jessica.  
“I can’t live without him Jess. I cant."

"Oh Sookie, I'm sure its gonna be ok", said Jessica reassuringly, but deep down she was scared as sh*t. She bent down and gently fished Bills phone out of his pant pocket. “You know Bill, he’s a fighter.” Jessica stood and turned quickly hoping Sookie would not see the panic on her face. She looked up Fangtasia in the contacts, hit autodial and waited.  
The phone was picked up on the second ring by a strange voice, 

“Ahoy Mateys, this be Fangtasia herrrre, wherrrrre you get morrrrre bite for your coin, what be yourrrrre pleasurrrre?”

“You got to be kidding me“, thought Jess, “Please sir, I need to speak to Pam” she said hurriedly.

“Well now lass, she be mighty busy, and she’d have me strung up by the yard arm quicker than you can say Bobs youre uncle, if’n I interrupt her. I be Redbeard the new barkeep, can I help ye instead?” said the strange man.

“Please sir, tell her its Jessica Hamby, she knows me, and it’s a matter of life and true death.” Jessica continued in the same frantic voice.

“Well now, you sound mighty put out lass, allrrrrighty then, lets see what ole Redbeard can do fir ya. Be just a moment.” Redbeard replied. 

Jessica suddenly heard the music, “Don’t Fear the Reaper” playing on the phone. “NO NO NO! Don’t put me on hold. “She yelled into the phone as she slapped her forehead.   
Hoyt had been pacing as well. He chanced a glance in to the living room, and saw Mama had slumped over sideways in the chair. He ran in and knelt on the floor next to her. Her eyes were open but glazed and distant. One of them was strangely half closed, and her mouth hung slack and drooping to one side.

“Mama, Mama! Hoyt yelled, shaking her shoulder, trying to get her to respond. Nothing. Looking at her closely, Hoyt realized what must be happening.  
“Oh god, Jess, I think Mama’s had a stroke. I need to get her to a hospital right now. “

Sookie looked up at Jessica listlessly, “You’d better go help him Jess. Give me the phone, I’ll wait for Pam.”

“But Sookie I need to be here for Bill and you. What if you need me? I can’t leave you here alone.” Said Jessica, torn between these two terrible situations.  
“It’s alright Jess, please, just go. I’ll call Jason if I need help. There’s nothing you can do right now. I just have to wait and pray he heals. I was sure he took in some of my blood, it has to work, it has to. I cant lose him now”.

“But…..alright”, Jessica finally caved, knowing Sookie was right. “But first let me lick your wrist, otherwise you could bleed out.”

Bill wasn’t drinking her blood, she couldn’t feel the telltale pull at all, and she knew she needed to be strong now. Being weakened by loss of blood wasn’t going to help him, or her.   
“OK, do it” Sookie finally said to Jess. Jessica licked her wrist to stop the steady flow.

After a quick hug to Sookie and a hopefully reassuring look, Jess turned and rushed to Hoyt. Together they picked up Mamas bulk. Thank god for Jessicas added strength, Mama weighed a ton. They carried her out the front door and down the front walk to Hoyts red pickup truck. After a bit of maneuvering, they were able to get Mama into the back seat. They both quickly jumped into the front. Hoyt started the truck and revved the engine while sparing a worried look to Jess. The truck and took off with a roar, kicking up gravel in the tires wake.

*********  
Bill felt as if he body was floating. He was rising up, higher and higher. It was peaceful, quiet. He looked down, saw his bloody body and his beloved Sookie crying silently next to him. Why is it he always makes her cry? He has only ever brought her pain and suffering. What right has he to do this? Doesn’t she deserve better than that?   
The pain in his chest came back one hundred fold, but he knew it was not because of the blast but because he had hurt her again. He was selfish to want her so. He should only care about what she is best for her, and what she deserves.   
She needs to lie in the sunlight, have children, live out her dreams under a bright blue sky, and not forever under the cover of darkness with him. He felt wetness touch his own cheeks as he looked down upon her grieving form.

Things around him became fuzzy and softly lit. Was he still alive? Well by vampire terms. Or merely walking towards the true death? He once told Sookie we were all kept alive by magic. Is this some kind of magic now? Or just a part of a journey he must continue. He hated the thought of walking this path alone again, and away from his true miracle, Sookie.  
For the first time in 140 years he was given a reason to truly live. The magic was more real only when in her presence.

Bills mind was free to roam....Is there a god, devil, or both? If so would they each punish him in eternity for his crimes? Could his punishment already have begun? His soul is torn asunder when he thinks of Sookies grief and pain. There is no worse punishment than that. He would do anything to prevent her hurting further, and resign himself to hell to ensure her safety and happiness.

He wondered, if it were possible, and he could go back in time, knowing what he did now, would he still have approached her and loved her? Or would he have merely glanced at her through the window at Merlottes, and then walked away. 

Maybe then she would have never met their evil kind, never been thrown into so much danger, never been as physically and emotionally hurt as she has been. She could have married Sam. He is a good man and capable of taking care of her, able to walk side by side with her in the sunlight, and most importantly, able to give her children. 

But dam, what he wouldn’t have done to see his children in her eyes.   
That can never happen though, he knew that. It wasn’t fair to ask Sookie to go through life with him and not experience the joy of having children. Bills mind whirled with its continued painful contemplations laced with so much remorse and regret.

He slowly realized he was not sure where he was, and really, did it matter? If he stays in this void, away from her, she has a chance at something better, something more. He knows deep down he should not endanger her further. A broken heart should be able to heal easier than a broken body, shouldn’t it?  
Had Sookie opened the door, instead of him, she would have been the recipient of the horrible blast that tore his own chest apart. Her spark would have gone out instantaneously and he would not have been able to save her. His pain returned anew. It was the deep pain in his soul at the thought of her life ripped away, her chances at any type of happiness gone in a heartbeat.

His eyes closed to the swirling mists around him, and he thought, without him she could grow in the sun as a beautiful flower. She deserves that chance.

Bill was still floating, allowing the mists to absorb him, when he soon realized he was no longer alone. He could feel another presence near him. He tried to focus on the form. It soon took shape as it came near and touched his hand. 

Then all became clear.

 

To be continued


	12. Doctors Doctors

The truck came to a screeching halt in front of the emergency entrance to Monroe General Hospital, leaving a long streak of black rubber on the cement.  
Jessica immediately leaped out the passenger side, opened the rear door and effortlessly scooped up Mama, throwing her over her shoulder just as Hoyt rounded the back of the truck. He raised both eyebrows in surprise and admiration.  
“Well” Jessica said exasperatedly in answer to Hoyts amused look. “Im a vampire, remember?”  
“Whoa, no problem.” he replied, with hands up in front of him, warding off her simulated anger. Jess shrugged her unburdened shoulder at him and said with a smirk, “Make yourself useful sweetie and get the dam door”.  
“Oh right” Hoyt answered as he lead the way.  
They quickly entered the emergency room and called out for assistance. It must have been a slow night since they were immediately surrounded by staff dressed in scrubs and asking a multitude of questions.

**********

Sookie held her cheek to Bills forehead and the phone to her ear, the feeling of helplessness growing and festering inside her. She perked up when she noticed the edges of Bills wound trying to knit together. But every time she saw a small positive change, it then seemed as if the flesh was fighting itself and went back to the horrible gaping hole it was.  
Silent tears continued to fall. Dam you Pam, Sookie said to more to herself than the music on the phone. This waiting was killing her AND Bill. Finally a woman’s strident voice came on the line, jerking Sookie to attention.

“What the f*ck do you want you pathetic teenage twit? No, don’t tell me, just go to your maker with whatever idiotic problem you’ve got goin’ on. Why is it that just because I like pink it makes everyone think I’m their dear Abby or somethin’ disgustingly human like that, you know, the go to vamp with whatever ails them…….”

“Pam, PAM! STOP, it’s me Sookie. Please, I need your help” Sookie said finally getting a word in, and putting a stop to Pams rant.  
“Oh” ……its you. Well, what is it, I’ve got shit to do. With Eric gone, and by the way, I have no idea where he is or even if he’s ever coming back, you would not believe how much work it takes to run this place, even with a new pirate at the helm helping out. I barely have time to shop for new shoes, or get my nails done, and all my highlights appointments I’ve had to put on hold…….” 

F*ck this, thought Sookie…….“PAM! SHUT UP AND LISTEN! Bill has been shot in the chest with a double barrel shotgun; he's unconscious and not healing, even with some of my blood. Every time it looks like he’s starting to heal it just stops and the wound goes back to the way it was. I really need to get a hold of Dr Ludwig. Please, can you help me, or at least give me her number?” Sookie said with near hysteria in her voice. 

“Dam”, said Pam “sounds like silver to me. Who was the trigger happy culprit and why did they do it? Not that I really care but it’s good to know who our enemies are out there and are willing to go so far as to just shoot us outright. But if I were to take a wild guess, hmmmm, lets see, the Fellowship of the Sun? I've heard through the vampvine they have developed some pretty sophisticated weapons against our kind.”

Sookie furrowed her brows. She moved briefly away from Bills side, looked at the shotgun still lying on the floor where Hoyt dropped it, and saw the name stamped on the side of it. “Dam that Steve Newlin”, she muttered to herself, then replied to Pam, “You’re right Pam, it was a Fellowship weapon. But if there were silver bullets wouldn’t they have pushed themselves out by now?”  
“Well, yes they do push themselves out pretty quickly, it just hurts like h*ll while they do though, or so I’ve heard” Pam sniffed.

“It’s been way to long then Pam. Something’s wrong, he’s still unconscious and I am so scared he’s going to die. I need Dr Ludwig.” Sookie said again frantically.  
Pam sighed dramatically into the phone while muttering to herself, I REALLY don’t have time for this shit. She finally directed her next comment to Sookie, “FINE, I’ll call her. Where are you?”

“We’re at Bills, please PLEASE hurry,” cried Sookie .

“Well, don’t get your panties in a bunch, I’ll see what I can do. And next time….DONT CALL ME!” Pam said emphatically while slamming shut her phone.  
Sookie snorted as she carefully put Bills phone down on the small side table. Hiccuping back more tears, she curled her legs under her as she sat on the floor by the couch where Bill lay, keeping vigil and praying for him to heal. “Honey, I don’t know if you can hear me but I love you so dam much. Don’t you dare leave me now. Fight, dam you, FIGHT!”

**********

Jessica sat slumped in a chair while Hoyt was pacing outside Mamas hospital room. The nurses were just finishing hooking up all the necessary wires and gadgets. The attending physician had a brief talk with them both saying that Mama had a very serious stroke. The extent of which may not be known for several days, but it was clear she was now definitely paralyzed along her entire right side. 

It was pretty late when they were finally allowed back into the room. Hoyt, with a grief stricken guilty look on his face, pulled a chair next to the hospital bed and held Mamas right hand which was now curled into the shape of a claw. She looked asleep and the telltale drooping was pretty severe on the right side of her face. It was the only other indication of her trauma, and gave her features a grotesque appearance, like a caricature of her former self. But the effect to her brain was yet to be seen.

Hoyt soon fell asleep as the night wore on, his hand still over Mamas gnarled one, and his head lying on the bed. Jessica sat nearby looking sullenly at them both. She felt a whole lotta hatred towards Mama for what she did to Bill, but at the same time, she couldn’t help but feel just a little bit sorry for her in this condition.

But Bill…. good god, what if he dies? Jess was seated in a chair on the other side of Mamas bed, her head in her hands and worry knotting her brow.  
Sookie will be devastated, she thought, and in all honesty, I would be too. Bill has been a great dad. Yeah, it was rocky in the beginning but we really worked things out. I don’t want him to die. I love Hoyt but I care so much for Bill too. I owe him a bunch for all he’s done for me. When I think about it, he made me a better person and a dam good vampire.  
Im so glad I didn’t stay with Eric and Pam at Fangtasia. Oh sure, it was fun at first but I don’t like the kind of vampires they are…..cruel, nasty and selfish. Im sooo glad I didn’t end up like them.  
That was all thanks to Bill.

Anyways, Hoyt would never have wanted to be with me if I was a slattern. Jess snickered when she remembered this antiquated word that Bill had used. Smiling she thought, yeah, being with Bill has been awesome. Hes my family. Sighing, she turned her train of thought. I really miss Eden, but mom and dad, not so much. Crazy religious nuts and dad used to beat me silly with his dam bible and belt. When Bill stopped me from killing him, he was f*cking awesome when he glamoured them all and made sure Eden will forever be safe from my crazy human dad. She'll never ave to go through what I did. Someday Im gonna have to go back and see Eden, But at least for now, I know shes gonna live a better human life than I ever did.

While Jessica was mulling over the past she detected a slight movement and was surprised to see Mama had opened her good eye. She was staring straight at Jessica and mouthing something. Jessica hesitated, then quietly pulled her chair closer and drew near Mama. She briefly looked at Hoyt, wondering if she should wake him. Mama then made a feeble grab at Jessicas hand with her good one and Jessica knew she wanted her to come even closer.

"I can hear you just fine from here", said Jessica tersely, reluctant to get closer, but that single eye looked pleadingly at her so she finally acquiesced. She gingerly brought her ear to Mamas mouth and waited. A slurred word finally came out…….”Sssorrry”.

Jessica pulled back in shock. 

“Really? Youre sorry you hurt Bill? Why then? Why’d you do it?” Jessica whispered vehemently, staring daggers at Mama.

“Bill is a good man, he never did anything to you, and he didn’t deserve what you did to him. So I want to know why.”  
Mama tried to move her lips again, but they were not responding to her commands as she wished, and the right sounds were not very forthcoming. Her mouth just wasn’t working the way she wanted it to. A garbled whisper was all she could manage. Jessica leaned in again.  
This time she could make out….."iiiitt waaass sssppossd ta b'you”.

Jessica rang out her fangs full, ready to strike at the old bat, crippled or not, defenseless or not. She wanted to rip her apart. She mimicked breathing deeply to gain control over her violent vampire urges as Bill had taught her. Hoping not to wake Hoyt, Jessica now leaned near Mama again and whispered between clenched fangs,

“So, I was your target huh? I should tear out your throat for that, and believe me Id enjoy it. But I won’t, maybe cuz you need to suffer long and hard for what you did. For your information, Bill is dying, in fact he may already be dead. Doesn’t that mean anything to you? Doesn’t that make you feel bad in any way? Don’t you regret doing what you did knowing that you may have destroyed a good person whose only crime was to be made vampire? He loves Sookie and she loves him. I doubt you give a shit but they were going to get married.

And by the way, I love your son too, with all of my unbeating heart. I would do anything for Hoyt and I would protect him with my life. I may not be able to give him children but I can love him and take care of him forever. Can you understand that? Can’t you see how much we love each other?  
Bill had once said to me that if you truly love someone you should be willing to let them go. I tried to leave Hoyt, to let him go. I pushed him away, tried to make him hate me, but your wonderful son wouldn’t let me. Hoyt then taught me to follow my heart as he was doing. I love your son, I LOVE HIM, Mz. Flortenberry. I wish you could understand how much.”

Mama closed her good eye for a moment. Jessica thought she had drifted back asleep again. Little did she know that Mamas mind was still functioning, maybe a little clearer now, even though her body was obviously giving out.  
Her mind turning like a wheel, Mama took this time to reflect on her own sad past and how she missed out on real love. How her husband wanted to die rather stay with her, leaving her to raise her precious boy alone. It made her callous and angry all her life. Was that why she was so bitter like Hoyt called her? She suffered so she made everyone around her suffer? She couldn’t let that happen to Hoyt, its time to let go of hate. Mamas heart suddenly swelled with love. No more regrets, she needed to make things right before it was too late.

Still seething, Jessica was pacing back and forth next to Mamas bed, with hands clenched into fists. She wanted nothing more than to rip out her throat……until she saw a single tear leak out of Mamas closed eye. It made Jess stop in her tracks and wonder what bullshit this was all about.

Opening her good eye again, Mama looked at Jessica with clarity and a new understanding. I need to make this right, thought Mama.  
She held out her good hand to Jessica, and with great difficulty she said, “Fhoorgive ths hhold woomn. Wishhh could tke aaall back, giiive yu n’ Hoyt blessssin’”. 

Jessica sat back, eyes wide and disbelieving. “Really?”  
Mama merely blinked in agreement, already exhausted by this effort. 

“Thank you Mz Fortenberry” Jessica said, “I promise to take good care of Hoyt.” Mama sighed and closed her eye. 

Standing up, Jessica felt almost giddy. It’s amazing how much Mamas acceptance really meant to her. She walked out in to the corridor and started pacing back and forth, biting her nails. Well, she thought, they’ll grow right back anyways. But her mind was really focused on something else. Should she do it? Is it the right thing to do? What would Bill say? So many times lately she relied on Bills wisdom whenever she was in doubt. He had never steered her wrong yet.  
Jessica finally came to a decision and walked back in to the room.

*************

Sookie didn’t realize she had fallen asleep by Bills side till a loud banging noise jerked her awake. Mortified she quickly looked down at him hoping that he was improving. But it seemed that he had not moved at all and now his cheeks were caved in and is skin looked more ashen. If he had a heartbeat she would have listened to his chest for signs of life. He just looked so dead, more so than ever before.

The banging, more insistent now, happened again and Sookie realized someone was knocking at the front door, She reluctantly left Bills side and ran to the foyer, stopping short and carefully peeking out the small window to the side of the door to make sure there was no one out there with a gun. What she saw surprised her.

She quickly opened the door to a strange pair. A tall man in a flounced hat with feather accents, an eye patch, and a long billowy sleeved white shirt opened at the front. Pantaloons and tall over the knee boots completed his ensemble. Next to him stood the diminutive Dr Ludwig, clad in pink pajamas, a medicine bag held at her side, and a fearsome look gracing her features.

Sookie started to stammer her thanks for them coming when Dr L put up her hand and said menacingly, “This better be important, I was practically abducted and dragged here by this costumed oaf”. Sookie raised her brows as she glanced from Dr L to the man who smiled and winked behind Dr L.’s back. 

“I be Redbeard, the new barkeep at Fangtasia, at your service Milady.” The pirate said as he swept off his hat dramatically and bowed deeply. Dr L just looked up at him in disgust, mouthing “give me a break”.  
Sookie acknowledged Redbeard with a small smile and a nod. She then took Dr. Ls hand and thanked her for coming, and then led them in to the living room and to where Bill lay motionless on the couch.

***************

Jessica walked back into the hospital room and went to Mamas side. She was amazed Hoyt was still sleeping. That’s good she thought. This is between Mama and me. She shook Mamas shoulder gently. Mama immediately opened her good eye and looked at her.  
“Mz Fortenberry, what if I told you that you could be completely healed by morning. That there would be no trace of paralysis and you would feel like a million bucks. Would you want me to help you do that? Jessica leaned back after this offer, waiting for a reply.

Mama looked at her for a moment then nodded her head. Jessica nodded in return. “OK, this is how it’s done; all you have to do is drink my blood.” Mama’s eye widened, she took another moment then she slowly understood and gave a tiny nod.  
Jessica gave a little sigh, looked at Hoyt, and then bit her wrist. She held it to Mamas mouth and who drank long and deeply from Jessica, then said weakly “Thank you” and fell asleep.

Jessica yawned loudly, feeling surprisingly weak herself. She walked around the bed and went to Hoyt, who, in his sleep, had sat back in the arm chair and was snoring softly. She ruffled his hair and bent to give him a kiss. Hoyt instinctively pulled her into his embrace. She sighed as she gratefully sat on his lap and snuggled against his chest, his arms wrapped tight around her. This feels so good, Jessica thought, but its late and I shouldn’t stay, Bill always says to be home long before dawn, but……..YAWWWWN, maybe for just a minute or two……

It was some time later when Jessica woke with a start. “Holy shit!” she said, looking frantically around, her mind screaming, I overslept and the sun will be up anytime now. She leaped off Hoyt’s lap and ran out of the room, taking a last look at him while he still was sleeping peacefully and had no idea anything was amiss.  
Jessica ran vamp speed down the corridor. Though she couldn’t see it she still felt the bright rays of the sun just start to peek above the horizon. Dam she thought, Bill was right to always make my curfew 4:00am. Arrrrgh, why do I always have to push it?  
She was really afraid now.

In her haste to leave, Jessica never noticed that Mamas face had gone back to normal.

*************

Dr L looked at Bill and shook her head. “Well, judging from the wounds Id say he was shot at close range by a double barrel shotgun, correct?”  
“Yes, that’s right. It was a Fellowship of the Sun weapon,” replied Sookie ready to cry again. “I don’t understand why he’s not healing. It seems for a bit that he is then it just reverses itself. I think he was able to take in a little bit of my blood but that was it. Can you help him Dr.? Please, you have to help him.”

“Well, keep yer shirt on honey, first I have to determine if it’s silver poisoning. Seems like that’s the culprit here, but I need to test his blood to be sure. If it’s in his system, it has probably traveled to all his vital organs by now and he will not heal. He really should have met the true death already. You say he only ingested a little of your blood?” Dr. L said this while looking shrewdly at Sookie. “That is interesting, verrrrry interesting. Well, you'd better look away; this is not going to be pretty.”

Dr L. gloved her hands and then probed Bills gaping chest wound, feeling around carefully. Sookie’s hand flew to her mouth in dismay at Bill being handled so callously. She turned away, not bearing the sight of him like that. Redbeard just happened to be standing near her, watching the proceedings intently but silently. He opened his arms and she gratefully went into them sobbing on his white shirt.

“Twill be alright lass, you’ll see.” He said quietly patting her back. Sookie looked up at him with eyes reddened from crying, lack of sleep and worry. “Thank you Mr. Redbeard,” she hiccupped. “Now lass, all things considered, better you call me by me god given name, it be Henry.” Sookie nodded with a little smile, “Thank you Henry."

Dr L retrieved a small glass tube from of her medicine bag, and took a swab of blood from the wound and put it inside the tube. She then got out a bottle of clear liquid and added 3 drops to the tube. The chemical reaction was immediate and the liquid turned a bright blue. “Well, that confirms it, silver is in his blood. The question is how it spread so easily and quickly.”

Dr L. again probed the wound with her gloved fingers. She pulled out bits of one offending bullet. It had shattered when it impacted his breastbone, both being blasted apart. “It seems I have found most of one bullet, but what about the other? This was a double barrel shotgun and he got both barrels. Judging from the exit wound, the other bullet went straight through. Show me where he was when he was shot.”

Sookie gestured Dr. L to follow her to the foyer. She pointed to the blood covered stairs. “He fell here after he was shot,” Sookie said.  
Dr L went to the stairs and looked the area over carefully. She leaned in closer to just underneath the fifth stair. “Ah HA! She went into her medicine bag and pulled out a pair of tweezers. She poked them into a hole and pulled out the second bullet. The tip had broken open. She put her gloved finer there and pulled away. A oily shimmering substance was on her fingertip. “Just as I thought.” Dr L started, “The FOTS has created bullets filled with liquid silver that burst on impact and distribute it quickly in to the system. The bloody inventive b*stards,” She now said disgustedly.

“But you can heal him right?” said Sookie. 

“I have come across a similar kind of silver poisoning before and usually the vampire does not survive. They have developed a special kind of liquid silver that doesnt leave the body and cannot be removed by any method I can employ, so it just eats them up from the inside. I did have one instance where the vampire ingested the blood of his maker which seemed to heal him fairly well. Is Mr. Compton’s maker available?” Dr. L said while looking at Sookie expectantly.

“Oh no”, Sookie said quietly. “His maker has been sentenced for crimes and no one knows where she is or the circumstances from the sentencing. She may even have met the true death. Is there no other way?”

“Well, I have considered if the blood of a maker can heal then why not the blood of a progeny? Does Mr. Compton have any progeny?” said Dr. L.  
“Yes, Yes he does”, said Sookie feeling a ray of hope now. “Her name is Jessica and she should be here soon since it’s almost dawn. I should call her...... Oh dam, she doesn’t have a cell phone. I’ll get Hoyts number from Jason. She’s probably with him at the hospital.  
It’s a long story” added Sookie as Dr L looked at her questioningly.

“I suggest you find her and get her here quick. Her blood is maybe Mr. Comptons only chance to survive this. Let me know the outcome, this would make a nice addition for a book I’m writing, “Healing the Supernatural” Dr. L seemed absorbed in her own thoughts as she said this.

“Well lass I hate to interrupt but tis near dawn and I feel I must now stay here, I will not make it back to Shreveport in time. Have ye a place I can sleep?” Henry said this quietly.  
“Oh, I am so sorry, of course. If you can help me put Bill there as well, you are more than welcome to stay the day. Sookie said tiredly.

“Well, that’s all well and good but how am I supposed to get home? This hulk Redbeard here was my ride” said Dr. L snippily.

“Oh don’t worry; I can take you home, unless you would like to stay here? There are plenty of bedrooms upstairs.” Sookie said this hopefully, believing it a good thing for the Dr to stay.”  
“NO thanks; there is nothing more I can do here anyway. If the blood of his progeny doesn’t work, then he will die for sure, like I said before, I am surprised he isn’t gone already. And thanks for the offer but I’ll call a cab, and don’t worry, I’ll add it to the bill. Good luck.” Dr L said this last as she grabbed her medicine bag, then whipped out her own phone and called for a cab as she let herself out the front door.

“Lass, tis time, we should wait no more, the sun is coming up” Henry said as he pointed to the window and the grey dawn. He next went to Bill and hoisted him carefully into his arms. “Will ye show me the way please.”  
“Oh, sorry, of course,” Sookie replied as she led the way to the foyer and the hidden door there for Bills hidey hole. As she opened it she continued, “Jessica should be here soon too, so she will join you as well. Sorry but there is only one vampire sleeping place here and its not very pretty. I know that Bill has wanted to change that.” Sookie said this as the tears threatened to spill out of her eyes again at the thought of Bill’s grand plans to renovate his ancestral home. 

Henry acknowledged that with a nod. He was just about to lower Bill when Sookie put a hand on his arm to stop him. Henry looked at her questioningly. Sookie leaned over and kissed Bill gently on the lips. She lingered there a moment and Henry kindly looked away to the far wall, giving them a moments privacy. She finally backed away and he lowered Bill into the hidey hole and then followed suit. “I hope all is well with this Jessica, for the sun is now up.” Henry said this last as he closed the trap door behind them and on the dawn.  
Sookie frowned. She now had a new worry........

Where's Jessica?

 

To be continued


	13. Thank God for Couches in Heaven

All became clear to Bill as the mists faded away. He must have suffered the true death, he thought, but where has it taken him?

The presence before him took shape and a kindly face came into view. A winning smile lit up features that although wrinkled, still held vitality, inner beauty and strength. The eyes twinkled and at the same time were full of wisdom.

“Mrs. Stackhouse?” said Bill, surprise in his voice as he looked around. “Where are we and how are you here?”

“Hello there Bill Compton, nice of you to drop on by. Where are we you say?” Adele looked around with eye brows raised. “Well goodness son, this is my home, as you well know. I’ve always known this house, and the land around it is special, as is your home as well. As to why Im here, you need to ask yourself that question.

So, c’mon in and set a spell, Ive got some sweet tea in the icebox. And y”all call me Gran now, like the young folks around these parts do”, Gran said in her patient sweet voice. He felt enormous warmth radiate from her. It was so welcoming.

Reaching out and with a tight hold on his hand, Gran pulled him into the all too familiar surroundings of the Stackhouse living room. The old frayed couch looked so inviting. He approached it and ran his fingers across the top. He reacted to it as if he was hit by lightning, and was immediately assaulted by a powerful memory that jolted his entire being……….. 

************

Bill was in his day sleep, and the sun close to setting, when he was hit by an incredibly powerful feeling that practically lifted his body off the cold ground.  
He could feel his Sookie.  
She was unknowingly projecting her deepest desires. And she desired him.

In his mind he could see her so clearly. She was sitting on this very couch, aching to be touched, her longing making her body writhe. Her eyes were closed and her head had fallen back against the back of the couch. Her hand drifted down of its own accord, fingers slipping to the hem of her dainty yellow sun dress, lifting it, then grazing across her trembling stomach, to hesitantly slip beneath the elastic of her lacy white panties, and cup her mound. She moaned his name, “Bill”, as she called out her deep desire for him to come to her, touch her, and love her as only he could. 

Bills fangs descended as he became instantly hard. He was shaking with the overwhelming raw need to run to her, but his enemy, the sun, was stubborn and slow to set, torturing him, forcing patience on him that he did not have. 

Finally, after an eternity, the sun disappeared and Bill practically broke through the trap door guarding his hidey hole, in his haste to get to his Sookie.  
He ran through the cemetery as a shadow on the wind. As Hermes, his feet had wings, and kicked up a whirlwind of leaves in his wake. It was only a blink of an eye as time goes, when he reached the Stackhouse home. 

Bill stopped short of the front door, holding back, trying to gain some control. He closed his eyes for a moment, then adjusted his Henley and ran a hand through his jet black hair. He then braced his hands on either side of the door, simulated a deep breath and rang the bell.

Sookie knew it was him as sure as she could breathe. She ran to the door, yanked it open and made a little sound in her throat as she saw his beautiful face and cool body filling the doorframe. It was HER Bill, the object of her dreams, the love of her life.

Without a word, she reached for him, her hand settling behind his neck as she pulled him to her, their lips locked in a deep and desperate kiss. Bill wrapped his arms tightly around her, as their bodies molded together and became as one. Sookie was all heat and desire that was burning him, more than the sun ever could.  
He was ignited.

Sookie bunched the front of Bills Henley in her fists and pulled him inside, their lips never parting as they devoured each other. Bill now took charge, leading her to the very couch where she was dreaming of him and where he now wanted to satisfy not only her fantasy, but his own. Sookie broke the kiss, reached to nip his ear, and pleaded “I need you”. 

Bill knew exactly what she needed, what she wanted, and he was more than happy to oblige. He had to be careful not to hurt her, he wanted her so badly. Control, control, he thought. He pushed her back until her lovely bum collided with the old comfortable couch. He turned her around, and wrapped his arms around her. Cool hands glided over her sun dress to cup her sensitive quivering breasts. 

His lips found the nape of her neck and he nuzzled her there, while his hands worked their magic, rolling her nipples through the yellow fabric, moving with dizzying vampire speed to make her delirious with the pleasure. Bill knew what she desired as he pressed little kisses up the smooth skin of her neck to the sensitive lobe of her ear. His tongue darted in, teasing and tickling, and then he whispered in a thick low voice what he wanted to do to her. Sookie moaned her YES as she felt wetness seep on to her panties. 

“Soon love, soon”, Bill crooned, his own body trembling. He could smell her sex, it was filling his senses as he pushed her forward to bend over the couch. Reaching down he grazed his fingers from her delicate ankles, over firm calves, to her luscious thighs. Up, up, her glorious smooth tanned legs he traveled, they were intoxicating to him as was everything about his Sookie. 

Strong hands now moved purposely beneath her dress and in one move, ripped her panties apart. Sookie gave another louder cry, “YES!!” prompting Bill to do more. He needed no encouragement, as his desire was to first bring Sookie to fulfillment.  
Bill got down on his knees to worship at this shrine. His hands filled themselves with her twin round globes. His lips brushed over them, followed by his rough hands, massaging this glorious bounty. One hand slipped under to find her wet slick quivering core guarded by another set of luscious lips. 

While his own lips traversed her globes, he slipped a finger into her, moving it round and round, then another joined the first, stretching her, readying her for him. He found her nub of pleasure and he worked more magic there. Sookie screamed his name as her first orgasm hit her. Her body convulsed and her knees buckled, but Bill was there to catch her, always and forever, there to catch her should she fall.

He held her near limp body up, his lips again traveling along her spine making her shiver and tingle anew. Reaching her ear again he whispered, “do you want more love?” His sexy slow drawl rolled over her like liquid gold “Yes, oh yes, Bill please…… MORE!” Sookie replied breathlessly.

That was all Bill needed to hear. Her sundress now came apart in his hands. Tossing the shreds aside, he exposed her sun ripened skin. Turning her around, he lifted her to sit on the top of the couch. Her legs splayed apart, he moved between them, came again to his knees and placed his lips at her entrance to heaven. Her juices, ambrosia to him as he stroked her with his tongue, then darting it in and out vamp speed, making her legs tremble with the incredible pleasure. Sookie grabbed fistfuls of his raven locks, holding on for dear life.

“Bill” she cried out as she reached the precipice again.

Bill nipped her cl*t, tasting a drop of blood mixed with her sexual nectar. Growling in response, he rose, bringing his mouth to hers again, letting her taste what he found so intoxicating while wrapping her legs around his slim hips.

“Gentle and wild, thats my Bill”. This thought flickered through Sookies consciousness, as Bill was doing exactly what she wanted him to do, what she dreamed he would do. How well he knew her. A small smile played upon her lips as she thought this. Another moan escaped her lips…..

Emboldened, Sookie took hold of the bottom of Bills Henley. She lifted it up and over his head. This also joined her torn dress on the floor. Her hands ran through his chest hair and marveled at the silkiness of it. She leaned in and darted her tongue to his nipple, it was pebble hard. She sucked it gently then used her dainty teeth to take a nip. Bill growled his response to her, while she glanced up and gave him a little smile, teeth still attached to the hard nub.

Bills fangs were out full, his eyes intent under his raven brows. He bent his little vixen low over his arm and slowly breathed in her essence, smelling the sunlight on her skin, intoxicating him and furthering his desire. He grazed his fangs over her quivering bosom, then darted his tongue out to flick her own nipple. Sookie gasped at that little pleasure. Bill brought his fangs to her luscious mouth and nipped her bottom lip. Sookie darted her own tongue out to play over his sharp fangs, that little touch so erotic to him and to her as well.

Bill thought, to hell with control, and ripped open his own pants, the button flying. His huge manhood was released in all its glory as the quivering tip searched out its destination and treasure. He leaned in to her again and breathed in her ear, “I love you”, as he filled his hands with her bum cheeks and glided himself inside her wet willing passage, which welcomed him in and enclosed him in its burning slick heat. 

Growling low in his throat, Bill stilled himself at the pleasure of being buried inside her. Sookie’s arms wrapped around his neck to bring his head forward and have their lips collide for another passionate kiss. Lips locked, Bill slowly started to move inside her, his slim powerful hips moving side to side then again deep into her, to touch her womb. Sookie gasped, her head falling back in ecstasy, as he filled her to the hilt. There was some pain at his deep intrusion, his c*ck, was so huge, but it was nothing compared to the sheer pleasure he gave her.

Bill pulled out slowly to tease her sensitive nub with the slick tip of his manhood, then hands tight on her hips, he lifted her higher and positioned himself at her entrance again and thrust in deeper, harder. Sookie screamed,

“BILL!”

Over and over he drove into her as she took him all in. One of Bills arms was wrapped around her waist, holding her lest she fall back, the other teasing the tip of her breast, his fangs out full and grazing her shoulder.

Sookie’s hands grabbed onto the top of the old battered couch for dear life. She had been dreaming of him, and needed Bill just like this, sweet and hard, gentle and rough. She felt herself getting lost again in the sheer pleasure as she was nearing the brink, “BILL” she screamed yet again,

“I LOVE YOU!”

As she came with another powerful orgasm. Bill growled as he joined her in ecstasy and exploded into her, then sank his fangs into her neck and pulled on her precious blood.  
They trembled together in the aftermath of their trip to the stars, whispering words of love and laughing as they both toppled over the top of the couch to sink into its plush cushions. Wrapped in each others arms, Sookie sighed as she lay on Bills chest, and ruffled the fur there while he cradled her tightly. Both were content and sated, not wanting to budge from this very comfortable and now further battered, couch. 

“Are you alright my love?” Bill asked hesitantly, his fingers gently brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, his eyes carried a worried look that maybe he was to rough. Sookie placed both hands on either side of his face, smiled, and with a sigh said “I never liked that dress anyway”. 

Bills laughter rumbled in his chest as Sookie kissed him deeply, her tongue meeting his to duel and ignite the fires again. Bill smiled into her mouth, took her hand and guided it to her favorite part of him. Her teasing fingers traveled up and down his long hard length, he was obviously ready to start the erotic dance all over. Bill smiled his beautiful smile as he broke away for just a moment to say, “I guess I will just have to buy you 10 new dresses”.

His sweet Sookie laughed. But quickly the vixen took over, showing him with her delicate hands how much she needed him. Who was he to not acquiesce and give the lady what she desires?  
Bills hands at her waist, he lifted his sweet vixen, her one hand steadying herself against the trusty dependable old couch. He guided her to sink onto his waiting spear of pleasure. They both moaned in ecstasy…….

To Be Continued....


	14. Follow Your Heart

A warm hand now covered his own that had still been resting lightly on the couch, and jerked Bill back to the present.  
He looked up to focus on Gran, her smiling face crinkled in mirth. Bill averted his eyes guiltily, praying she could not read where his recent lapse to the past had taken him, and what must have been so evident on his face. 

Being here now with Gran, Bill realized that he had a chance to finally say what he never had the chance to before, to open his heart to this wonderful woman, who had always been so gracious and supportive. There was so much on the tip of his tongue, but suddenly, he was at a loss for words. He was the cause of her death as sure as if he wielded the knife that spilled her blood. Grief filled him, but at least he can finally apologize to her, face to face.

“I am so sorry Gran…..for everything” Bill finally choked out with great sadness mirrored in his eyes, as he took her hands between his own.

“Now dear boy, why would you say that? We all have our time on this earth and my time was up. None of what happened was your fault.  
Bill shook his head and said quietly, “You are wrong, if I had never come into Sookies life….”

“Then she would have never known true love” Gran finished for him. “Now son, she continued with mock sternness, “you listen here. I knew my granddaughter all her life and I would know dang well when she is in love. I saw a glimpse of it the first night you came a callin’. I know her and I had come to know you. It was as plain as the nose on my old face, the good man you are with the vampire. You still have a chance, trust in love Bill. The path is sometimes difficult, but it will always show you the way.”  
Gran poked a finger at Bills chest and continued. 

“And follow your heart.” 

“I have no heart” replied Bill turning away to hide the pain in his eyes.  
“My dear boy, your heart is bigger than most everyone I have ever known”, Gran said with a wide grin that lit up her features and bringing Bill back to face her. “That was more than evident to me from our first meeting. Just because it doesn’t beat don’t mean diddly.” Standing dumbfounded, Bill looked at Gran and allowed her kind words sink in.

"So", Gran continued with hands placed determinedly on her hips, "now my boy, tell me, why are you here?” 

Eyebrow raised, perplexed, Bill said, “I don’t really know, I think I’ve also finally come to the end of my time. I feel a great pull to stay here, and leave behind an existence that has been filled with so much unbearable loss, and has brought nothing but pain and suffering to those I love. The love I have for Sookie blinded me to the constant danger she is in when around me. I was selfish to want her so.”

“Well now, p’shaw dear, you don’t give our Sookie enough credit. She loves you and needs you; she has since you first met. And regardless of the obstacles you both face, love is always worth it. You, dear, had your human life taken from you, and so your family as well. You may not have chosen it but you were then given another chance to experience life a new way. Yes there was pain, grief and loss, but aint that sometimes part of life? And you eventually found your way. Youre a fighter Bill, and you aint never been one to give up.

My boy, don’t you see? Becoming vampire really was another chance at a different kind of life, as hard as it may seem to understand, its just another part of your journey. It aint over till its over.” Gran nodded knowingly. “You and Sookie have a special connection; it has as much to do with this land as it does with your loving souls. You both have exchanged a great gift of love. That is precious in itself, but Sookie has also gifted you with her essence, which is mighty powerful and gives you another choice, to stay or to go back.  
So, the question is, can you let go of this guilt that has plagued you so?”

Turning away, Bill replied, “I did things Gran, things I am not proud of, things that will haunt me through eternity. I love Sookie, but how can I subject her to that? When around me she seems always to be in danger.”

Gran lightly touched Bills back and continued more insistently, “You must trust in love Bill. I know my granddaughter and know she would gladly face the risk for love and for you. Love is such a powerful thing, but ultimately you must let Sookie choose. She may surprise you.”

“Thats good advice, thank you.” Bill replied quietly.

“Well” said Gran triumphantly, “I need to mosey on now. Got some pecan pies in the oven that needs tending to, but stay a piece yet, theres someone else here who wants to see you.” Gran said this last as she placed a delicate kiss on Bills cheek and then with a huge smile, she backed away, her glow fading into the rising mist.

Bill was lost again as he floated, the mists swirling again around him.  
As the haze began to clear, the sun shone down brightly from above. He lifted his head and allowed it to warm his face, breathing deeply the fresh air. Such pleasure! How he has missed the sun! He looked around surprised as he recognized the ancient willow tree that graced the front yard of his home. He touched it gingerly, feeling the rough bark against his fingertips.  
Walking around the large trunk he ran into………..

“Caroline!” Bill exclaimed. He opened his arms and she rushed into them. They stayed that way for a moment till she pulled back and put a palm to his cheek. Bill looked down at her, she was older, faint lines fanned out from the corners of her eyes and others furrowed around her heart shaped mouth. Grey streaks graced her long lovely hair. She was still so beautiful to Bill, and will always be so.

“Forgive me my love” Bill said, that long ago pain revisited in his eyes. 

“William, I have missed you so much. I pinned for you and prayed for you all the days of my life. I looked for you in every corner, every shadow, and behind every tree. My life was so empty without you. I know now that it was not your fault you didn’t come back to us, and that you had no choice. It appeased my longing in this world, and I found some peace, but though, I will always keep with me the love we shared and the times we had together, the pain of your loss will always be a part of my eternal soul.

William, I ask you now, please, don’t do this to another. Don’t leave her; don’t throw away this chance you still have for love when you now have a choice. Don’t cause her the pain and loss that I still carry with me even now. Go to her William, love her, protect her, and stay with her always. It is too late for us but not for you and Sookie. You will feel the pain and regret for an eternity should you decide to stay here. Your time is not over yet.” Caroline said this smiling to Bill. 

“Ahh, Caroline, you will always have a special place in my heart, it tore my soul to have to leave you and the children alone so many years ago. I will carry you all with me forever. But I do love Sookie now with everything that I am and have become. I should have realized that there are so many kinds of pain that you can cause someone. I know now I must find my way back and let her choose again. Thank you my love, your words of wisdom are ones I always cherished.” William said as he kissed her cheek. 

“We never had the chance to say goodbye William, perhaps now we both can finally find true peace and let go. Live long and always follow your heart my beloved husband. I wish this for you.” Caroline said as she backed away and faded from his view.

Bill felt a lightening in his soul, as a huge weight was lifted. He made his peace with those he felt he failed the most, and now his choice is his own as it must now be Sookies. He loves her and needs her, and he hopes she will still feel the same. He must fight his way back. It is not over for him yet, this simulation of true death was merely a pit stop, and gave him a chance to make his peace.

In his mind and heart, he focused back now and felt through their special connection. Sookies great anguish, and her cries, echoed through his soul as they pulled him back. An excruciating pain doubled him over. The crushing in his chest was intense, as the mists swirled in around him, and he was again falling.

In the last moment he felt another presence briefly flash by his view. Bill caught a quick glimpse of a mans face. It was older, and framed by long flowing white hair. A faint memory was spurred, then it was gone, and so was the man…..

Then next was Bill…..…….

 

To be continued......


	15. A Prayer For the Dying

Sookie wearily closed the door to Bills hidey hole and laid her forehead against it, quietly saying a little prayer for him. Surely Jesus would love vampires as he does everyone, wouldn’t he? “Please God, Please. Let him live.” Sookie whispered against the rough wood. A knot worried her brow as she thought determinedly, “It’s been a long time since Ive been in church, but it shouldn’t matter if you’re a good person and have love in your heart.” Her tired mind mulled over these thoughts. 

Turning, she leaned against the door for support, exhausted and dejected down to her very bones. Legs buckling, she slid down and sank to the floor. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she rested her forehead on them. She didn’t even have any tears left to cry.

The first rays of the morning sun kissed her as they peeked in the windows adjacent to the front door. Sookie felt their warmth touch her skin. Funny she thought, she always loved the sun, tanning like a demon whenever she had the chance. Now she almost hates that big ball of fire cuz it can hurt Bill.

Lifting her head, remembering herself, she reached into her pocket. Pulling out her phone, Sookie dialed Jasons number. He didn’t answer; instead it went straight to voice mail. Under better circumstances, she would have smirked at his newest choice of music that accompanied his voicemail message, but not now.

“Hot Legs” by Rod Stewart blared in her ear. 

Aggravated instead, Sookie snorted as she hit the off button, not bothering to leave message and nearly throwing the phone across the room. Unsure who to call next, and sighing heavily, she tapped the phone to her forehead, trying to focus her muddled brain, and looking for inspiration. Think, think she thought to herself. She didn’t have Hoyts number, but she needs to talk to him, and hopefully Jessica is with him. Sookie was praying that he may have some kind of hidey hole for her at his house at least.

“SAM!” Sookie blurted out. He’s gotta have Hoyts number, she thought furiously. With fumbling fingers she dialed his cell and sure enough Sam picked up almost right away. “Thank god for good ole dependable Sam”, thought Sookie.

Woken from another crazy azz dream, one of many last night…….something about Arlene shifting into a flamingo while asking for a pitcher of Dixie draft…..Sams voice, a little groggy, came on the line. Seeing her name on his phones caller ID he blurted out, “Sookie? That you? Whats wrong?”

Sookie gave a little sigh, Sam really knew her well. “Sam, Im sorry to call you so early, but Im having a crisis here. Bill was shot last night with a Steve Newlin double barreled shotgun. The bullets were filled with some newfangled special kind of liquid silver, and it’s poisoned his entire body. Its really bad Sam, and Im scared to death,” Sookie was close to tears again. “We think the only way maybe he can heal is with Jessicas blood, but she didn’t come home last night. She and Hoyt took his Mama to the hospital. Mama suffered a stroke after shooting Bill. 

Bill’s dying Sam......."

“Whoa, whoa Sookie, Jeezus, slow down, give me a minute here to let this sink in”. Sam shot up in bed and rubbed a hand over his chin stubble. “That’s a lot to take in so early in the morning. Wait a minute, did you say Mz Fortenberry shot Bill? What the h*lls going on in our town?” Sam said mostly to himself. “Sounds like you all had a shitty night. What can I do to help?” Sam added while rubbing knuckles across his eyes, trying to banish what feels like a bucket of sand in them.

“Look Sam, I need Hoyts number. He should know where Jessica is. I really need to find her.. It could be the difference between living and the true death for Bill. I am beyond scared for him”, Sookie replied shakily. She stopped to take a deep breath so the desperation in her voice is better controlled.

“Ok Ok, Um…..yeah, I’m pretty sure I have Hoyts number in my phone here. Either way I’ll find it and text it to you. Is there anything else I can do to help? Sam said as he climbed out of bed heading for the bathroom.  
“Listen, if you happen to get hold Jason before I can talk to him, please let him know what’s going on, ok? I think his phone is turned off which means hes probably got a girl over.”

“Yeah, sure, no problem, and look Sookie, I’m sure everything’s going to be ok. Bill’s pretty tough, he’s survived a lot of bad stuff lately, and he has you. You know he’s gonna be fighting this, so hold on, ok? Sam said stopping to wait for Sookies reply.  
Sookie choked for a moment. “Sam, he looks so bad, I’m scared to death”, Sookie almost laughed at her own pathetic choice of words. “He was able to take in a little of my blood, but I don’t think it was enough.” 

“I’m sure it helped, and you know he can feel you Sookie, so keep a stiff upper lip, and don’t worry. It wont help anyone. Look, I’ll check in with you later”.

Sam snapped his phone shut as he continued to the bathroom, rubbing his aching head as he walked. What the h*ll, he thought, I never wake up with a headache. Little by little he slowly remembered snippets of another really bad dream he must have just woken up from. He was with someone else, not sure who, and both fell off a cliff. Sookies call was just in time and woke him before we could hit the rocky bottom of a deep ravine.  
Could this be something Bill was feeling? Dam, he’s on good terms with Bill these days but having to drink his blood to defeat Maryanne sure has its lasting crappy effects.  
Sh*t.

********

Sookies phone alerted her to a text, 

**Hey Sook, here’s Hoyts number. Call me if there is anything else I can do.  
Sam**

Sookie kissed her phone, “Thanks Sam” she called out to him as if he could hear.  
She punched in the number he sent her……

 

To Be Continued.....


	16. The Revelation of Mama Maxine

The overall quiet of the hospital room was interrupted only by the occasional soft snoring coming from the chair near Mamas bed. Hoyt was fast asleep. His long lanky body slouched uncomfortably in the too small chair.

**Camp down ladies sing this song doo dah doo dah…..**

Bolting upright so fast, Hoyt tripped over his own two big feet and fell straight on to his face on the floor. “Holy Hannah!” he blurted out, completely disoriented after being woken from such a deep sleep. He fumbled for the phone in his pocket.  
“Hullo?” Hoyt said as he shakily stood up and walked out of Mamas room, rubbing his sore chin that had just connected hard with the floor.

“Hoyt, its Sookie. Do you know where Jessica is?” 

“UUH, hey Sookie, UH...." Hoyt mumbled confused, catching the light coming from Mamas window. "Well, UM, I think its daytime Sookie.”

“I know that Hoyt’ Sookie said, sounding exasperated. She took a calming breath before starting again, “But Jessica didn’t come home to Bills last night and I need to find her. I called in Dr Ludwig after y’all left and she said cuz Jessica is Bills progeny, her blood may be the only thing that can heal Bill. She also said there were special silver bullets in that shotgun your Mama used.  
It’s KILLING him!” Sookie cried out this last.

“Aw Jeez, AW JEEZ, Sookie I’m so sorry and dam Mamas prejudice." Hoyt said apologetically.  
The morning light was now shining brightly through the window in Mamas hospital room as Hoyt walked back in. Even so, and as he spoke to Sookie, Hoyt still looked under the bed, and then yanked open the doors to the small closet, pushing aside Mamas tent like flowery dress, and checking every corner. Foolish, but he tried anyways. Last thing he remembered was holding Jess tight in his arms.

“I, I don’t know where Jessica is Sookie.” Hoyt finally added. “She was with me and Mama here at the hospital last night, but I guess, well, I guess I fell asleep. She aint here now so I dont have any idea where she’d have gone off to if not Bills. She always knows when to leave in time to get to her hidey hole. Yeah Yeah, she cut it close a few times, but she always made it back. Bill gave her a talkin’ to more than once about it.  
Could she have gone somewhere else to sleep?” Hoyt said, starting to really worry now.

“I don’t know if she’s slept anywhere else but here at Bills, Hoyt. All I know is that she should have been here before dawn.” Sookie took a moment, passed a hand over her eyes, and then continued. “I’m sorry Hoyt, I’m just not thinking straight, I didn’t even ask, but, how’s your Mama?” 

Having walked out into the hallway again so’s not to wake her, Hoyt was pacing and shaking his head, “It aint lookin’ to good Sookie, the docs said she had a major stroke and now she’s completely paralyzed on one side of her body. We don’t know how bad it’s affected her brain yet.”  
At that point Hoyt felt a tugging on his sleeve. He turned around to see Mama, standing up straight and proud as can be in her hospital gown, looking all bright eyed and perky, with not a trace of the paralysis that just last night gnarled her features. 

“HOLY SH*T!” cried out Hoyt as he fell down hard again, this time onto his backside, and dropping the phone in the process. He just stared at her wide eyed, unable to make a sound, and disbelief written all over his face.  
Looking down haughtily at her son, Mama frowned, set her hands determinedly on her ample hips and just shook her head at him. She then spryly bent down and picked up Hoyts fallen phone.

“Sookie honey, its Maxine Fortenberry. I know y’all probably don’t want to hear this now, but I’m so sorry about Bill. I won’t make no excuses for myself but I think this stroke I had was ready to blow for a while now and Ive been right peeved over Jessica and Hoyts relationship. I think it finally put me over the edge. I didn’t really mean to do that to Bill, the gun just went off as soon as the door opened, and, well, I guess I was pretty much gunning for Jessica. But last night that girl did somethin’ she didn’t have ta do.....  
She healed me.  
We had a bit of a heart to heart too. So I guess you might say I’ve had a revelation. Now it is hard for an old woman to admit the error of her ways and say she was wrong but, I guess I can see now that I was. 

So, about Jessica, she seemed to get pretty dang weak after all the blood I drank, I think she fell asleep without even realizin', then I heard her cry out, and she was all crazy worried that the sun was comin’ up. I am positive I heard her say she was gonna try to get home. That’s all I know dear. And Hoyt didn’t see or hear nothin’, the big lug slept through the whole thing. 

Sinking to the floor again, Sookie felt her hopes crumble, and no idea what to do next.  
“Thanks for that information Mz Fortenberry, and I’m really glad you’re alright, but if Bill makes it out of this, it’s him that you’re gonna be apologizing to, not me” Sookie said, unable to keep the anger out of her voice. “If you do happen to find out where Jessica is sleeping please, PLEASE let me know right away.”

“I promise Sookie, and I know I owe Bill one, and you too honey. I really hope Jessica is alright. Don’t you worry now, me and Hoyt will look for her on this end.” Mama said with the stubbornness and spirit back in her voice. 

Sookie hung up the phone feeling more tired than ever. She knew she needed to get some sleep, there was nothing more she could do right now anyways. Managing to get to her feet, she turned and placed her cheek on the door where, behind, Bill lay hopefully sleeping. Sighing, she turned away, dropped her phone on a small nearby wooden table and started up the stairs feeling like she’s aged a hundred years. Thankfully instinct led her where she needed to go.

Standing at the entrance to Bills bedroom, she leaned up against the doorjamb and briefly closed her eyes, thinking of all the wonderful loving times they spent here. Walking in, she ran her fingers on little things here and there, a chest of drawers made of dark wood and polished to a high shine, Bills dressing robe tossed haphazardly onto a plush chair, the chenille bedspread that was neatly draped across the huge 4 poster bed. Sookies eyes next came to rest upon something new. A large picture framed in gold leaf, and sitting on his bedside table facing his bed. It was of her, dressed in her bright yellow sundress. The sunlight bringing out the highlights in her hair…..

Bill always said, and proved, over and over how much he loved her. She was a fool to ever let her insecurities get between them, and not accept his proposal immediately when he asked. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe those f*cking weres wouldnt have had a chance to take him if they were together, maybe, maybe.......then everything that had happened since came tumbling like a landslide into her mind.  
Her heart breaking, and her soul in turmoil, at all the terrible things that have happened.... she absently picked up Bills robe, hugged it to her, and buried her nose in its folds. Bills sexy male scent filled her nostrils, it shook her entire being, as if he was right there holding her. It was also mixed with that little bit of Polo he liked to use since she gave it to him for Christmas. She smiled at the thought that he liked to wear it. It helped bolster her resolve. 

With no strength left, she fell onto his bed, grabbed one of his large feather pillows and also held it tightly to her bosom along with the robe. Tears fell again. But hugging these things of Bills, and with his scent enveloping her, it calmed her enough to fall asleep.

"Bill" she said, and drifted off......

To be continued......


	17. Hager the Horrible

“Well don’t look at me like y’all seen a ghost boy”, Mama said gruffly as she glared down at Hoyt still sprawled unceremoniously on the floor. “Now get up off your keester, we got a red headed angel to find”. Mama extended her hand to a still dumbfounded Hoyt. 

A wide smile slowly spread across Hoyts face as he took her proffered hand and said, “Told ya so Mama”. 

“Don’t push your luck boy”, Mama replied with continued mock sternness though a little smile played at the corner of her mouth. She spun quickly on her heel, to hide her growing grin, then waddled off with great speed past several aids as they stood by with mouths gaping at this woman who not long ago was paralyzed and near death. 

“Get a move on Hoyt, yu’re slowing me down boy.” Mamas strident voice reverberated on the walls……

“Mama! Don’t you think y’ otta get dressed first?” Hoyt yelled after her quickly retreating form. Mama stopped abruptly, looked down at the hospital gown, and her bare feet, then harrumphed and yelled back, “Bring my things boy, we aint got no time to waste”. She then continued on determined and waving a dismissing hand to the various staff as they stepped forward and tried to stop her. Mamas warning glare held them back, no one wanted to take on this charging bull….

Running into her abandoned hospital room, and reaching the tall closet, Hoyt grabbed her voluminous dress, black sensible shoes and purse. Exiting again, he bumped right into the head nurse, who started mouthing objections to Mamas running off. She mumbled something about the implications of a major stroke, and leaving AMA…… Hoyt held up his free hand and offered, “Well, she seems just fine now, guess the docs don’t know everythin’ huh. And YOU try stopping my Mama when shes got a bug up her butt.”

Winking at the nurse, he ran off to catch up with Mama who was already long out of sight.

As Mama was heading out the Hospital entrance at an impressive speed, and with Hoyt fast catching up, there was another person at the hospital who was hoping to leave soon too…..

******

The tall lumbering man shuffled his big feet down the quiet deserted corridor. The walls and floor an ugly uninviting pea green color, and very antiseptic looking. Any normal person would have found it unnerving. He never thought about it, but then again he never thought hard about much of anything. With a protruding shaggy uni-brow that nearly hid small beady eyes, a jutting jaw, and an over-large lower lip that forced his mouth to constantly hang open, this Neanderthal look made many who came across him, usually cut a wide path. That was fine with him.

Pushing a metal gurney before him bearing another lifeless, soulless body, but appropriately covered in a white sheet, Hager’s movements were as sluggish as the thoughts that muddled their way through his underused brain. “No huray”, he thought, “Never gots to huray, th’ dead don’ need ta be nowheres fast”, Hager would say this to himself snorting merrily, and enjoying his own bit of deadpan humor.

It was late afternoon and all Hager could think about was that cold beer waiting for him at the end of a long work day. The thought of settin’ himself down on his favorite barstool at the “Thirsty Gator” was the only focus of that tiny brain the fates chose to give him. He gave another snort….. but first hes got to finish this last delivery for Dr. Devoe. It was Saturday, and by this time there was not much activity in the bowels of Monroe General which housed the morgue, the only dept down here. So he was alone, ‘xcept for the deaders, which was just how he liked it. Deaders cant order him around, he thought. 

*BANG*, Hager pushed the gurney hard through the wide double doors, bursting them open, and to a room bathed in cold stainless steel. “Numba’ 4, numba’ 4” he repeated over and over again out loud to himself, making sure he remembered the instructions the doc gave him. He said that’s the number of the only available space in the *Wall O’ the Dead*, as everyone down here called the huge steel fridge with small doors that opened to pull out sliding steel tables for dead bodies that are awaiting autopsies, or to be shipped out to funeral homes and their final rest. 

Going to number 4, he opened the door and yanked out the steel sliding table. His dull eyes widened in surprise. “Well, hullo thar lil’ lady” he said when he saw a pretty young red head already lying there. “Dang, yo sho is purdy, to bad youse dead” he said again to no one but himself. “Naw waits hare a minute, this hare drawr is spose ta be empty”. He scratched heartily behind his ear and looked around. He spied an open shiny silver coffin on anther gurney nearby. 

“I wonder if y’alls spose ta be in thar, and those lazy f*cks from taday din’ wan’ ta move ya”. He looked round again, still scratching his head, hoping for an answer to pop in there and banish the confusion. 

“Well, Dr D. said I needs ta put this har other dead’un in #4 so Im bettin’ youse done gettin’ cut up cuz they put your purdy clothes back on, but theys lazy an dint clean the blood off yer face. So I betcha yous got to go to your final rest in that thar fancy coffin. Yesm, that’s it. To bad yous dead, I woulda liked to have a beer with ya, cuz yo shore is purdy”.  
Hager puffed out his enormous chest, feeling a sense of pride at figuring out this dilemma. Putting an arm under her shoulders and another under her knees, he easily lifted the dead redhead into his strong arms. Looking around guiltily for any staff possibly lurking nearby, he then fondled her gruffly with one big hand, liking the feel of her booby, even though she was cold, and dead, though that’s never stopped him before. 

He grudgingly dumped her in the coffin, fighting the urge to f*ck her. Aint no big deal f*ckin’ the dead, he thought to himself, he’d done that before when he worked at Chickabee Hospital in Mississippi. But he got caught and subsequently fired for it. That’s when he acquired the nickname, Hager the Horrible, by a few who knew of his reasons for getting fired. He actually liked the name. The hospital wanted to keep these incidents hushed, so covering it all up, and not allowing the general public to know that some loved ones remains were so violated. They fired him and threatened him with jail should he ever step foot on those hospital grounds again. Well, that was a long time ago, but even he knew that he needed this other job, so now he shows some measure of restraint over these necrophiliac urges, less he lose this job too and maybe this time, really go to jail.

Before closing the heavy lid, he notices something shiny and glinting around the girls neck that had caught the harsh over head lights. His thick fingers pick at it, and pulled out a gold chain. A heart shaped locket slid into his heavy hand.  
His beady eyes gleamed at this find, he looks around again at the deserted room, making sure no one was around, and then back at the pretty dead girl. “Well, yo shore don’t need this no mo’". He yanked at the chain and it came apart easily. Hager looked at the delicate little locket, smiled a big toothy grin, and then proceeded to hang it from his belt loop, where there was already a thick silver chain draped between two belt loops at his waist. Feeling happy with his new souvenir, he now slammed down the heavy lid to the coffin, sealing the dead redhead inside. He flipped the solid locks inlaid with ornate silver decorations, and said, “Wish y’ weren' dead, yo shore is purdy and I woulda liked ta f*ck ya an have a beer with ya too”.

Hager now picked up the other body from the gurney, still wrapped in its sheet, and dumped it unceremoniously onto the steel pullout table. He pushed it into its slot and closed the door to #4. He would tell Dr. Devoe the added effort he made to do this job right. He might get a little something extra for cleaning up after the other lazy f*ckups today.  
He looked at the coffin, scratching his head again, “Well, I guess I gots to push this to the loading dock, the trucks might still be thar, I bet they’re waitin’ for it. It’s on m’ way out anywho”.  
Hager pushed the coffin on its wheeled cart, the little locket tinkling against the heavy chain as he walked. He started whistling a tune in unison with the surprisingly pleasant noise, as his limited brain quickly switched it focus from that thar purdy dead red head he wanted to f*ck, to the cold beer just a waitin’ for him at the Thirsty Gator. 

To be continued........


	18. A Pirates Help

The day sleep of a vampire is paramount to their continued well being. To do without would not be conducive for a prolonged immortal life. The sunlight hours induces sleep to protect and rejuvenate. A vampires body is so dependent on the magic of the blood, but will start to lose it from any convenient orifice should this important cycle be interrupted. So the body shuts down, and doesn’t like being disturbed during the suns reign.

These vital facts automatically entered Henrys mind as he attempted to open the heavy lid of the eye not covered by the patch. He could feel the sun had not completely finished its lazy fall past the horizon and his inner vampire was lulling him back to sleep. It was the fitful thrashing and groaning of the injured vampire right next to him that bade his eye finally open fully. It took a moment to remember where he was and who he was with. 

He glanced with worry at the man lying beside him and said gently, “William, wake lad.”

Although in great pain, and against his instinct, Bills eyes flew open as he recognized the voice. Gasping, he croaked out a rasping whisper, “Henry?” What…..”, he could not finish his sentence, the pain was so intense, his body arched up off the cold ground with it.

Leaning up on one elbow, Henry put a hand on Bills shoulder, shushing his attempts to speak. “Easy lad, easy, yea, it be me, been a long time. Tis good to see ye, old friend, though you have looked better.” Henry gave a little one eyed wink hoping his poor attempt at humor would lighten the physical pain and dire spirits of the good man lying here in so much pain. 

When Bill could not reply, Henry continued, “Ye took a few bullets in case ye dinna know or remember, and by a mountain of a woman too, wielding a shotgun full of fancy silver. Your lady called Fangtasia for help and I volunteered to go to fetch ye assistance. When I heard it was ye that needed help, I jumped at the chance to come. 

Speaking of which, according to that little snit of a doctor I brought to ye, ye should have met the true death already with all the silver that woman shot into yer gullet.” His mouth drawn into a grim line, Henry continued, “This new liquid silver the humans have developed can move from place to place easily and quickly in yer body, constantly spreading so ye canna ever dispel it though yer body tries. It eventually causes so much damage, yer body canna heal. Dam them Fellowship lunatics. But dona despair my friend, yer lovely lass…. Sookie is it? Strange name tis that. Well, It seems the wee bit of her blood has somehow sustained ye till now.”

Bill gritted his teeth at the pain, blocking it out for a moment to absorb this bit of information. His body shuddered with the effort. He always knew Sookie was special, and aside from her telepathic ability which she always called a curse; she recently exhibited a new incredible power that emanates from her hands. It is why he needed to find out what she was to protect her from those who would use that power, and her.  
None of those abilities mattered to him though, he fell in love with her for who she is, not what she is. He will love and protect her till the true death finally takes him.

“Isssshe lright?” Bills voice rasped out through teeth clenched in pain.

“Yea laddie, dona worry, aside from being scared ta death over ye, she wasna hurt. Now, ye needs more blood I think, and we canna leave the safety of this place yet. Perhaps some of me blood will hold ye a bit more till yer Sookie or the other wee lost lassie can give ye theirs. 

Lines of worry crinkled Bills forehead as he turned his head weakly and glanced to his right. Jessica was nowhere to be found. She usually slept not to far from him on a comfortable plush pink quilt he had given her not long after she came to live with him. Although she was a vampire and didn’t need that kind of comfort, he felt it fitting for a young girl. His mouth twitched ever so slightly when he remembered how she had rolled her eyes at him when he presented it to her, but then gave him a hug for the sweet gesture. He desperately hoped she was with Hoyt somewhere safe.

Bill lay his head back down, and gritted his teeth at the continuous pain. He nodded at the offer of blood and thanked him with a look. Henrys fangs descended and he pierced the artery in his wrist. He held it to Bills mouth.  
Bill latched on weakly, fighting the pain to force himself to drink as much as he could. Soon Henry was wiping at the oozing blood coming out of his own nostrils. Dam the bleeds, he thought as he continued to urge Bill to drink. 

“I dona know if this will help ye in the long run but it canna hurt my friend” Henry said quietly.  
Bill felt the cool blood run down his throat, but the pain never ceased. He quickly stopped drinking as another bout of pain racked his body.  
Henry looked on worriedly as he watched his friend battle this invisible enemy. 

“William lad, tis close to nightfall, ye must hold on, if for nothing else, than for the sweet lassie, who loves ye. Even though I was only witness to a few moments, her love for ye was as obvious as the black patch on m’ face,” Henry said this last with a wink of his remaining eye.

Those words gave Bill more strength than the blood ever could. He closed his eyes, concerned thoughts now centered on Sookie. How he loved her! And he knew that living without her would be hell on this earth. She said she still loved him, and she took his ring, but in his heart and soul he worried that after this last attack, just another bloody obstacle to mar their future happiness, she may not wish to be with him anymore. Perhaps, just perhaps, that would be for the best. Her safety should be paramount and is something he swore to, no matter what. 

He surged beyond the pain to give Henry a weak smile, “My thanks Henry, for everything”.  
Henry winked back, “No worries laddie, tis nothing after what ye had done for me all those years back when we sailed on the “Queen of the Night”. Now rest and we will see what this night will bring.” Henry said this not wishing to discuss further the fact that Williams young progeny, and thus possibly his last hope of a full recovery, was as far as he knew, still missing.

To Be Continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of sailing on "The Queen of the Night" in this chapter. This is a reference to a chapter in the fanfic The Evolution of Vampire Bill Compton which unfortunately has yet to be added there.  
> Ultimately these two stories will link. I just have not gotten there yet.  
> So much to do, so little time.......


	19. Two Determined Women

Dang, thought Hoyt, where could she be? He sat on a wrought iron bench near the front entrance to Monroe General hospital, hunched forward and with his head held in his hands. Mama sat next to him, looking a bit bedraggled. People kept walking on by and throwing sad looks at the pair, thinking they had a terribly sick loved one inside or maybe worse, had lost someone.

They had spent the entire day looking for Jessica. Trying to come up with a possible resting place, or the unthinkable, finding a pile ashes, as the sun would have done its damage if she got caught in it. Hoyt didn’t want to believe it. She had to be hold up somewhere.

They searched the massive grounds and woods surrounding the hospital, looking for telltale signs of where she may have buried herself in the ground, or a godawful pile of ashes, anything, anything that would give them a clue. But instead, there was NOTHING.  
They had jumped in Hoyts truck and followed the most likely way towards Bon Temps and Bills house, searching alongside the road as they drove. Hoyt tried calling Sookies phone, just in case she had any further news, but she didn’t answer. He then called Jason to tell him first that he needed the day off from the road crew, and then quickly whats been happening. Jason was shocked at what he missed and confessed to having his phone turned off. He'd had Bobbyjo, the day clerk from the Speedy Mart on Route 7, over all last night.

As the sun made its way past the noon hour, to afternoon, and now is lazily hugging the horizon, they finally gave up, fresh out of ideas and options. So here they waited. Hoyt was hoping as soon as the sun set, Jess would run vampire speed straight in to his arms and kiss him silly as she liked to do. He didn’t care if Mama saw. Anyways she proved herself today. Her feelings concerning Jessica have really changed and seem genuine.

A light tinkling sound unwillingly invaded Hoyts deep thoughts. He absently lifted his head to search out the curious noise. He saw a huge hulk of a man shuffle by. The tinkling sound was coming from a huge chain hanging from his belt. Hoyt was ready to look away but then shook his head and blinked. He looked more intently at it, there was a dangling object clinking against the big chain. He could have sworn it looked exactly like the locket he had just given Jessica for their one month anniversary.

Hoyt jumped up quickly, scaring Mama in the process. “Do you see her Hoyt?” she said looking around anxiously. Ignoring her, he instead walked boldly up to the man, grabbed hold of his arm to stop him and then made for the locket swinging on the chain.

“Where’d you get this?” Hoyt yelled angrily, the locket in one hand while the other latched onto the mans shirtfront. Hoyt was a big fellow but this man still stood almost a head taller. Hoyt was not intimidated though.  
The man looked frightened and tried to pull away, Hoyt wouldn’t let him.

“This thars mine” he said to Hoyt motioning to the locket with his big head. “Oh yeah!” yelled Hoyt, his voice rising along with his anger. People all around started looking towards the two.  
Hoyt ripped at the locket, tearing it off the chain. He clicked the little hidden catch on the back which opened it. There was the tiny photo of himself with Jessica. “This is me and my girlfriend, so where’d you get it, and you better tell me the truth or I’m gonna beat you silly and THEN call the police.

“HOYT!” yelled Mama looking around at the attention they were garnering, “Lower your voice; I’m sure this young man is gonna be more than happy to help us out." Mama now turned her attention away from Hoyt. "Son, uh well, whats your name son? Mama directed sweetly to the now frightened looking man.

“Hager”, the man replied, looking from one to the other in with a truly scared expression on his face at the thought of police. 

“Well now Hager, said Mama with her most sweetly intimidating face on, which would probably scare off a rhino at full charge. She had walked up to him slowly and when she was toe to toe, lifted her face up as close as she could get to his own, “You listen ta me boy, this here is my son and he is gonna get pretty riled ifn’ you don’t tell him where you got his girlfriends locket. But Im thinkin' that its me ya really need ta worry bout. Y’all wouldn’t like me angry. So now, lets try this again. Theres a girl missing and we need ta find her…….WHERE’D YOU GET THE LOCKET?!” These words were spoken in a quiet menacing voice scarier than any police swat team could ever be………

****************

“Hey Sook, SOOK!!” Jason said increasingly louder as he shook her shoulder. He had let himself in when no one was answering his knocking and looked around the foyer calling her name. Seeing the blood on the stairs he ran up them, nearly slipping in the process, and found Sookie on a bed fast asleep hugging a pillow, and strangely, a bathrobe. He sat on the bed next to her and had been attempting to rouse her.

“Wha…..?” Sookie mouthed as she hauled off and blindly threw a wild punch at Jason. He backed off just in time as her fist flew by, forgoing a potential nasty black eye.

“Whoa little sis, what the f*ck?”

“Oh Jason, its you”, replied Sookie wearily. “I’m sorry, I’ve had some pretty bad dreams and I must have been just reacting automatically to them.

“Yeah well they must be pretty dam bad, good thing I still got my quarterback reflexes, or I’d be sportin’ a shiner tomorrow. You got a h*ll of an arm there by the way.”

Sookie took some momentary pride in that compliment but then quickly sobered. “I was trying to get some sleep; it was a god awful night we had last night. 

“Well, you obviously needed it. Now, what the h*ll’s been going on Sook? I got a crazy call from Hoyt this morning and then from Sam. I been trying ta call ya but you weren’t answerin’. I stopped over at Merlottes after work and Sam told me some more crazy sh*t, like Hoyt and his Mama ran in to see if Jess was hidin’ in his freezer. Hoyt forgot to mention when he called me that you were here at Bills though. I hightailed it here right after I saw Sam and had a quick Dixie draft, then dam near upchucked it when I saw the blood all over the stairs. Why didn’t you leave me a message this morning tellin me the whole thing? I didn’t really believe them that it was this serious.” Jason sat expectantly waiting for an answer.

Sookie screwed closed her eyes as the horrific vision of Bill lying on the stairs with so much blood everywhere…..“I did try to call, you didn’t pick up, and I was too upset to leave you a message. Look, I need to get downstairs, it must be close to nightfall and I need to be there when Bill wakes up. I pray he’ll wake up. Jason, he HAS to wake up.”

“ Sook, now don’t get all pissed when I say this but I have ta say it. Are you sure being with Bill, or any vampire, is a good thing? This type of hate crime towards vampires will probably happen again and again and next time you might really get caught in the crossfire. Now I don’t got anything against Bill personally but……..”

Sookie sat in stoney silence, unwillingly taking in Jasons words, hearing but not really wanting to listen. Finally she couldn’t take any more of his yammerin’.

“Just stop it Jason, I love Bill no matter who or what he is. That’s just prejudice you’re talkin’ and I won’t have it. Gran would have felt the same and would have said youre talkin' like a fool. This kind of hate could have happened to anyone for anything. I won’t let it stop our future together. That is unless he doesnt survive.” Sookie said this last in a choked voice.

“OK, ok, I get it. Dont need to insult me. Well now what do we do?” Jason said throwing up his hands.

“I don’t know but I need to find where Jessica is and bring her back here as soon as possible after Bill wakes. Dr Ludwig said he needs her blood to heal. I’m not giving up on him Jason, I never will and everyone better get used to that fact.” Sookie replied, full of spunk and determination, as she got up and walked in to Bills bathroom and slammed the door behind her. 

Jason sat there staring at the closed bathroom door looking his usual confused and wondering, “Whos Dr Ludwig?”

Sookie leaned wearily against the sink; she looked at her face in the mirror, her eyes held dark circles beneath them, a sign of her poorly attempt at sleep mixed with unrelenting grief. Her thoughts were in turmoil at Jasons all too familiar words, similar words she has heard before by so many others and too often. Were they right? She sighed heavily as her eyes strayed to the luxurious hot tub she and Bill shared so often and her heart and body instantly ached for him. He is everything to her. She can’t lose him; it would be like tearing her heart in two.

“I Love Big Butts……” The loud music blared from Jasons phone. “Hullo?” Jason quickly said as he clicked open his phone, looking guiltily towards the closed bathroom door. 

“Jason, its Hoyt, I need to get hold of Sookie, she aint answering her phone. Me and Mama got a lead on where Jess may be.”

“Jason, who’s on the phone?” Sookie said exiting the bathroom quickly after hearing another typical Jason ringtone. 

“Its Hoyt”, he replies, “ He says he may know where Jess is”. 

“WHERE?” yelled Sookie as she frantically grabbed the phone away from Jason, “Hoyt its Sookie”..... She listens for a moment, hope springing into her eyes, and then said as she snatched up Jasons hand and ran towards the door, “Hoyt, I’m coming, just tell me where to meet you……”

 

To Be Continued.......


	20. JESSICA

YAAAAAAAWN!!

Vampire instinct told her it was now fully dark but Jessica woke still feeling so weak she could barely move. Yawning widely again she didn’t even have the desire to lift her hand to cover her mouth. A sad thought entered her mind at this. Her human father would have quickly slapped her if she ever acted so rudely at home. It made her realize again how lucky she was to have Bill as her vampire dad. It may have been an adjustment in the beginning but boy was she wrong about a lot of things. Bill has been pretty dam spot on about everything so far.

Laying there in the quiet dark, the happenings of last night slowly filtered back into her mind. She let out a long exasperated groan. Mama’s insatiable appetite had practically drained her dry. Jessica had never healed anyone like that before and didn’t know when to stop Mamas greedy slurping. Dam, she cant wait to ask Bill about it. In fact, shes got a pretty hefty list of things she needs to go over with her maker.

Lifting both hands, she rubbed fists against her eyes and then blinked repeatedly in an attempt to coax them open. She sighed as she thought; maybe I could just sleep a bit more. Bill shouldn’t mind.

“OH sh*t!” she exclaimed to herself as she quickly became more fully awake. 

THE MORGUE! 

That’s where I am, still in the hospital morgue, not at Bills. I’d better get myself out of here pronto before someone opens this particular frigde door.”  
Fear and worry sparked an adrenaline rush, or at least the vampire equivalent, and it gave her renewed energy. She lifted her hand behind her head to push the door open, but there was no door.

“Waaaaait a sec” she said aloud to herself, really confused. “This is different.”

She tilted her head back to look for the door to the #4 space she had quickly jumped into this morning. She had been desperate to get home after her survival instinct kicked in and jolted her awake in Hoyts arms. Feeling the sun about to rise had woken her. She had mentally kicked herself for not leaving earlier to get home, but Hoyt was so warm and it felt good being held so lovingly. 

Running human speed out of Mamas room, she had been in total denial. Deep down she knew she would never make it back to Bon Temps, which was way too far from Monroe, even at full vamp speed, and given the time left before full daybreak. Plus, after Mama drank her fill, which was A LOT, and anyways, Jess couldn’t do vamp speed even if she tried.

Jessica knew she had been out of time when she exited the stairwell to the first floor of the hospital and felt her skin start to immediately smoke with the light from the dawn peeking through the front glass doors. She had screeched in pain, scaring a hospital aid nearby, and ran back into the stairwell, her vamp instinct again telling her to head for ground, which meant the basement level was her best bet.

Bursting out the stairwell, she ran down an ugly green corridor and just past double doors labeled MORGUE. Her movements had become increasingly sluggish as her weakness and need for day sleep was really starting to take over. She heard voices coming from the opposite direction. Freaking out again, she backtracked, and ducked through the morgue doors looking for a place to hide. Spying the strange little doors in the wall, she hoped it would serve her needs. “Looks like hidey holes to me!” She had thought. 

Yawning widely as her eyelids drooped, she had opened one door after another, seeing the corpses and grimacing, not wanting to share a space with one unless she absolutely had to. She may be dead but not that dead she thought, as she swiped her streaming nose, smearing her face with blood, and her palm filling with more. “Sh*t, it’s the bleeds.” She said as she finally found an empty drawer in #4. Pulling out the steel table, she lay down pushed herself in and pulled the door shut behind her. She fell asleep in the middle of saying a little prayer that no one would look in here today.

Well, it was night and now Jessica was really confused. This IS different, Its like being in a coffin, she thought, feeling the soft satin under her and around her. She swore she would never sleep in one unless she absolutely had to. She had suffered from a bit of claustrophobia as a human and even as a vampire it bugged her. She balked a bit when she opened #4, but necessity took over and anyways, she was so tired she fell asleep almost immediately. 

But where the H*LL am I now? 

Touching what looked like a catch at the side of her enclosure, she quickly snatched her burned hand back, “OUCH!” she blurted out as she stuck her raw fingers in her mouth in a very childlike gesture, “Theres silver in this! Oh sh*t! NO NO NO!!   
What the h*ll is going on?

Jessica carefully touched the soft padded ceiling of this new prison. Then next pounded it with her fists, but in her weakened state she only did minimal damage “Jeeze, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say this is a solid steel coffin I’m in, what the heck? Did Bill find me and put me in here? But where is he?? 

“BIIIIIIIILL!” Jessica screamed.

Bills eyes flew open wide as he felt Jessicas fear. He was awake now, barely, and still in excruciating pain. Henry rose on one elbow beside him, turned and gave him a sad gaze.   
“No better m’ friend?” He asked. 

Bill screwed his eyes closed and then spoke between gritted teeth. “I have just felt the intense fear of my progeny. She is the one that needs my help now. I think I can track her but I must ask for your assistance again Henry. I have to see Sookie first though, and make sure she is alright.

“Laddie, ye sure ye can make it? Perhaps a bit more of yer Sookies blood might do the trick. Then we go find yer progeny.”  
Bill nodded, realizing Henry was right, but he did not want to take Sookies blood unless he absolutely had to. He hated the thought of using her that way. He never wanted her to have the false idea that her blood is the only reason he desired her. He would rather die the true death first. 

Henry gave a brief nod and opened the trap door. He stood up and reached down to help Bill. One arm round his waist, he hauled Bill up through the opening, and then let the trap door fall with a slam behind them. Bill held on to Henry, grateful for the presence of his old friend. Henry looked around at the surprisingly quiet and empty dark foyer. 

“Sookie? Where be ya lass?" Henry pronounced loudly. His brows furrowed at the continued solemn quiet of the old house.   
Bill slowly lifted his head hoping, no needing, to see Sookie. He was practically dead weight holding on to Henry, his legs not wanting to work properly. A frightening thought bade its way in to his mind. Could this have been the last straw for Sookie and shes gone? 

Throughout their entire relationship, it has seemed to be one bloody battle after another, just when they thought all would be well, and they would be left alone to start their lives together, something else devastating happens to tear them apart. What if she has finally had enough? He closed his mind at the all too real possibility.

Mentally turning from these thoughts, Bill now focused his mind on Jessica and her mounting desperation. “Henry, I need to find Jessica. I can track her, but I would need your help just a bit longer to get there.” Bill said weakly, not wanting to face or discuss Sookies absence.

“Of course m’ friend, but first I must call Fangtasia and tell them I be late for work. Mistress Pam may be none to thrilled about it but this twas her idea to begin with, and she never admits ta being wrong, just like a women, eh my friend?” Henry winked at Bill as he replied.

Bill nodded his thanks, then grimaced again at the pain in his body and heart. With a short breathlike sound he added, “There are Tru Bloods in the kitchen, we should take some along, but we must hurry, Jessica is in a panic.

To Be Continued


	21. The Healing

Mr. Belford Tulley, proprietor of the “Ever Rest Funeral Parlor”, was a short balding man with beady eyes, a pencil thin mustache and what was left of his thinning hair, was slicked over the crown of his over large head. He was currently backed up against the wall of his immaculately appointed offices, with his shirtfront bunched in Hoyts big fists. 

“What do you mean you don’t know where it is!!!” yelled Hoyt, his face screwed up in anger. “We were told a truck with “Ever Rest Funeral Parlor” written on its side should have delivered a coffin here today.”

“I, I, I, don’t know what youre talking about!” screeched the frightened little man, his face reddening as Hoyt relentlessly held the tight grip on his shirt, then slowly moving up to threaten the mans airway. 

“EEEEEK” squeeked Tulley.

“HOYT! let ‘m go, this aint helpin’ any of us if ya kill him.” Hoyt looked down at Mama and frowned. Reluctantly he released his death hold. Tulley pulled away and glaring at the both of them, he then harrumphed, getting a little bit of his gumption back as he smoothed down his wrinkled shirtfront and carefully readjusted his black tie, giving himself time to think……

…….these two country bumpkins cant be feds, theyre too stupid. No one knows about the shipments…..I need to call Mr Dubois, head of the “family”, they promised me round the clock protection for my services……

“Listen here” Tulley said, standing up straighter and attempting to seem taller than his 5’2” frame, but desperately failing. He spoke with a more commanding tone, “I don’t know what kind of game youre playing, who sent you, or who you work for but be warned, Im under protection here. So I suggest you take yourselves out, NOW!

While Hoyt looked confused, Mamas eyes narrowed. She wasn’t about to be intimidated and she definitely wasnt keen to let this Mr Tulley off so easily. She had a debt to repay and dammed if she was gonna let this little troll stop her. Mama pushed Hoyt out of her way as she moved her bulk closer to the little man and put her face square in his, along with a chubby finger. He quickly backed away again against the wall, Mamas massive size preventing him any escape.

“Na YOU listen here shorty, ya don’t want to mess with me. Ya don’t WANT ta see me angry, ya wont like me angry. So lets try this again. We need ta find this coffin, so y’all go do what ya need to, call who ya need to call and find out where it was taken or else what my son did to ya just now will seem like a picnic after I’ve had my go.” Mamas face and attitude were more frightening than a hundred Hoyts put together, or at least that is what Tulley thought.

***********

BAM, BAM, BAM……Jessicas fists were beating on the roof of the coffin, her fear and claustrophobia giving her strength, but not enough. Blood was dripping down from her torn and bloody knuckles. She was crying her dark heart out, losing even more blood in her tears. Her hysteria was growing to match her fear. 

Finally she broke through the roof with one fist, but hit a solid block of marble just above the coffin lid, and crushing the bones in her right hand. Screaming in pain, she pulled her hand back in quickly but not before a sharp edge of the broken steel cut a deep swath through her forearm, opening an artery. She clutched her arm to her chest with her other hand and screamed and screamed in pain and frustration and then screamed some more. 

Who was going to help her now?

***********

The sleek black BMW was speeding along route 66, the blur of giant willow trees by the roadside standing to attention as silent sentries. Henry loved fast cars, almost as much as a sharp clipper ship cresting the waves at a good knot, and he sure as hellfire loved Bills car. Unable to suppress a grin, he pressed his foot to the accelerator, as the powerful engine was more than eager and willing to give him speed. 

Slumped over in the passenger seat, Bill had his eyes closed, concentrating on keeping the pain in his body as well as the aching thoughts of Sookies absence, at bay so he can better feel Jessica.  
Henry chanced a glance over at him. “Ye still be with me laddie? Ye must hold on for both lasses sakes, as well as yer own. All will be right as rain once w’ find the wee one. Im sure of it.”

Bill could barely muster the strength to answer. After a time he finally said in a cracked voice, “Keep straight on this route for a while yet. I can feel her desperation more strongly as we continue in this direction.”  
“Right” replied Henry, happy to keep going.

A sign saying “Ever Rest Cemetery- 20 miles ahead” passed them by. “That could be it Henry”, Bill said quietly, trying to keep his eyes open and on the road, “It would make sense for her to hide there, if she had no other choice”. Henry nodded and floored the accelerator, smiling as he did, just loving the ride.

The turn off was just ahead and Henry eased the car onto the side road. They passed a large white brick building with ornate black railings that housed the “Ever Rest Funeral Parlor”. “Shes further ahead” Bill whispered. Henry nodded and continued down the road till they met tall locked wrought iron gates that marked the entrance to the cemetery. The BMW came to a stop and Henry jumped out and broke the lock on the gate with ease and opened them wide. He leapt back into the car and allowed Bills intuition to guide them through the maze of winding dirt paths.

About a half mile in, Bill put a hand on Henrys arm, urging him to stop the car. “I feel her in there”, he said quietly, lifting a finger and pointing to a large stone mausoleum not far inland from the road. It was crowned with a large angel whose wings were open as if ready to take flight.

“Shes hurt real bad, I can feel it more now. Please help me out.” Henry quickly acquiesced and zoomed round the car, coming to Bills door, opening it and hoisting him out. Throwing Bills arm around his shoulder and supporting him with an arm around his waist, they approached the closed crypt.  
It was large and extremely well made with thick solid marble blocks that seemed newly sealed. Henry looked at it closely and then lifted a fist and started pounding on the solid closing. Bill moved away from Henry, gathered his vampire strength and did the same, each vampire now pounding as a few chunks of marble went falling to the ground.

****************

Jason and Sookie burst into the offices of the “Ever Rest Funeral Parlor” that was located just on the outskirts of a cemetery with the same name. Seeing the trio before them Sookie cried out, “Hoyt have you found her?”

Her attention was immediately drawn to a small man as he yelled in frustration, “WHAT IS THIS?! You all better leave right now before I make a phone call. I promise you’ll be sorry for coming here and harassing me with this ridiculous cockamamie story. 

Hoyt turned to Sookie and added. “Sorry Sookie, but he aint been very helpful. Do ya think you can try?” Sookie looked at Hoyt and nodded her understanding. She approached the man and grabbed his hand. “Look, I need to find a coffin that was supposedly brought here today. What can you tell me…....

She listened intently to Mr. Tulleys thoughts, as they were frantically racing….....

…..“Who talked? Who told them about our business arrangement? It was Mr Dubois and the devious and inventive Dr Devoe who came up with this brilliant idea that proved to be quite lucrative for me too. The coffin filled with 5lb packages of heroin was delivered on specific dates and sealed tight in a mausoleum until the feds lost scent of the trail. Then it was unsealed and shipped to the next destination. It was a brilliant plan thats worked well for over a year. But we were not scheduled for a delivery today……

Feeling unnerved, Tulley wrenched his hand from Sookies grasp and backed away, looking at her strangely. With disgust written all over her face, Sookie spoke to him threateningly, “You know, my boyfriends a vampire and he wont take too kindly to knowing youre part of a drug ring. Hes an investigator and will be real interested in what goes on here”.  
Tulleys mouth dropped open as he started moving slowly towards the door…......

“You ARE with the feds. I couldn’t believe it…., y’all look like morons.” 

“Hoyt?” Said Sookie, never taking her eyes off Tulley. Hoyt grabbed him from behind and easily contained the little man in a strangle hold.  
Satisfied he wasn’t going anywhere, Sookie now turned to Jason, “I saw where Jess is, but first, do you have some good strong rope in your truck?”  
Jason answered quickly, “You bet I do, whatcha need it for?”  
“You need to tie him up, weve wasted enough time here” She said as she nodded towards Mr. Belford Tulley. “And on our way to get Jessica we need to call the police…..”

****************

Bill gave his all to slam his fists against the blocks, banishing the pain, and finding the power within to help Jessica. Dam, they must be at least 2 feet thick, he thought. One final hit of his fist and his legs gave out. He fell to the ground, having no more in him to give.  
Just then two trucks came screeching to a halt beside the BMW. Hoyt, and his Mama, jumped out of one, while Jason and Sookie exited the other. They swiftly rushed to help.  
Sookie screamed “Bill!” when she saw him lying on the ground. She ran to where he lay and knelt beside him. Bills eyes opened when he felt her presence, 

“Sookie, I…..”

“Shhhhh”, she said softly as she put two fingers against his lips, “Please, don’t talk. Save your strength love.” Then with a little smile she continued, “I see you found out where Jessica is. We did too, thanks to Hoyt and his Mama. Dr. Ludwig told us only Jessicas blood can heal you. Please hold on Bill. I love you, so don’t you dare think of leaving me.

Bills eyes closed at her words, partly in relief, but also because his body had reached its limit, he was continuing the fight but starting to lose the battle. This last burst of strength to help free Jessica was the all he had. 

“Ssssoooookay….” He said and then lost consciousness. 

“Hoyt, Jason, Henry, please hurry!” cried Sookie while cradling Bills head in her lap, as tears threatened to spill.  
They finally broke through the marble and came to a solid iron and locked square door. Henry made quick work of the lock and the three all reached in to pull out the steel coffin which grated the roof of the crypt with its torn shards. It fell to the ground with a thump. No sound emanated from the small hole at the top.

“Jess, JESS! You in there honey?” Hoyt yelled worriedly while trying to look in but seeing only darkness. Meanwhile Henry hit the lock on the side with his fist but quickly pulled it back as flesh seared with heat. “Dam, there be silver in this lock, I canna touch it m’ friends.”

Hoyt looked pointedly at Jason, and for once Jason more than understood.

“Gotcha bro” he said as he ran to the back of his truck and returned quickly with a hatchet. He handed it to Hoyt who held out his hand as if to say, this is my girl, I’m gonna do it.

Making short work of the coffin latch, they now opened the lid. Jessica was inside and unconscious as she gripped her bleeding arm tight to her chest, both hands were also bloody and raw, a further sign of her ordeal.

Not knowing what really happens to a vampire when they meet the true death, Hoyt was scared, really scared that she may be dead and gone to him. He lifted her gently out of her steel prison and laid her on the ground near Bill and Sookie. Mama put her hand to her mouth and said, “Poor dear” as she turned and backed away.

”Bills eyes opened briefly as he felt Jessica also near. Sookie looked from Bill to Jessica and back again. “Bill if you can hear me, Jessicas in a bad way but its her blood you need to get that dam silver out of you. Dr. Ludwig said so.  
What should I do?”

Bills entire body shook with the state Jessica was in and whispered, “No Sookie, I can’t do that to her, shes in very bad shape, I can feel it. She needs to have blood, not give it. My own is no good to her because of the silver. Human blood is best now, and then she needs time to heal. I cannot and will not take from her. As her maker, no, as her father, I won’t hurt her further.

“I’ll do it Bill, she’s my gal,” said Hoyt fervently. He knelt near Jessica and held his wrist to her lips, but she was not responding. Hoyt then looked to Henry, “Please” he said forcefully holding up his arm. Henry bent down, “This is becoming a regular thing for me” he said adding a little humor to the situation, then rang out his fangs, and bit Hoyts wrist. Hoyt never even winced. He then lifted Jessica onto his lap and pressed his wrist to her pale lips. 

He pressed his own lips to her glorious red hair and whispered near her ear, “Jess, its me, Hoyt, drink from me darlin’.”  
Without opening her eyes, Jess started to suck slowly.

Tears now flowed freely as Sookie said to Bill, “What about you? We were told it was Jessicas blood you had to have to get that silver out. What now? You cant go on this way!” Sookie said desperately.

Bills eyes were open as he looked into her own, as if he was trying to say goodbye. “Sookie my love, what if it was you that took the bullet? I couldnt bear knowing that you could have died because of me. Then I thought you left me because of this last hell and the possibility of constant new threats we may have yet to endure…….”

“Bill, stop right there, I LOVE you and I want to marry you. That hasnt changed and its not gonna, now what do I do?”  
Henry chimed in at this point, “Lass, twas the wee Dr that said yer blood may be special. I dinna pretend ta know what that means but if yer were ta give Bill more o’ yours? It may help the silver ta leave him.”

“Of Course!” Said Sookie stupidly. “Henry, you have to bite me again!” she said looking at him with determination.  
“At yer command milady.” He replied with a bow.

“Sookie….. no……I don’t want….” Bill groaned out. 

“BILL, I love you honey but for now, SHUT UP!” Sookie yelled at him.

“Laddie, let her have her way, y’ canna’ win at this” Henry said with a smirk as he lifted Sookies wrist to his waiting fangs………

Bill looked into his beloved’s eyes as she gave him once again her gift of life. His lips caressed her small wounds and then latched on. He drank slowly, his gaze never leaving her beautiful face, professing all of his love to her with a single look.  
Soon those all around them seemed to be retreating far away as if part of a dream. The universe consisted only of these two lovers. To Sookies surprise, her hand started to glow gently and simultaneously a small light began emanating from the wound in Bills chest. Soon the lights joined to expand and surround them both. It filled the darkness as if there was a bright sun in their midst. Everyone else around them gazed in awe and had to shield their eyes as this bubble of brightness held the two lovers in its embrace………..

To Be Continued


	22. Vermont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention in this chapter a young boy named Andrew. His connection to Bill can be found in my other fanfic, "The Evolution of Vampire Bill Compton".

3 Weeks Later

The ceremony held at the Justice of the Peace, was short and sweet with plenty of friends and family in attendance.  
At the conclusion, there was much back slapping and hugs all around. Soon the guests, chatting animatedly amongst themselves, made their way outside and were awaiting the happy couple, ready to shower them with rice as tradition dictates.

While the others were taking their leave, Bill, Sookie, Tara and Sam followed Mr. Beaumont, the current Justice, to his small adjoining offices and sign the necessary papers to legalize their long awaited union. As Maid of Honor and Best Man, Tara and Sam happily added their signatures as witnesses.

Mr. Beaumont smiled widely at the newlyweds and wished them well. As he was waving them all off, he couldn’t help thinking, business has been good lately.

With a gloved hand securely tucked in the crook of his arm, Sookie looked up lovingly at her new husband, immense joy written all over her face. Sensing her, Bill turned his head and met her eyes, his own were so filled with a multitude of emotions they turned a deep shade of royal blue.

“Sam, Tara, would you two mind goin’ on ahead, we’ll catch up in a minute.” Bill said in a low voice, his eyes never leaving his wife as he was already leading Sookie to an door off to the side of the foyer. 

“Oh, uh, sure” replied Sam looking after them momentarily confused.  
Understanding the situation completely, Tara smiled with a slow shake of her head. Then looking at Sam she rolled her eyes, got behind him and pushed him along saying impatiently, “C’mon Sam”. Bill looked back at Tara and gave her a grateful wink.

Bill? Asked Sookie, looking at him, confused herself.

Going into what looked like a small conference room, and thankfully empty, Bill quickly closed the door behind them and gently pushed Sookie against it. His eyes traveled the length of her, from her peekaboo pink toes in strappy sandals, to trim ankles, up her sleek satin form fitting white gown, to her breasts sadly hidden from his eyes beneath the lace adorned square décolletage that teased him with a hint of cleavage. Finally stopping at her eyes, he held them intently. Sookies breath caught as she felt herself completely undressed and at the mercy of the deep desire in those sensual eyes.

Bill leaned in close, his lips a hairs breath from her neck, as they traveled up to the sensitive spot behind her ear, so close but not touching. He clasped a curled lock of her hair that was dangling from her soft up do, brought it to his lips and breathed in her scent. 

Coming back to her eyes, and in a deep sultry voice Bill said, 

“Sssookay”.

Sookies eyes widened and her knees buckled as she felt her vagina spasm and wetness gather at the apex of her thighs with his simple declaration. Her memory was assaulted with the first time Bill said her name like just this and how her body reacted in the same exact way.

Bills nostrils flared sensing her sexual response, and growling low in his throat, his lips found her own as he pressed her against the door, crushing her breasts with his broad chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened up to him, as his tongue invaded her sweetness, dueling with her own. He deepened the kiss, as he slanted his mouth this way and that over hers, too quickly though he pulled back, making Sookie moan her displeasure. 

Needing to stop before they go any further, Bill pulled her into his arms, her head tucked under his chin.

“Sookie my love, Its been too long since I held you like this in my arms, and yes, I know, its my fault. I wanted to wait till we were properly wed, but I cant tell you how much Im struggling to keep from making love to you here and now. You are my beautiful sexy wife and you test my resolve as you always have. I was foolish to vow we should wait. Can you forgive me Mrs. Compton? 

Sookies heart was still fluttering madly in her chest, her pulse racing, she was so turned on by his kiss, his words, his eyes, heck, by his mere presence. She wanted nothing more than for Bill to tear off her dress and make passionate love to her and dam what anyone might think.

She tried to gather her scattered senses but was failing miserably. Finally Sookie answered breathlessly.  
“Only if you promise me you'll finish what you started here Mr. Compton.”

Giving a low chuckle and stepping back, Bill swept her a deep bow. And taking a page out of his friend Henrys book he added….

“As you wish Milady”.

Knowing that everyone was waiting, they reluctantly knew they had to join them. Giving each other time to calm their desires, Sookie readjusted Bills tie while Bill smoothed her dress.

“Ready Mrs. Compton?” Bill asked, offering her his arm.

Placing her hand on his proffered arm, Sookie replied laughing, “No, but lets go anyways Mr. Compton.” Bill joined her in laughter. Opening the door to the conference room they nearly bumped into Mr. Beaumont who stood there with eyebrows raised. 

Sookies cheeks immediately flamed and she quickly added, “Um, sorry, we had a wardrobe malfunction we had to take care of. The amused older gentleman nodded, and inside he secretly wished he was much much younger.   
“Best of luck to you young people” Mr. Beaumont said to their retreating backs.   
It was Bills turn to raise his brows as he looked at Sookie…..”Young?”

Sookie laughed as she punched him on the shoulder.

Mr. and Mrs. Compton exited the ornate double doors of the red brick building that housed the Justice of the Peace, to much clapping and cheers from their friends and family. The night was on the cool side with a bright moon overhead. Bill motioned to Tara and she passed him a silky white shawl. He thanked her as he placed it around Sookies bare shoulders. He took his time as his fingers grazed her softness. He frowned having to cover up her smooth tanned skin, and beautiful white gown that hugged her curves so perfectly. 

Walking down the stairs and being pelted with rice, Bill looked sideways at his wife as she was laughing heartily and thought back to the night three weeks ago when his sweetheart and the true love of his life saved him once again……..

That night in the Ever Rest Cemetery, they both seemed to be in a trance as Sookie was giving him her blood. They had connected on such a higher level that surprised them both. Neither were aware of the white light that had encased them, only when they were informed by the others afterwards did they realize something very special had happened between them. Needless to say, Sookies blood had healed him completely, banishing the silver from his body. His recovery afterwards required much less time than anticipated.

Bill could not explain the bright white light that emerged from them both, Sookie from her hand and him from his chest. Bill suggested it has to be connected to what Sookie is, which still frustrates him because he could not find out what that might be and he knows she too is anxious to know why she is different.  
That night, her light was not used to harm, as it did in the past when she used it against MaryAnne, instead it seemed to work with her blood to heal him. So interestingly it has dual properties. Bill needed more time to investigate this phenomenon. And Sookie looked forward to working with him to find out the truth.

Putting those thoughts behind him and focusing on the present, they are finally here, having just spoken their vows for all to see. They are married, one heart, one soul, now and forever together. Bill promised Sookie this in the vows he so carefully prepared for this day.

His hand brushed hers then he lifted it, the one wearing the exquisite diamond ring he gave her. He brought her gloved fingers to his lips and placed gentle kisses across her lace covered knuckles, his smoldering blue eyes intent on hers, and filled with promise for the all their nights ahead. 

But first, it’s off to “Chez Jacques”, a local French restaurant which Bill had reserved for the evening to celebrate with all who made the trip to see them wed. As they walked down the steps of the courthouse, and the continuous deluge of rice, Bill held Sookie back a moment, leaned close and breathed near her ear, making her shiver with just the sound of his sultry voice, “Do you know what day it is sweetheart?’ he whispered, knuckles caressing the curve of her cheek. She sighed into her smile and with a cocked brow looked up at him expectantly.   
“It is the first night of the rest of our lives” he said and his lips settled possessively over hers.

“OK now, there’s time enough for that later” said Jason as he walked up and clapped Bill on the back. Bill reluctantly turned away from Sookie to give him a friendly scowl. Jason continued nonplussed, “C’mon you two, lets go, I’m hungry. Anyways I hear they got some pretty waitresses at this French restaurant.”

Standing nearby, Sam barked a laugh at this little exchange, but more for the exasperated look on Bills face than anything else. Sam stood as Bill’s best man. Bill had asked him and he was more than happy to oblige. They had both come a long way since their first encounter which even to Bill seemed like ages ago. 

They are friends now, and although Sam still feels love for Sookie, it is more the love of good friends which really, it always had been. He just needed to accept that. And its not hard to do when you see these two together.   
Bill and Sookie are really meant for each other.

Sam made the trip up to Vermont by train with his new girlfriend. Clara is a shape shifter as well and sweet as pie. Her go to shift is a Pekinese, but normally she is petite with auburn hair and bright green eyes. He stole a glance at her lovingly, the ride up was nice and long, they both enjoyed it a lot, mostly from their private cabin. He considered himself a lucky dog.

He had decided to take a long weekend off for the trip up to attend the wedding, leaving the bar in Terry’s capable hands. He has really improved after marrying Arlene. They were content to stay behind since Arlene just found out she's pregnant and not feeling so hot. Damned if he has never seen Terry so happy. The man deserves it. Coby and Lisa are excited too at the prospect of having a new baby brother or sister.

Jessica and Hoyt with linked arms had walked back up the steps and were talking quietly with Mr. Beaumont who had peeked out the doors to watch the crowd. The young lovers had their own plans for the future. Jess took quite bit of time to heal after her ordeal, but with Hoyts blood and love she came out of it just fine. 

Mama was keeping a respectful distance from the couple, and staying true to her own vow of tolerance and change. In fact she was having a lively conversation with Henry, who, at Bills insistence, also attended the festivities, and looked dashing in his best pirate frippery. She was just showing him her new red shoes. With raised brows, Henry bowed gallantly, sweeping low his hat, and told her they were indeed a sight to behold. Mama was actually giggling like a school girl.

Lafayette was there in all his splendor, decked out in a gold lame suit with touches of beige lace. He brought along a new friend, Jesus, and they both seemed thrilled to attend. Lafayette had a Taro card deck in his pocket and was itchin’ to tell a few fortunes later tonight, and do a whole lotta dancin’ with Jesus. Halelujious!

Tara stood near Sookie, dressed in a lovely yellow gown which accented her warm mocha skin. She had no nonsense told Sookie weeks ago that she’d better ask her to be Maid of Honor or shed beat her silly.   
Anyways, Sookie was always more her sister than a friend.  
Standing quietly by Sookies side, she gazed at the loving couple, hoping someday she might find someone that would love her as much as Bill does Sookie. Its true she didnt approve of Bill at first, but when she realized in shock that she was just being prejudice, well, she learned to rise above her own pettiness. She thought back now to the time Sookie told her that with Bill it was love at first sight. She really sees that now.

Portia and her brother Andy Bellefluer came as well. Bill made it a point to invite them. He now took a moment to reflect back to that fateful day so many years ago in San Francisco when he had saved little Andrew. Little did Bill know at the time that the same little boy would grow up and his own son would marry Bill’s great granddaughter Caroline. The same Caroline that is Portia and Andy’s grandmother. These Bellefluers are Bills descendants. He smiled and nodded at them both as he and Sookie walked by.

After a delicious meal for Sookie and their guests, True Blood for the vampires, and numerous fun toasts, he held out his hand to Sookie and walked her over to the petite elaborately decorated white wedding cake topped with bright sun kissed yellow flowers. He took the small knife beside it and sliced into the cake, taking a piece and offering it to her lips.

Sookie looked dreamily at Bill, opened her mouth and took the proffered morsel, then darted her tongue to lick his fingers suggestively. The sensuality of this small gesture made Bill instantly go hard.   
"Minx!" He whispered in her ear. Sookie gave him a little smile.  
Dam Bill thought, we have to leave here and soon.

Trying desperately to cover up the discomfort of his now all too tight trousers, he smiled, and then brushed her luscious lips with his cool ones; his tongue darting out, tasting her sweetness along with a hint of the delectable frosting. MMMM he softly growled in his throat for only her to hear. He was looking forward to tasting her some more……later.

He smiled a little wicked smile, his lips now in her hair he whispered softly, “Perhaps we should take some of this confection with us, when we leave for the night. I may not be able to eat it but I can envision its sweetness molded with your own... sweet white frosting covering your already creamy bre………

Sookie turned quickly to catch his last word with a kiss, hoping no one heard him. Her cheeks suffused pink with heat at his suggestive words, and she was feeling all warm and wet AGAIN in a certain place. Bill chuckled softly, “Thank you my love, I am afraid your beauty and the fact that you now bear my name makes me forget myself. I am ever your servant madam.” He added a bow with this last.  
Sookie sighed, how she loved these playful moods of Bills. With all the troubles they have had to surpass since their first meeting, they never had enough time to really just enjoy themselves.

Bills heightened senses could smell her sex, “My god” he thought, slightly shaking his head to clear it, remembering where they are and all those around them. We need a distraction before the entire room can feel the mounting sexual tension between us. 

His eyes smoldered into hers while he took her trembling hand and now led her to the dance floor. A slow waltz was played for them. He held her close, one hand at the small of her back, holding her firmly to him, while he started the dance. Bill expertly whirled her around the room to the lovely music and applause of the guests. They moved as one, one entity, one soul, and never to be parted again. Others soon joined in but Bill and Sookie had eyes only for each other. 

Bill held her tight; his lips brushing her cheek then settling near her ear, he nipped playfully then whispered again words meant only for her, for lovers, promises of forever and the pleasures in store for them both. She sighed as she melted into his arms, molding her soft body to his hard one.

When the dance was over everyone clapped and raised their glasses to the newly wed couple, congratulating them again. The party continued on, but as soon as they deemed seemly, Mr and Mrs William Thomas Compton said their good nights, anxious to be alone and to start their life together as man and wife. There was much handshaking and clapping on the back of Bill. Huge hugs and kisses for Sookie.

Tara gave Bill a peck on the cheek and then turned to Sookie, her sister in all things except blood. She hugged her tight and said to Bill,  
“Y’all take care of her now or you and me are gonna have words.” He kissed her back on her cheek and told her not to worry, that Sookie was in good hands. Tara looked at him and said quite seriously, “I know”.

Sookie was so excited at the prospect of staying at the only vampire friendly hotel in town. Light tight meant Bill wouldn’t have to leave her at dawn. Sookie smiled secretly at that thought and its infinite possibilities.

To be continued….


	23. Mr. and Mrs. William Compton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill mentions spending time in Greece. This happens in my fic "The Evolution of Vampire Bill Compton".  
> Sadly I have not had time to add that chapter yet. I do promise it is worthwhile.

Even though the reception was a complete success with plenty of dancing, endless flowing champagne, and Lafayette’s Tarot Cards getting a heck of a workout…..Bill was antsy to leave. There was only so many hours of the night left, and his thoughts focused solely on Sookie and the desire to make her his wife fully in every which way. Every time he touched her soft silky skin was electric, causing him to be in a continual state of physical discomfort in a specific part of his anatomy. He needed her to know how much she affected him, and wanted to show her just how much, but that could become awkward in a room full of people.

Secretly, Bill hoped Sookie was going to be thrilled with everything he had planned for her tonight. But he understood the importance to acknowledge all the happy farewells from her family and friends…….now his family and friends too. It felt so good to belong again, to not feel as a pariah, an outcast, someone to be avoided and feared. He had much to be grateful for, but most importantly for his Sookie. Perhaps God had not forsaken him after all. As a vampire he was always conflicted on this point, but it seems true loves triumph has banished those troubling thoughts away.

His pocket started vibrating which elicited a small groan from him. Standing so close, Sookie could feel it too and looked up at him questioningly. Dam, he hated to answer it, but hes been waiting for certain information. He looked to Sookie and gave her a “Sorry sweetheart, Ive really got to take this”, look. She had been talking with Tara who harrumphed at the intrusion, but Sookie nodded to Bill, understandingly.

Bill reluctantly stepped away from her and into the more secluded foyer of the restaurant. He answered the phone,  
“Bill Compton…….Detective Timmons? No, its alright, what new updates?” 

Bill listened while absently pacing the foyer and nodding as the detective brought him up to speed. Sookie quietly entered the foyer and sidled up next to him, placed an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Just the family then? No one else?......Hes still missing? Dam, thats not good……Of course, if theres anything I can do to help the investigation please let me know. You must understand my concern for my wife…. Please keep me informed. Thank you.”

After one too many champagne toasts Sookie was feeling a bit woozy and this disjointed conversation seemed even more so because of it, but she never the less she was concerned as to what was going on that would distract her hubby, tonight of all nights.

Bill snapped his phone shut, pocketed it, and wrapped Sookie securely in his arms, holding her tightly to him. His lips nuzzled her hair.

“Forgive me my love. This is the last thing I want to deal with tonight, but that was Detective Drake from the Monroe PD. I had asked him to call me anytime with updates concerning the drug ring you inadvertently broke when listening to the thoughts of that weasel, Belford Tulley, at the Ever Rest Funeral Parlor. Though Jason had tied him up, and we were all distracted freeing Jessica, it seems he was able to get a hand free and use his cell to make a frantic call for help to his partner, the drug kingpin, Paulus Dubois, who had then quickly skipped town with his two sons. The Dubois men were just apprehended in Argentina, and the Argentinian government wants to wash their hands of them as quickly as possible, so they are to be extradited to the US pronto to face the music. I have been concerned for any repercussions, especially to you, for bringing this all to light. Im so sorry love this call had to come now.”

“Aw honey, its ok, really. I want those creeps caught too. The idea of those drugs getting into kids hands” Sookie shivered at this thought. “They deserve to go to jail or worse.  
So who’s still missing?” She said with a little yawn.

“Well, information has surfaced that there was a doctor at Monroe General who was working with this drug dealing family. He was a key middle man for hiding the drugs and arranging the shipments. Actually it was a brilliant plan to throw the feds off the scent. But he must have skipped town as well when all this came down, and hasn’t been seen since.  
Sighing very humanly Bill added, “But lets forget about this now, we have more important things to look forward to tonight.”

Leaning down, Bill nuzzled her neck and then kissed his way up to her earlobe gripping it lightly between his teeth. His next words were a breathless whisper…

“C’mon love, we have to finish saying goodbye to our guests so I can have you all to myself.” 

Bills fingers lightly skimmed the silk covering her breast, and instantly Sookies nipple pebbled at his touch. He then slid his hand down her body to come round and give her bum a squeeze.

“MMMM……Bill!” Sookie was more awake now and she leaned into his hard chest, rubbing her cheek there. “You’ll get no argument from me honey.” She lifted her chin and met his lips for a deep kiss……… 

Finally some time later they were able to disengage themselves from their guests, and left the restaurant to resounding cries of more well wishes. Walking on the arm of her handsome husband and looking ahead down the lighted path to the cobblestone street, Sookie gasped in surprise.

A magnificent white horse with yellow daisy’s and blue ribbons woven through its long mane waited in the street. Its reigns were held by a groom in fancy livery. It seems the horse was there for them. Looking up to Bill, who gave her a dazzling knowing smile, Sookie felt like a kid in a candy shop, as she nearly shrieked with excitement. Bill laughed and said,

“I thought you might like to ride to the hotel the old fashioned way”.  
“Oh Bill, I’ve never been on a horse!” she exclaimed as she rushed forward to stroke the beast, whose nose nuzzled her palm.  
“Hes so beautiful” she added in awe. The groom then happily chimed in with pride,  
“His name is Pegasus mam.”

“Pegasus!” Bill said absently as he also ran his hand along the flank of the magnificent beast.  
Bill continued as if talking to himself, remembering a favorite passage, “Pegasus was tamed and ridden by Bellerophon, a great hero and slayer of beasts in Greek Mythology”. Shaking himself back to the present, Bill added, “Ive always been fascinated by Greek Mythology. It prompted me to spend some time in Greece. But that was way back in the 1930s.  
Sookie looked up at Bill, “Seems fitting you ride him now”.

If it was possible for Bill to blush, Sookie thought he might have at this point. 

Grinning while shaking his head, Bill possessively spanned her waist with his hands as he lifted her effortlessly on to the steed. 

“Thank you, Ill take it from here” he said to the groom as he took the reins and leapt up behind Sookie. He positioned her sideways on his lap. Feeling naughty, Sookie wriggled her bottom mercilessly against him.  
Bill groaned inwardly, having to deal with being hard nearly all night in her presence, it was even worse now. Bill shifted uncomfortably, his trousers ready to burst at the seams. He grabbed her hips to hold her still as his lips neared her ear and said in his best sexy southern drawl, 

“You had better slow down sweetheart or else we may never make it to the hotel, though seeing you naked on this horse……you tempt me sorely my little vixen wife”.  
Sookie giggled with delight at her effect on him, and proceeded to slow down her wriggling, but only just a bit. Bills fangs descended slowly and grazed her neck, “You test my control woman” he drawled dangerously in her ear. 

He had been adamant they not sleep together again until they were properly wed. The control it took to maintain this old fashioned tradition made him more wild for her than ever. 

As they waved their goodbyes, Bill gently spurred Pegasus in to motion. With one hand expertly guiding the beast, he used the other to slowly take the pins out of Sookies hair, letting the golden tresses come tumbling past her shoulders. He combed his fingers through the silkiness, desiring to see it down and flowing around her as a golden cape. It shown like the sun in the midst of the moonlight rays…. No, he thought, brighter than any memory he had of the sun. 

Sookie reveled in the feel of Bills fingers lightly massaging her scalp and then running through her hair. Touching her this way, he was already making love to her and her body was responding of its own accord. Leaning back into his hard chest, she let her head rest onto his shoulder and reached her hand up behind her to play with the raven locks at the back of his neck.  
“Hurry Bill” She whispered. 

Needing no further encouragement they were soon galloping with the wind blowing Sookies long hair behind them, one of Bills arms securely around her, holding her tight to his body, and the other directing the horse with ease. They looked ethereal as they flew down the street. If only Pegasus had wings for truth, it would have fit the Myth perfectly.  
All passerby’s stopped in their tracks and looked on in awe. Like a chapter out of a romance novel, the site of them was something to behold.

Hotel Mina was built to resemble a fairytale castle with Gothic touches here and there to satisfy the most die hard vamps and their fans but thank god more tastefully donw than Fangtasia which was cheesy at best. Owned by the same group as the Hotel Camilla in New Orleans, here they decided to go with a different more medieval flair instead of the conventional modern. With all the vampire/human marriages lately the hotel was doing extremely well. Of course it is also a favorite of human tourists who want the “vampire experience”. Over all it was breathtaking with towering brightly lit spires, a drawbridge entrance and a moat complete with swans. Sookie was entranced by it all. 

Bill directed the horse to their final destination and gently brought it to a stop. Another groom in elaborate garb appeared quickly from a small gatehouse off to the side and took hold of the reins Bill handed to him. Dismounting first, Bill then placed his hands around Sookies waist, his beautiful blue eyes locked with hers as he lifted her slowly down against his body and into his waiting embrace, letting her feel his hardness. Sookies heart was already racing, the ride and now the anticipation of the night ahead with her handsome husband, made her cheeks flush a pretty pink.

They walked hand in hand through the huge impressive castle gates, and continued across the narrow stone drawbridge. Sookie briefly stopped to look over the railing at the two swans gliding gently by on the smooth water, the moon glistening on the surface and its light rippling behind them as they made their way. This is all like a dream, she thought.

Reaching the arched double doors decorated with gold filigree, another young man opened them at their approach and bid them welcome with a bow to the hotel. Bill inclined his head as they continued on to the front desk. A dark haired young lady looked up and smiled, “Good evening and welcome to Hotel Mina. Mr and Mrs. Compton I presume?” 

Sookie looked at Bill, so proud that this gorgeous man is her husband and soul mate in all things. Bill smiled down at her, reading her thoughts. “I like the sound of that too sweetheart”. He kissed her sweetly. 

The clerk shyly looked away. Sookies defenses were completely down, blame the champagne and just feeling so carefree and happy. So she couldn’t help but hear the clerks thoughts who seemed to be a real strong broadcaster. The girl was thinking that Bill was just as gorgeous and sexy as she thought he would be and that how did his wife get so dam lucky. The girls thoughts and eyes now started to stray to Bills anatomy. That’s where Sookies southern ire was piqued and she chimed in while grabbing on to Bills arm possessively and starring pointedly into the girls eyes .

“Can we Please have our keys! We’re in an awful hurry to get to our room as you can tell.”

The clerk was jolted out of her reverie, and looking guilty mumbled,  
“Oh, uh sorry, of course, here are your keys sir, mam, youre all set, have a nice stay.” She finished this with a wide forced smile.  
Bill lifted a brow as he looked between the two women knowing he missed something significant as the tension upped a bit in their midst. 

“C’mon honey, said Sookie to Bill as she led him away from the front desk“.

As the elevators closed behind them, Bill looked amused, “Do I detect a note of jealousy Mrs Compton?”  
Sookie snorted, “ Well I just didn’t like where that clerks mind was going Mr. Compton.”

Bill took her into his arms, and nudged her up against the wall of the elevator, moving close he crushed her breasts to his hard chest. Taking her hand he moved it between them to brush the front of his pants and the huge bulge there. His smoldering eyes locked with hers as he said in his sexiest drawl,

“This is what YOU do to me sweetheart. All other women pale in comparison. I only have eyes for you my love. I want no one else but you, today, tomorrow, and forever. That will never change.

Sookie melted into him. How is it he always knows the right thing to say? She tilted her head up, and they shared a passionate kiss, the privacy of the elevator perfect to embolden them.

The doors opened too soon and a “Harrumph” broke through the spell of their desire. It came from an older looking vampire sporting a black, perfectly waxed handle bar mustache and dressed in a top hat and coat, brandishing a cane with a dragon head made of gold.

Reluctantly separating, Sookies cheeks flamed as she took a deep breath and put a hand to her hair in an effort to repair it. Bill offered his excuses and took Sookies hand as they exited the elevator and led her past the vampire. 

“Congratulations I presume are in order?” Newlyweds if Im not mistaken.” The vampire said with a knowing smile. 

Bill stopped and looked back at the vamp, nodding. Remembering his manners he put out a hand, “Bill Compton and this is my wife Sookie.” Sookie lifted a hand and smiled in hello.

“YESSSSS” replied the vampire slowly looking from one to the other, “Ive heard of you sir. You recently assisted in stopping a drug ring of the sacred blood. Well done young man, well done. Im Sir Horace Blatte, former Royal dressmaker to the late Queen Elizabeth the first. I now have my own clothing line of course. If you are ever in London where I am based, I would be honored if in the future you and your lovely wife were to visit my offices. I also am currently expanding my interests in your Americas.  
For now I must be off.”  
“Thank you for you invitation Sir Horace, we will keep it in mind” replied Bill.  
Handing Bill a gold embroidered card, he bid his farewells with a tip of his hat, and walked into the elevator.

“That was really nice of him” said Sookie. Bill nodded looking curiously at the card. There was a large “A” all by itself on the flipside of the it. Interesting.  
He pocketed the card not wanting to think more about it.  
He turned to Sookie, his eyes deeply blue and full of promise.  
“And now Mrs. Compton, no more interruptions”

Bill scooped up a giggling Sookie into his arms. "Lead the way Mr. Compton!" She said as he carried her to their room which he swiftly unlocked. Bill carried her over the threshold, her head still in the clouds after the ceremony, the wonderful ride and, ok, one too many champagne toasts. 

To Be Continued.......


	24. Each Time is as the First

“Bill, it’s not fair, I’m a little woozy and you’re not” Sookie said giddily. 

In his best southern drawl he replied, “Well sweetheart, I guess you’re just going to have to be my cocktail”. She laughed merrily as Bill swung her round and round until they both fell onto the king sized bed with Sookie landing on top of him. 

They stayed that way for a moment with eyes locked together. Sometimes an eternity can be experienced in a single moment. This was one of those moments, when time stands still and no words are needed. Their eyes said it all.

Sookies chest was heaving as she was trying to catch her breath and gazed steadily into her husbands bluer than blue eyes that spoke volumes to her with their depth. Bill slowly raised a hand to graze his knuckles lightly across her cheek. When he could finally speak, his voice was as steeped in emotion as were his expressive eyes.

“Soookaye…… youre the love of my life.”

His voice was whisper soft with eyes taking on a deep smoldering hue.

“Oh honey, Ive loved you from that first day you walked into Merlottes. Don’t you know that?”

“Then show me wife”, Bill replied, his voice gaining a gruff edge.

Their lips met in desperation, their bodies aching for each other after their self-inflicted abstinence. Bills passion was reflected in her own as she met him half way. Tongues meeting as if in a dance, his mouth took full possession of what was his…… his wife, his lover, his friend. 

Another moan escaped Sookies lips. She cant get enough of him she thought, and Bill growled his response in his throat, showing he felt the same way. His lips moved along her jaw and then down, stopping to nibble at her neck. Simultaneously his fingers worked the many small buttons on the back of her gown. He controlled the urge to rip it apart, but instead took his time, teasing her skin with gentle touches that gave her goosebumps. When Sookies mind could think coherently, she thought how lucky she was to be married to a man who was the king of multitasking.

Rolling her onto her back, Bill reluctantly stood up and left the bed to Sookies utter dismay. She pouted like a child but soon realized what Bill was doing. He had gone swiftly to the heart shaped Jacuzzi in their room and turned it on. It didn’t take long before it was filled with steaming water. 

“Sorry my love” Bill whispered as he joined her once again on the bed took her into his arms. “You’ll thank me later” he finished with a wink.

Bill helped her remove her lovely wedding gown, easing it off her shoulders and down to her waist. Sookie arched her body and he was able to slide it down her smooth tanned thighs and finally off. He stood up and placed it reverently on a nearby chair. Turning to her again he nearly gasped at the full vision before him. Sookie wore only garters with pink tinged lace. She lazily stretched her arms high above her head forcing her pert breasts to jut out towards her husband and lover.

Bills eyes were wide as he drank in her perfection. Emboldened by his attentions, Sookie was feeling naughty, and knowing Bill was watching so intently, slid her hands over her body, lingering on her breasts, circling her full ripe nipples, then down to her mound, daintily hovering over it, her every movement enticing him, and showing him what she wants…what she needs. 

Bills fangs rang out full as he let loose a primal growl, he was warring with himself by wanting to take her but he also wanted to go slow, to make it last, and give Sookie immeasurable pleasure by making her come again and again. 

With eyes roaming her perfect body, Bills eyes stopped at her dainty garter. There’s that time old tradition that the groom has to remove it. He approached the bed slowly while shedding his outer jacket and tossing it on the chair. His shirt and tie followed suit. Finally he stood before her just in his trousers. The top button was undone, the zipper partially down, and they were hanging loosely and low on his slim hips. Sookie was writhing in anticipation; her eyes mesmerized by his beautiful body. From strong broad shoulders to muscular chest covered with a mat of thick hair to his 6 pack abs. Her eyes continued down the line of dark hair that started just below his belly button and disappeared into his trousers, the “happy trail” she heard it called and couldn’t agree more. 

Eyes following her own, and with a slight lift to the corner of his mouth, Bill placed his fingers on the zipper and pushed it slowly all the way down, and taking his time, watching her reaction as his huge desire was soon released in all its glory. Sookies breath caught in her throat when she finally saw him standing before her all marble hard. Bill reacted to Sookies mounting desire, becoming predator and lover all in one. 

He knelt on the bed and settled himself between her knees, which he parted further, exposing more fully her sweet bounty, one that he has every intention of plundering, thoroughly and well to his wife’s complete satisfaction first of course. Bills eyes became fierce with that promise. 

Sookie couldn’t take her eyes off him, waiting impatiently, her venus aching as wetness seeped onto her hand. Bills nostrils twitched ever so slightly smelling her desire, needing to taste and take all she had to offer and giving back a hundred fold.

His hands lingered on the silky flesh of her inner thighs. Up and down he trailed his fingertips as her body continued to respond of its own accord. Placing his hand over hers that was still on her mound, Bill applied pressure, and pushing her finger with his thumb to penetrate her core. She was so tight he thought. Bill rolled his thumb side to side stretching her and preparing her for him as Sookies body bucked off the bed at the pleasure. 

Never letting his eyes leave hers, he bent down slowly and made sure she could see his fangs.  
“Yes!” Sookie cried in reaction, her core convulsing, her heartbeat fluttering madly, giving way to her first orgasm but wanting more…..desperately needing more.

Bill always had this effect on her.

She swallowed hard and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, her hand now beckoning him to take all of her, needing to feel him, his hands on her body, his fangs in her flesh, his manhood sinking in deeply, making her his completely. 

Bill held back a moment, his passion making his drawl thicker, and gruffly said, “What do you want Sookie, tell me my love.”  
Sookie was breathless as she replied,  
“I want you, every which way, I JUST WANT YOU!” She breathed to him.

Bill closed in for a possessive kiss as Sookie cried “yes” into his mouth, holding him close, never wanting to let him go. The kiss deepened as tongues played. Bill whispered into her lips his undying love. Sookie whimpered in her throat and returned the words. She then licked his fangs beckoning them to take her fully.

Bill groaned again, needing no more encouragement. He reluctantly left her mouth, as his fangs came to her throat and grazed there but did not bite. He moved down her luscious body, fangs teasing as she moved instinctively in anticipation. 

Reaching her hipbone, he took a little nip, and then did the same to the tender spot at the apex of her thighs, smiling as her body jerked in reaction. He continued down to gently nip the skin around the garter. Hearing her rapid heartbeat was like thunder in his ears and was forcing the blood furiously through his own veins. He gripped the garter in his fangs and slowly moved it down her leg. 

He stopped in strategic places while his fangs teased her some more. His talented tongue followed suit making her flesh tingle and her breath come short. Sookie could feel wetness grow between her thighs, she needed him so badly, but then she always did.

Needing to taste her, Bills hands settled under either side of her hips, and he lifted her to his mouth. His tongue parted her venus lips and penetrated her core, reaching deep and eliciting another moan from Sookie as she grabbed hold of his raven hair and held on for dear life. Her juices made him wild as his sweet assault of her continued. Pulling out, Bills tongue found her nub of pleasure and that smallest touch sent Sookie over the edge. Screaming his name she came wildly, her nectar sweet on Bills lips. He eased her hips down and placed the tip of his silky hard manhood at her core then entered her slowly letting her adjust to his size. Reaching her limit he held still as he waited for her descent from the high of her orgasm. 

Rotating his hips then pulling out completely, he pushed his tip against her still pulsating nub, and then he pushed in again, in and out again and again faster, harder, pushing teasing, the sensations driving her mad.  
“Sweetheart, give it to me again love.”  
Sookie was lost in pure pleasure, an ecstasy that till now can only be imagined and dreamed. She felt separated from her body as the pressure was mounting again. She was climbing to heaven and Bill was her dark angel taking her there.

“BILL!!”

“SOOKIE!!” 

Both yelled the others name simultaneously as they reached the summit together and stars exploded around them. Their bodies glowed together for a moment but the lovers were oblivious.  
Bill fell onto her while bracing his arms to protect her from his weight as his fangs found her neck to sip her ambrosia as her core continued to convulse around him, squeezing his c*ck with pressure and heat. Bill briefly thought how he would gladly walk through the fires of hell for this woman. 

Sookies body was still lost in the throes of pleasure, so intense was the feeling as Bill connected with her, fangs and spear both in her flesh. Nothing could ever match this, EVER. If she died now she wouldn’t have to travel to reach heaven, she was already there. She thought how lucky she was that this man was now hers and hers alone, forever.  
For the briefest moment she felt sad at that word, forever, but quickly pushed the sorrow aside, anxious for some pure blissful happiness for them both.

Bill moved to her side and pulled her onto him and into his tight embrace as Sookies heart beat frantically into his chest and her breathing was erratic into his neck as if she just ran a sprint. He was still in her and wild horses couldn’t make him move away. Her heat was surrounding all of him. God help him, he was so lost in her love.

Sookie looked up at her husband and said, “My god Bill, each time is like the first time with you.”  
Chuckling, Bill agreed, “I was just thinking the same thing sweetheart”. 

With lips in her hair, he got up with Sookie wrapped around him, her arms securely round his neck and legs tightly wrapped around his waist.

He walked this way with her to the Jacuzzi and stepped down into the swirling foaming hot water. Their hands started exploring each other, teasing, as their bodies became a play land. 

Sookies was shivering even in the warm water, Bills touch was electric, sending sparks to her venus that was aching again to be filled with him….. all of his generous bounty. She needed him so badly, seems she always does. 

Bill molded his lips to hers, so soft and cool were they that they felt like silk to her. He parted her lips as his tongue found hers. Bills hands taking possession of her completely as she whispered to him, 

“Please”

Bills mind briefly remembered another long ago who breathed the same word to him. It was the painful past, one of unspeakable suffering and loss. He pushed those memories aside, long lost in the sands of time and swore to love and protect his sweet wife from any harm. His heart and soul belongs to Sookie, his true soul mate. He looked in to her eyes with such pure love coupled with lust and said softly, 

“Soon my love, but first, show me what you want, let my body sate yours”. 

Bill waited patiently, his eyes intent into hers. Sookie was breathless as she guided his hand to her mound again, pushing it against her, anxious for him to take possession again, knowing she was a greedy girl when it came to him.

He pulled back and she started to give a pout, but then a little smile played around the corner of his mouth, his blue eyes gleamed with mischief as he slowly submerged his head.

“OOOOOH Bill!” she exclaimed as his lips worked its way down the contour of her body. He eventually reached her core where she really felt the magic of his talented lips and tongue. He could always find her exact honey spot, and make her feel all these wonderful things. Bill knows her inside and out. He always has and always will.

“Oh my god” she yelled as his hands held her hips still and his long gifted tongue reached up deep inside her. She was so lost in the wonderful feeling that she almost jumped when she worried that he was under too long. She mentally laughed at herself when she remembered he does not breathe. 

The swirling water, his long playful tongue, darting in and out of her venus, then a gentle bite, and he sucked hard. Sookie came with a wild scream of his name, her whole body convulsing as she frantically clutched him to her under the water. While her body was still in the aftermath of a violent climax, he slowly came up, rosy cheeked and with a big smile on his face. She laughed with joy as she pushed his wet hair out of his eyes and brought him in for a deep kiss, tasting herself on his lips. 

“My turn, she said breathlessly, though I cant stay under water like you, I’ll just have to find another way to drive you crazy."

Switching places, she placed her hands on his broad chest and pushed him back against the tub. She leaned on to him, crushing her breasts to his furry chest, while she used her hands on his silky length. Her lips moved down, down his broad chest to kiss a pebble hard nipple, then down to his generous bounty, to meet her busy fingers already in full possession of him. He lifted his hips slightly so that his huge manhood rose as a great sea serpent out of the lapping water, searching for its prey.

Sookie smiled as she looked at him, then down again to that special part of him, she kissed his tip, then darted her tongue, flicking its quivering end. She placed kisses from tip to bottom up and down his great length and then took him fully into her mouth. Bill groaned loudly, his hands fisted on the side of the tub. The pleasure so intense he was ready to burst.

Sookie was always amazed at his size, he was so huge and hard, its a wonder that he fits inside her at all. She continued her assault of his spear, and took as much of him in as she could. In and out she loved him, she then kissed her way to his large man jewels and sucked each one in turn, taking him in and having her tongue work her own magic.

Bill was in heaven and hell with his new bride. She is a vixen hidden by an angelic face, God, help him, how he loved her.  
Sookie was so wet and not just because of the hot water, she needed Bill that much, so desperately. She now gave him one last flick to his marble manhood and then leaned to her right and bit hard his inner thigh and sucked. Bill exploded his orgasm with a fierce growl! 

Good god he thought, Ive created a sweet monster and I couldnt be happier.

She kissed her way up his beautiful body again, her lips reach his earlobe, she nips it with her small pearl teeth, and sucked a drop of blood. He gasped again at the pleasure.  
Sookie gave Bill a wide smile. "Did you like that honey?" Laughing, Bill replied, "What do you think?" Sookie snuggled into his arms as the warm water enveloped them. One thing she could count on is Bills stamina, the benefits of being a vampire is that he can go all night long. And she wanted more..... Leaning up against him with hands splayed on his chest she commanded, “Now Bill”.

“As you wish” he growled, and grabbing her hips he maneuvered her on top of his already hard and waiting c*ck. Moaning, she sank down on him slowly, taking him all in inch by glorious inch, as she looked deeply in to his deep blue eyes. 

Time stood still again. They stayed locked like that, one entity, looking seeing into each ones heart and soul. They were one being, destined to be forever together and knowing nothing save death will ever part them again. And even then god must negotiate, Bill thought.

Sookie reached down for another smoldering kiss, breathing “I love you” in to his mouth. Bill answered in kind, his heart so full of love he could almost swear it beat again. 

Sookie slowly started to move. Up and down she took her hips, ecstasy evident on her face as she looked at her beloved. Bill could not take his eyes off of her, amazed that this lovely creature was his. He helped her along his hands, lifting her and then settling her hard on him. 

Sookies movements became more frantic as she rode him wildly, the pleasure so intense. She screamed his name again as she quickly experienced another powerful earth shattering climax that took her over the edge. Bill followed suit with a loud fierce growl as he exploded into her and she fell on top of him. They held each other tightly. Sookies heartbeat was pounding so hard he almost could feel his own heart come alive. It wasnt too long before her breathing slowed and Bill felt her doze.

Sookie was so relaxed she only meant to close her eyes for a minute, but fell asleep on his chest. Bill cradled her to him, realizing she needed a rest, knowing she will need it as he had much more loving intended for his new bride. 

His hands caressed and massaged her slowly everywhere, soothing her while she napped. But it was not long before he could wait no more and he turned her gently so she had her back to him and he slowly eased his aching hardness into her still slick core from behind and was waking her with his tender invasion.

Sookie lazily opened her eyes and moaned with a smile as Bill pushed in to her slow and deep. He painfully held himself still when he reached her limit, allowing her to get used to wake with this intrusion. 

Whispering in to her ear, he said, “Tell me you want me sweetheart. Tell me you want this. Show me how much”

Throwing her head back in ecstasy Sookie cried out, “Bill, Bill, I love you, I want you. Inside me forever…”

Bill moved her so she could grip the side of the Jacuzzi and thrust into her. Again and again he buried himself to the hilt. He was so deep he touched her womb, and for a brief moment, her fuzzy mind thought how much she wished she could carry his child.

Bill lifted her hips and pulled out to tease her venus lips with his engorged tip, separating them to find her G-Spot. Sookies eyes closed and she sighed deeply as she lifted her head and let if fall back with with another deep moan. 

Bill sat back on his haunches and pulled her onto his lap, his c*ck still inside her. He instinctively felt her mood change. His brows furrowed,  
“What is it my love?” Bill said quietly into her ear, worried he had hurt her.  
“Are you not happy?”

“Oh Bill, I was just….OH! Oh Bill I can barely think when you do that!!”  
Bill smiled, but stilled his movements so she can finish her thoughts.

“Please sweetheart, tell me what troubles you”. 

“I love you so much that I’m scared this is all a dream and I’ll wake up soon and this will have never happened. I am still a lonely barmaid at Merlottes, growing old and never knowing you and the joy and the LIFE you brought me………

OOOOH GOD, Bill!!”

Bill pushed her up and then down as he guided himself into her again, deeply he sank his spear, reaching her limit and yet still pushing deeper.  
“Feel me sweetheart,” he whispered to her, his hands spanning her waist, holding her tightly to him, “feel me in you, feel me become a part of you forever, together. THIS is real, our love is real, if you ever believed in anything, believe in this”. He said this hoarsely with a voice steeped in emotion.

Sookie turned as Bill moved her round to sit astride him. Looking in to her lovers eyes, and seeing what was always there for her, his love, his truth, his soul. Her eyes welled up and tears overflowed. Bill sat up and licked the salty flow, then kissed her gently. 

“Please dont cry sweetheart, I promise our love will last forever”.

Sookie smiled at her handsome man and sank into his embrace. He held her to him, still inside her. Unable to help it Sookie started to move on him rocking slowly as she lifted her head and looked deeply in to his beautifully expressive eyes and seeing into his soul. 

“Take me Bill, love me, make me believe this wonderful dream is all real, and never let me go”. 

Bill acquiesced and lifted her up only to sink her down hard on top of him again and again, his steel rod penetrating so deep, making her moan loudly. He reached up and wrapped his hands in her hair and pulled her down into a thorough kiss catching her moans in his mouth.

Moving wildly Sookie rocked Bills world and her own. Moving as lovers do, making each moment as the first. Bill needed her as he needed no other, never again will he love as this, and never again will he need a miracle. Sookie is and will always be his one true miracle for all eternity. 

Bill gave a huge lurch and sent them both into the air as they both climaxed simultaneously, and the earth shattered into pieces around them. They gazed into each others eyes, as they started the slow decent off this wondrous high. Words no longer necessary, love said it all. 

They stayed that way for a while, languishing in the warm water, whispering all that lovers do. Bill stood up still inside her, Sookies legs wrapped tightly around him and stepped out of the water. Slowly she slid down his length and just stayed in the safe circle of his arms. They did not move for a moment, relishing in each other, not wanting to break their embrace.

Not wanting his wife to get chilled, Bill reached for the soft fluffy towels and proceeded to dry Sookie, enjoying every bit of the task, making sure he dried every inch of her. She did the same for him, playfully rubbing him in all the right places, feeding him another mischievous look as his manhood sprang to attention again. He laughed as he stayed her hands and said, “enough my sweet, first we must comb out your hair”. 

“OOOH YES” she squealed happily, how she loved it when he played with her hair. He picked up the plush hotel robes by the foot of the bed and held it out for Sookie to slip into, and then put on his own.  
Lifting her into his arms he walked to the divan and settled her down, placed a chair behind her, sat himself, then pulled her back and settled her between his knees. He rubbed her hair gently with the towel, and then used his long talented fingers to massage her scalp. Sookie leaned back and moaned anew, this feeling different from what they just experienced yet still so pleasurable. Bill rubbed her neck and reached down and slipped his hands inside her robe to massage her swollen breasts, gently rolling her nipples to hardness. 

“Sorry” he said smiling, but sounding sorry at all. “I got distracted”. 

Sookie laughed as she moved his hands to her hair. “First things first my easily distracted vampire” she said playfully knowing well that he knew this to be a weakness of hers, this playing with her hair.

Bill sighed very humanly. He used his fingers and worked out all the knots gently and thoroughly. Actually he was amazed at how much he really loved this, but touching any part of her, even just her hair, was intoxicating to him. She practically drowsed as he worked his magic, his fingers not stopping their meticulous work. 

Her hair now done he picked up his drowsy wife and cuddled her to him. He walked to the fireplace and gently laid her on the white bearskin rug. She stretched her arms high above her head and waited never taking her eyes off his beautiful body, knowing well he belongs to her now and forever. She reached her arms out to him and he willingly went into them and worshipped her anew, making her scream his name over and over and over…..

When Sookie could form a coherent thought, she wondered how each time with Bill was as amazing as the first. And she realized again how lucky she really was.

Later as they sat by the roaring fire enveloped in a multitude of fluffy towels and each other, they talked, whispered and kept each other’s confidences, both wondering at their first meeting, the obstacles that forced them apart and their final good fortune, putting all that evil behind them. They had each other and so much love between them. Whatever the future brings, they will always have each other.

It was all too soon when Bills vampiric instinct took over and he felt the drowsy pull of the day. He picked up his equally sleepy wife and cuddled her in his strong arms. Walking to the king sized bed Sookie lifted her lazy lids and said, “Time for bed honey?”  
“I thought it was time for bed all last night??  
Sookie looked up to see Bills dazzling smile again. She touched his lips….”You have such a beautiful smile Bill, Ive loved seeing it so often lately.”  
“Well, Ive had a lot to be happy about and its all because of you.”

Reaching the bed Bill pulled back the down filled quilt and lay Sookie down still swathed in her fluffy robe. He joined her and pulled up the covers. Laying down facing each other Bill was reluctant to close his eyes, and fighting the desire to go dead for the day.

“Whats wrong Bill?” 

“Bills smile faltered, “Last time we slept like this, it was in a light tight hotel, and I remember dreaming that I had lost you…”

Sookies heart broke at the look in his eyes burning with emotion and his quiet words. In a brief moment Sookie thought of all Bill had been through since that bitch Lorena turned him. She hated her even though that’s not the way her Gran raised her. But shes glad Lorenas gone, hopefully for good, same goes for the viking. 

Sookie also thought of all the bad things that have happened to keep them apart since she met Bill and realized it was a true test of their love. They both passed thank god and she will never let anything come between them again. 

Sookie put two fingers to his lips to stop him from saying any more, “And Ill tell you again what I told you then, you never will.”

Bill choked back emotion as he pulled his wife into the circle of his arms embrace. And as the sun made its daily rise over the horizon, the two lovers fell asleep together…

To be continued……


	25. A Close Enounter of the Fae Kind

The moon was hiding his face tonight as the sleek black limousine rolled along down route 6 like a panther with bright yellow eyes, that pierced the darkness to guide its way.

Sookie had fallen asleep almost immediately upon settling themselves inside the plush car, and Bill had his arm around her shoulders so she could lean into his side. She wrapped her own arm around his middle and held on tight to her hubby.

Still concerned for her comfort, Bill took the jacket he had discarded when they first entered the car, and folded it. He placed it on his lap and gently eased Sookie down so she was lying prone and her head rested on the makeshift pillow.

In her sleep she smiled, murmured something unrecognizable, and grabbing the jacket, buried her nose and nuzzled it. She sighed contentedly, his scent comforting to her, and finally stopped all movement as she fell again into a deep asleep.

Looking down at her, Bills deep blue eyes reflected pure love as his fingers moved to gently tuck a lock of hair that had fallen over her face, and then continued absently to trace the contours of her ear. He loved touching her, even in this small way, though he wanted to do more, he knew she needed to sleep. She had conformed to his necessary schedule during their trip, and he was so grateful for that. They spent their days nestled together between silk sheets and covered by a fluffy down comforter in their luxurious light tight bridal suite. Their nights were glorious, filled with lovemaking, and they reveled in the sheer joy of each other’s company out and about in the town.

Because the travel arrangements on Anubis Air for the trip back had to be done in the afternoon, Bill was safely ensconced in his travel tube while Sookie insisted on being awake to oversee everything was done properly and her husband was safe from the day. And since she was still a bit fearful of flying, she imbibed in the offered small bottles of liquor which she’s said before are “so cute theyre like made for dolls”.

Landing after dark, Bill immediately exited his tube when it was retrieved from the cargo hold and looked for his sleepy wife who was waiting for him by the plane. He picked her up in his strong arms as she yawned loudly and carried her to the waiting limousine, placing her gently inside. It was now his turn to watch over her and keep her safe.

In the quiet of the car, Bills thoughts drifted over the last two weeks which were the happiest he’s had in the long years of his immortal existence. It was a perfect honeymoon. A smile played at his lips as he pondered that word, “Honeymoon”, and realized that it was a spot on play of words description of the sweet experience they shared together in the night.

Vermont was a perfect destination though they happily spent a majority of it in their bridal suite.   
Still, Bill insisted they take breaks to enjoy the cool evenings out of doors taking carriage rides to see the sights of the city, partaking of fine restaurants for Sookies pleasure, and long walks in the moonlight. Sookie had never left Bon Temps other than their brief drama filled trip to Dallas, whereas Bill has traveled the world extensively in the past, searching desperately for solace and peace but never believing that it was right here at home all along. Sookie gave him all that and more. She gave him love.

Bill introduced Sookie to the joys of horse riding and took her out for lessons. He enjoyed teaching her how to sit a horse and manipulate the reigns, but most importantly to impart the importance of respect, not just admiration, for the beautiful beasts. They once found a quiet spot with a secluded lake and enjoyed a bit of skinny dipping and acted like silly happy carefree teenagers. It was a wonderful time both would never forget.

Bills pocket vibrated and interrupted his reverie; he shifted Sookie carefully trying not to disturb her while he reached for his phone. He looked at the caller and answered right away, speaking in hushed tones.

“Detective Timmons, yes, thank you. What updates have you for me?”

Bill listened intently, a frown creeping onto his handsome features. 

“That’s distressing news. Of course. Please, keep me updated anytime.”  
Bill put the phone on the seat next to him and then looked down at Sookie who had awoken and was looking up at him.

“Whats up honey?”

Ahh, Im sorry love, I didn’t mean to wake you. It was Detective Timmons again. 

Bill hesitated, not willing to explain further and worry Sookie. But she knew him all too well. Poking him in the stomach she said,

“Bill, tell me, whats going on?”

Sweetheart, I don’t want you to worry but the detective mentioned that though the king pin and his sons are now safely awaiting trial here in the states, the doctor helping them, a Dr. Devoe, is still at large and unfortunately was recently spotted in Shreveport. He eluded capture and is still on the run.

Bill frowned again and Sookie reached up to smooth away the worry creasing his forehead.

“Im not scared Bill, as long as were together we can face anything.”

“Oh baby” Bill said with emotion as he pulled her up into his arms for a sweet kiss that soon turned more demanding.  
Sookie matched his desire with plenty of her own, but soon disengaged herself from his arms. Her eyes twinkled at his questioning look and she wriggled around, positioning herself so she had perfect access to a favorite spot on his gorgeous anatomy. She worked Bills buckle, then the button, and slowly pulled down the zipper to his pants.

Bills head fell back against the seat and moaned as Sookie took him into her mouth.  
At least Bill still had the right frame of mind to push the button on his armrest and raise the darkened window that separated the back seats from the driver, before he lost himself in her pleasure…….

The next half hour sped by way too fast as the lovers took advantage of the secluded limo. As they neared Bon Temps they helped each other right their clothes to look presentable. There was a brief moment of panic when Sookie couldn’t find her panties, but luckily they finally did and she said a silent word of thanks that they were not torn and still wearable….

The car pulled up in front of the Compton house on a warm still spring night.   
Bill leapt out of his side of the stretch car and zoomed in his vampire way to open Sookies door while the driver moved to get their bags out of the trunk. Bill paid the driver a handsome tip as they reached the top of the front stairs where the driver had deposited the bags. He touched his hat and smiled at them both gushing his thanks at the generous tip and wished them both well.

Bill went to unlock the door to their home, THEIR home. That sounded so good. With Sookie by his side finally the Compton house will feel like a home again. Finding the door unlocked, his brows furrowed briefly as his mind immediately went to Jess. Teenagers, Bill thought absently, but he was too happy at their homecoming to worry about it. He would bring it up with Jess later.

Bills thoughts did not deter him from the opportunity at hand as he turned quickly and whisked his new bride up into his arms so fast that Sookie barely had time to draw breath. She giggled as she nuzzled his neck and then flicked her tongue around the area behind his right ear. 

Bill gasped, and then shivered visibly. Sookie smiled, she knew his few ticklish spots and that was one of her favorites to tease him with.   
Bill kicked open the door a little too hard, dam he thought, as he saw the damage he just inflicted, I’m going to have to fix that now. He shrugged to himself as he stepped over the threshold with his bride nestled in his strong embrace. Sookie looked at the cracked door and shook her head. He laughed as his lips found hers for a sweet welcome home kiss, the first of many to come in this house as man and wife. Bills mind strayed to the hot tub upstairs, and the impending pleasure of taking off Sookies clothes and enjoying the warm swirling water in her arms, when he heard….

“Ahem”

“F*CKING HELL” Bill growled out, angry with himself for being so distracted he didn’t notice the intriguing smells coming from his living room as well as any possible danger. Dam Dam, how could he let down his guard!

Quickly letting Sookie down, he pushed her behind him protectively, ready for any trouble. Bill walked slowly towards the living room, Sookie clutching his shirt from the back and matching his steps, while reaching up to glance over his shoulder, curiosity getting the best of her.

Bill stopped at the entrance, his eyes taking in the room and expressing first anger, then bewilderment at the strange scene before him. On the floor was a man in ragged clothes, his arms bound in front of him and a gag in his mouth. 

Sitting in one of the plush arm chairs was a handsome man with long flowing white hair. He had one leg gracefully draped over the other as he pulled gently at the snowy white cuffs peeking out from the arms of his immaculately appointed black suit. He looked at Bill, and nodded approvingly as he genteelly arched a brow.

Bill reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the strange man to glance at the fireplace. There stood a tall willowy brunette with a wide warm smile and bright almond shaped eyes that lit up her lovely ethereal features.

He also felt a rush of strange feelings at the proximity of these two. It felt much like a desire to feed, but he easily pushed that compulsion aside.

Bill kept his protective stance as he directed his next words to them all, “Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?”   
The tall brunette continued smiling as she rushed forward, arms outstretched, “Congratulations on your wedding!” she exclaimed brightly, “I am so happy for the both of you.”

If possible, Bills eyebrows shot up another inch at this openhearted statement. Sookie moved around Bill to see these two better. “Thanks, I guess”, she said to the woman. Sookie briefly worried and thought to herself, shes so pretty, is this an old girlfriend of Bills? 

She quickly let that bit of jealousy roll off her back, and put her hand into the crook of Bills arm. He gently squeezed her hand reassuringly and protectively. That soothed any fears she may have had.

The man regally stood up from the cushioned chair and spoke, “Greetings William and Sookie, I believe introductions are in order, although for you young man, I am extremely pleased to see you again”, the man said as he motioned a graceful hand to Bill.

“What about this one?” said Bill pointing to the man on the floor who started writhing with anger and desperation.

“Ah yes, that one. We came upon this pathetic excuse for a human attempting to break into your home. He was carrying this” The man bent to an end table and picked up a gun with two fingers, obvious distaste on his face. 

Bill reached down and with one hand lifted up the pathetic man by the throat with ease. He ripped off the gag and stared daggers into his eyes. Bills own eyes were lethal. 

“You came into our home…..with a gun?? You already deserve to die for that, so tell me why and Ill reconsider ripping you to shreds.   
Sookie was taken aback by Bills intensity but understood where it was coming from. It wasn’t long ago Mama brought a gun to this house and what happened afterwards…..Sookie shuddered not wanting to think about it. She could have been killed and Bill almost was. Sookie touched his arm gently.   
“It’s alright honey, nothing happened. Let the police handle this.

“He could have hurt you” Bills voice was choked with emotion, as his fingers squeezed harder.

“I know honey, but he didn’t.”

The ragged man finally found his voice and squeaked,

“YOU RUINED ME YOU CRAZY FREAK BITCH!”

Without hesitation or a second thought, Bill threw him against the wall and then went after him, grabbing him by the throat again. Through gritted teeth he said very slowly,

“APOLOGIZE...TO…MY…WIFE…”

“Bill, stop, he’s not worth it”, Sookie quietly interjected.

Sookies voice broke through Bills haze of anger. He looked at the man again and said,

“You’re lucky she’s here you son of a b*tch. Now let’s try this again. Who are you and why are you here?”

“D D Devoes the name” he squeaked. “Ssshhe ratted us all to the police”, he squealed pointing to Sookie. “Now Ive got nothing. NOTHING!”

Sookie pushed her way determinedly past Bill to get into Devoes face. “You sell drugs that get into kids hands, you’re worse than pond scum.”  
Then turning away so Devoe couldn’t see her, she winked to Bill and added in a sweet voice,   
“Go ahead, kill him honey.” 

At this point, it took Bill a measureable amount of control to hide his humor, and instead played up the dangerous vampire, which to tell the truth, wasn’t very far from reality. He viciously rang out his fangs, “My pleasure sweetheart.”

“NO NO!!” Devoe screamed, looking quickly from one to the other, the reality of his situation finally kicking in and abject fear overtaking his false sense of indignation and anger.

Sookie sniffed delicately while checking out her nail beds,   
“Then again sweetiekins, I’d hate to have to clean this area rug AGAIN.

Bills fangs were a hairs breath from Devoes jugular as he answered in a slow menacing drawl,  
“Are you sure Darlin’? Cuz…I….REALLY….AM…..HUUUNGRAAAY.”

“Oh I know honeybun, It’s just I don’t feel like cleaning today.”

Realizing they played enough with this b*stard, Bills eyes caught Devoes as he started the glamour. The man’s shoulders slumped and his eyes lost focus as Bill gave him instructions….basically to give the police every cooperation, and to forget anything to do with Sookies ability. Sookie in the meantime was already on the phone to the local police, reporting the incident and then chatting with Rosie matter of fact, who wanted to know how her honeymoon went.

Once that was done, Bill turned to the other guests, who sat in rapt attention as if watching a good show. “We need to talk as well, but first I must take care of this” he finished, pointing to Devoe who now sat quietly on the floor in a daze.

The man with the flowing hair replied, “Of course William, but if you don’t mind, I believe it prudent we not be present when the authorities arrive. The question and answer would prove tedious. And thank you, that was most entertaining. Now, come my dear.” He said to the willowy brunette. “With your permission William”, we will take ourselves upstairs to wait”. Giving a slight bow, he extended a hand to the brunette and they left the room.

The police arrived in good time and Devoe sang like a little girl, giving them all the information they could possibly want, and then some, as they slapped on the handcuffs and took him away. Andy Bellefleur congratulated Bill and Sookie again, and then apologized at this unwelcome homecoming. He wanted Bill to come down to the station and fill out a report but Bill promised instead to drop by tomorrow night stating Sookie was tired from the journey and he didn’t want to leave her alone. Andy acquiesced reluctantly.

“Im just glad he’s in custody now” Bill replied. “So it’s over.” And he turned so Sookie could enter the safe circle of his arms.

Andy bid his farewells and asked if they’d like to stop by the house sometime. Grandma Caroline would love to see them.

All was quiet once the police left. Sookie fell into a tired heap on the couch as the two guests glided into the living room right on cue.  
Bill turned to them and asked again, “Who are you? And what did you mean it was pleasant to see me again? I would know if we had met before.”

“Yes, of course”, said the man nodding with a smile “Your incredible memory. That is just one reason why I had to block out our previous meeting”. Bills mouth opened to speak at this but was stopped when the man put up his hand to stay Bills further questions. He then turned to Sookie and took her hands into his.

“Sookie my dear, I ask your forgiveness for not making myself known to you earlier, alas, circumstances would not allow it.   
I am Niall Brigant, Prince of Faery and….. your Great Grandfather.”

Sookie stood there, mouth agape, “My Great Grandfather? That, that’s not possible” she finally blurted out. “And a faery, you mean like TinkerBelle?” 

The brunette rushed forward again and touched Sookies arm, “I am Claudine, Sookie, your Faery Godmother.”

Now both Bill and Sookie stood there speechless. Bills mind was racing through passages he has read here and there in the past about faeries. In vampire lore they are also called Elelon, or the Old Ones. But he thought they were just myth, stories, and nothing more.

“Please, sit” Niall motioned to them both, “Let me explain”. He took Sookie by the hand and led her to the red velvet couch and had her sit beside him. Bill stood rooted to the spot, still disbelieving what he was hearing, but feeling that deep down that if true, it made some sense concerning Sookie and those who have wanted her. 

Niall patted Sookies hand while he quietly recounted the story of her Fae ancestry, and telling her everything he should have long ago. Bill slowly moved to the chair opposite them, sitting down absently, eyes fixed on Niall while taking in the story. 

When Niall finally finished, Sookie looked with tearful eyes to Bill. My god, did he know any of this before? Bill read the agonizing questions in her eyes, stood up and paced, shaking his head,   
“I knew there was something special about you the first time we met. The queen wanted you but would not tell me why. But believe me, I had no idea it could be anything like this Sookie.

When I tasted you that first time, you were so sweet, and different, I knew immediately you were not entirely human. But I also knew I had to protect you, and keep you from the queen and everyone else that wanted you for your ability. Then I saw your other power manifest itself when cornered by the maenad, Maryanne. I knew you were always special, though I didn’t know how you came to be this way, but know this; I fell in love with YOU Sookie, just you. It is who you are, not what you are, that I love, and will love forever. I pray you will always believe me.”

Bill had knelt down in front of her at these words and took her trembling hand in both of his and brought it to his lips, placing a sweet kiss on her palm. Sookie placed her other hand on his cheek, believing her husband, and knowing she would forever trust him.

Watching this exchange, Niall looked at Sookie again and said, “This vampire is a good man my dear, this I have always known, since our first meeting all those years ago. Never doubt it or him.”

Bill looked now to Niall, somehow knowing that this Faery speaks the truth. He said to him, “Please, you must tell me where we met before; it’s maddening that I don’t remember.”

Niall positioned himself more comfortingly on the sofa and regarded Bill with some thought. He then motioned for Bill to take a seat on the chair again but Bill just decided to sit on the floor in front of Niall, feeling almost childlike in his presence.

Niall nodded his head and started speaking.

“As you just heard me say to Sookie, there are the good of our kind and there are the bad. As in all things there is a balance that must be kept. It is difficult but necessary.

There are factions within the fae who do not think as the rest of us do, those who would enslave the human race, and use them for their own ends, to perpetrate evil. Good and evil are in all things; it is this balance that is the challenge. It is not possible to destroy all evil, only to keep it in check.”

“Now, let me recount the story for you Bill, and you as well Sookie,” he said patting her hand, “since it involves you too, in a roundabout way”.   
“Many years ago, in your chronology it was 1849…..”

***William was on his way home from school on a fine spring day. He was walking in the grass off to the side of the road which was muddy from all the rain lately, but it was good for the crops, as his pa would say. William was whistling, a school book in one hand and a long piece of grass was being twirled in the other, thinking of Missy Lynn, the pretty girl who sat in front of him in their classroom. William absently noted that the fence marking off the Pickins property was broken down in one spot and slats of wood were missing. That’s how livestock get loose. He’ll tell Pa when he gets home. Pa can tell Mr. Pickens. William was in the dog house with the ole man as it was, since he was caught kissin’ his granddaughter Maggie in their barn not too long ago.

As he continued walking, he heard a wagon sluggishly come up behind him, its wheels making mucking noises in the mud. He turned to look and saw it was loaded to the hilt and riding low. In the front seat sat a man and woman, a little boy was sandwiched between them. They looked haggard, possibly suffering the effects of a very long and difficult journey. 

The man slowed down the two horses by pulling smartly on the reigns, as he came abreast of William. William stepped back and shielded his eyes from the bright sun and looked up. The man took off his hat and wiped his brow.  
“Howdy there sonny, can ya tell me if’n I’m a comin’ near Bon Temps? 

William nodded, gestured with his hand straight ahead, and said, “Yessir, it’s right up this road a piece, just a few more miles.” The man nodded smiling, “Thanks be to God, that was a long trip from Miss’ipp. The names Jonas Stackhouse young feller, and this here is m’ missus and son, Jason”. Jonas extended his hand as he said this. 

William shook the mans hand and replied, “I’m William Compton, my family lives over the ridge there by Bon Temps cemetery.” 

“Well now William, looks like we may be neighbors, I just got me a parcel of land in the same area. Gonna build us a fine house, yessir a fine house” Jonas was looking wistful as he said this. 

“I’m sure my pa would be more’n glad to meet ya, y’all be sure to stop by when y' get settled now.” Said William happily, looking forward to new neighbors.

“You betcha son, and thank ya kindly. I’ll be sure to do that. HO!” he cried to the team as he briskly flicked the reins. 

William let the wagon go on ahead; it was kickin' up mud somethin’ fierce. He stood by the side of the road with the long piece of grass now in his mouth, watching the wagon go on and letting his mind drift again to pretty Missy Lynn, and if she would go to the spring hoe down with him. 

As he stood there lost in thought, he heard a strange sound from the woods on his right. They were dense and he could not make out anything on first glance. Must have been an animal in heat he thought. He was just about to leave when he heard it again. This time he knew it was a person and they sounded like they were in pain.

Dropping his book, William took off through the woods, on the alert, and ears open. Soon he heard it again and hotfooted it towards the sound. He slowed down a bit, there could be danger, a wild animal attack is not unheard of. His father always taught him to be careful and not charge head first into things. Not that he always listened.

He heard it again, now more like a weak cry of pain, and there, at the base of a huge willow tree sat a strange man with long white hair. He was wearing a white linen shirt and pants. His shirt was ripped on the upper arm and a piece of a wooden fence was hanging there. It had a rusty nail that looked stuck in the mans shoulder. How strange, the area around the wound was glowing with a white light. William stared at the light transfixed. The mans eyes, although mirrored with great pain, were very alert. He nodded for William to approach.

William put up his hands and said quietly, “Let me help ya”. The man looked closely at William as if to evaluate his intentions. Seemingly satisfied, he nodded and beckoned William closer. William noted that the wound was not severe and the nail was not imbedded very deep at all. How odd that the man would be in so much pain. William touched the wooden plank and it just fell into his hand. He tossed it aside.

“Are ya hurt anywhere else?” He asked the man. “No” the man said weakly, “I just need some water.” William nodded and said, “I can take ya to my home, my pa can patch y' up and give ya water and food.”

“NO” the man said vehemently, “There is a stream nearby, please take me there.”

William was unsure that this was the right thing to do but realized that the man would have nothing else. He agreed and bent down to help the man up. He was not able to walk so William picked him up and carried him. William was very strong for a young man of 16, the benefits of working the farm with his father. But in reality the man was not heavy at all. 

He walked a ways till he heard the stream running nearby. He drew near and sat the man down near the edge, leaned over and cupped some water in his hands and brought it to the mans mouth. The man shook his head and said, “Please, pour it over the wound.” William then moved his hands and let the water fall over the small bright wound. It immediately started to close. William sat back in awe.

The man sighed in relief. “Water is very healing to my people as is the sunlight,” he said with a smile. 

William sat back on the ground with surprise and said, “Are you an Injun? I’ve read all the books we have at our school about their culture, so many different tribes, spiritual beliefs and their special healing abilities. I find them all fascinating.”

The mans eyebrows raised as he looked closely at the boys bright enthusiastic face. He then carefully said, “You are not afraid?” William shook his head. “Naw, just curious” he said quietly, still in awe. “Please, tell me more”.

The man looked again deeply into Williams eyes, holding his gaze steadily, and seeing something, deep within him that he had already suspected. He started to reply when a feral scream rent through the woods and a dark small figure raced at them with teeth sharp as points and long claws bared. Animal attack went through Williams mind! 

William instinctively jumped up and simultaneously grabbed the wooden plank, with the still embedded long nail, and swung it without thinking, at the creature coming at them. The nail sank deeply into its chest as the creatures claws just missed Williams neck. 

The creature screamed in agony and crumpled to the ground. William let go of the piece of wood, staggered back and fell onto his backside. He stared at the terrifying sight of what he now realized was some kind of half man creature. That he just killed it made it more frightening. 

William was still breathing heavily and in shock when the white haired man stood up and went to the creature, bending on one knee he touched it and closed his eyes. After a moment, he sighed heavily and turned to William, “Are you alright young man?” 

"W’William, m’my name is W’William C’Comptom” William barely stammered out, still staring at the still ferocious looking dead creature.

“Well young William, it seems I owe you a great debt. This”, he said pointing at the still form, “is a dangerous part of our world. I was searching for him, to bring him back, when he found this piece of iron embedded in wood”, he said this pointing to the nail in the wooden plank, “and he attacked me with it. Iron is deadly to our kind. Fortunate for me it barely nicked me. Your coming through the woods frightened him off; otherwise he would have finished the job. So I am doubly grateful. You have saved me twice this day.”

William, still shaking, stared up at the man, and said in rapid succession,” Your world? What do ya mean? What are ya? Wher’re ya from?” The man turned away and picked up the creature without answering him. He walked over and placed it in to the stream. The water carried the creature’s body for a bit, then it was quickly sucked down and disappeared beneath the surface, no further sign of it could be seen. As if the creature was pulled down to the depths by some unseen force.

“Walk with me young William, you are a very intuitive and intelligent young man, and I sense you have other abilities as well, am I right?”  
“Abilities? Well sir, said William looking surprised, “Well, I remember everything I read, that’s why y' remind me of a great Injun Chief, I’ve read so much about them. But ya aint, are ya?” 

“No young William, I am not, but I am most impressed with your analogy. What I am and where I am from must be kept a secret; as most men will not understand and try to hunt us down. My people are called Fae and we have enemies, of which humans are the least of them”.

William raised a finger as he started to ask yet another question but the man did not let him continue. “Now I must leave you, to stay longer is dangerous, but know this, I, Niall Brigant and last of the Faery Princes, am forever in your debt and will never forget the good deed you have done here today. So it is with great sadness that I must do this.”

Niall raised his hand and before William could react. A gentle white light emanated from his palm. Williams’s eyelids drooped and he quickly fell asleep……..

The sun was near to setting over the horizon when Williams eyes lazily opened. He sat up confused, looking around. He was sitting upright, his back against a tree by the side of the road, his school book on the grass beside him. 

“I must have fallen asleep”, he thought oddly. He shook his head to clear it as he stood up. “I’d better get home, Ma and Pa will be worried, it’s getting’ late and there’re chores yet ta do”.  
He dusted off his pants, picked up his book and started thinking as he was walking away, “I wonder if Missy Lynn will go with me to the spring hoe down…….”****

Niall finished his story and looked intently at Bill still sitting at his feet. Bills eyes were open but not seeing, as he looked within himself, bringing out the buried memories.  
“I remember now, I remember everything”, he finally said quietly as if to himself.   
“My god, Niall, I remember”. 

To be continued.......


	26. More Revelations Than You Can Shake a Faery At

Sookie got up from her place on the couch and sat down on the rug next to Bill who had his knees pulled up and arms hugging them as he stared out into space. She put her arm around his middle and lay her head on his shoulder. “Such a day of revelations for us both”, she said quietly. Bill turned towards her and absently rubbed his chin across her forehead.

“Of course William”, said Niall, “Your mental capacity has always been way above normal, you just needed a little nudge to remember and then reverse, what for the average human, should have been a permanent memory loss”.

Bill’s head, now filled with all these vivid memories, also held a thousand questions. He opened his mouth to start but was stopped again by the slow lifting of Nialls hand. A simple gesture but filled with such command. “Please William, I would tell you more.”

Both Bill and Sookie looked up with such expectation on their faces, almost like children waiting for their bedtime story. Claudine glided over and took Sookies spot on the couch next to Niall. She smiled at them both and put her hand on Nialls forearm, prompting him to continue. 

“When I left you there under the willow tree William, sound asleep and with no memory of our encounter, I went back through the portal to our world. That portal happens to lie near here, in what you call Bon Temps Cemetery. I sealed the entrance behind me with magic, it was necessary to keep those of our kind who would wreak havoc and mischief in your world, apart from you. 

Sookie, William, I am an authority in our world, a former prince if you will, but we do not hold with such titles anymore. I, and others of great age, try to keep the peace while having your world separate. It has become necessary. We are as attracted to humans as bees to honey, just as vampires are attracted to us.

Millennia ago we visited your world often, and coupled with your kind. It is a beautiful and desirable thing to share love with you. Offspring of such unions occurred on rare occasion and these children were exceptional but too often berated and harmed by humans for they were set apart. We would try to protect them in your world by occasionally assigning a so called godparent or guardian to watch over them, or we would bring them back to our world. But usually terrible situations would ensue. Many times these offspring were killed out of fear or jealousy by humans and Fae alike. The majority of us knew that the best way to prevent this from happening further was to stay away. So we kept the portal sealed, but there are, as I said, those among us that would not be deterred and wished to continue to walk amongst your kind, so they would find ways to break through the magic protecting the portal entrance. When this would happen, we would hunt them down and bring them back.

When I met you William, all those years ago, it was just such a situation. A small band of a rebel faction Fae had breached the portal. The one you killed was the last to be found, and though dead, I returned his body to our world. There were many questions to answer upon my return. The Fae faction to whom these rebels had belonged, wanted to know how one of their numbers perished. I never revealed your involvement but inevitably the truth was discovered. 

So again in your chronology it was 1865, another breach of the portal occurred that was unfortunately not detected for quite some time. The single Fae who made it through, his name was Bolus, was eventually brought back and after a limited investigation, we determined no harm was done. He was reprimanded accordingly for the breach. 

It was just recently I learned that this particular Fae’s true mission was to seek you out personally. You see, it was his brother you killed to save me that fateful day, and he desired vengeance done against you for that crime. 

It took years in your time before Bolus could slip through the portal unnoticed. Your scent was detectable on the body of his brother when it arrived back in Fae so it was not too difficult for him to track you once he passed through. When he did find you, you were still serving in what your people called the Civil War. It was a horrible time for you and your comrades, but nearly over when he came along. You were surrounded by too many for him to act without being seen, so he boded his time, watching and waiting for a good time to strike. We Fae can be a very patient people when necessary. 

The war ended but you were still surrounded by many weary soldiers anxious to go home. Well-disguised, Bolus was able to get close to you and had listened intently to the exchanges between you and the remaining men of your company. You had relayed to them your love and worry for your family and the desperation prodding you to get home immediately.  
Then, much to Bolus’s surprise and delight, you left the group quickly all on your own, instead of traveling back with the company. 

So now having your life in his hands he was not so willing to give you so quick a death. Deciding to change tactics, and not kill you directly, he merely followed you, desiring to make you as well as your family suffer instead.

Looking back, did you not find it odd that you became so easily lost so close to your home? That was Bolus. He used tricks and simple magic to confuse the road home for you, made you lose your way, toyed with you, and you came close to dying of hunger and dehydration because of it. Then he sensed a lone dreaded darkness nearby and gleefully steered you in their direction………”

“My God”, Bill said in a low whisper. “Lorena”. 

Niall passed a hand slowly before his eyes, a sign of his dismay and deep regret, “I am afraid so William. Bolus wanted you to die a horrible death at the hands of a vampire, who as a whole are our mortal enemies, and if by some chance you were turned, you would be consigned to an existence in darkness. As we Fae revere the Light, this is considered a fate worse than death. And most importantly your family would suffer never knowing what happened to you, or perhaps as vampire, you would kill them yourself, because it is believed by all Fae that vampires have no soul and see all humans as nothing other than food and sport.

Forgive me my son, you had saved me all those years ago but I failed to save you in return. It is a burden I will carry to the end of my time.”

Sookie threw her other arm around Bills neck and hugged him tight. Bill was pushed into losing his human life out of nothing more than revenge for saving this man from death. It is too horrible to imagine.

A few minutes passed in silence as the new information sank in. Bill took advantage of the quiet and mulled over all this craziness. But no matter what, he knew he could no longer go on regretting the past.

Looking at Niall, Bill finally found his voice, “No, don’t be sorry, none of this was your fault. It is too long ago in the past. Yes, I suffered deeply, and for years, at the loss of my family. So Bolus did succeed in his mission. 

I loved my wife and children and it tore my soul apart not to be able to go to them. I then made a deal with the devil herself, agreeing to stay with her willingly in payment to keep them all safe from her fangs. I had to leave them behind, not show any emotion towards their memory, otherwise I’d be putting them in danger. But I never forgot them.  
Then for the longest time I lost myself. I became a monster in her image, exactly what she was aspiring to do because she saw herself and her sadistic ways as perfection.

It was too many years later, and after an incident in San Francisco, that I had become completely disillusioned by what she considered to be a perfect vision of immortality. I knew I could no longer go on as she wanted.

I had hoped that Lorena would tire of me, and I know she felt me pulling away, but she only seemed to want me more as time went on. I never understood why when I often showed my disgust for her. Finally I knew that the only way to be free from her was to end my own existence, and I threatened her with that. In her twisted way, she loved me and wouldn’t allow it. She released me then and I believed I was free from her forever, or so I thought, till another’s evil brought her back in to my and our lives.”  
Bill stopped for a moment as he turned to look into Sookies eyes. She knew he exactly what he was talking about, the evil was calling in Lorena to part Bill from her by that b*stard viking. Thank god Bill was able to get away from Lorena and come save her from the FOTS and that nut Steve Newlin. Sookie kissed Bills cheek and tucked her head into his neck.

Feeling Sookie pressed so close to him was such a comfort. He continued, “That said, I cannot help but think that perhaps this was all fated. Had I not been turned, I could never have found Sookie. As an immortal, and free of my maker, I believe I may have been searching my entire existence for her. As much as my family will always have a special place in my heart, I know Sookie IS my heart and soul.

Nodding slowly, and a smile lighting up his handsome features, Niall added, “You are exceptional William, and all you told me confirms it. Throughout their existence, vampires lose their humanity. It is a necessary consequence of their transformation. But you never did, did you? You retained your humanity, or at least were able to recover it. That is unheard of in a vampire or at least is extremely rare. It also reaffirms what else I must tell you.

A noticeable way the human/fae offspring stand out as different is in a manifested higher mental ability. It varies from individual to individual. Some sense the future, some read minds, others have incredible memory retention and of course there is telekinesis and even more. 

When I went back through the portal after meeting you I spent quite a bit of time in deep reflection, searching my mind back throughout the ages, and seeking an answer. We have archives but they can be incomplete. War and discontent has also affected our own world and much that was recorded was lost. And should a Fae not wish his involvement with a human known, there are ways to conceal it.  
As an elder, I am but one who has great knowledge of our history, though I also conferred with others. It took many decades by your time frame, as we do not view time as you do, but I was able to trace your ancestry back to what I had believed all along. 

William, you are a descendant of the Fae.

Bill was again astounded by yet another wild revelation just as Sookie was. 

Bill kissed Sookies forehead and then stood up, needing to move while absorbing this news, and paced the old worn area rug by the fireplace. Sookie still sat cross legged in front of Niall who smiled comfortingly down at her.

“Why was I not told before? Why keep this important information from me and from Sookie too? Don’t you think we had a right to know?” said Bill.”

“We are not ones to reveal all to those who are offspring of the union of Fae and human. But I owed you a debt William. When I had gathered all the information I needed, I opened the portal to check on you. I am afraid that by the time I came here it was too late; you had been long turned by Lorena. 

Now I must tell you that although I am an elder and should be an example to all our kind, I am not without my faults. When I came here last to find you I happened to encounter one of the loveliest human women I had ever seen. Such a beauty and purity of the spirit, I was instantly drawn to her and we made love in the woods not far from where you and I first met. I will not elaborate further but understand this, I loved her dearly. 

Niall now looked down at Sookie, “She was your Great Grandmother.  
After learning of your birth and that you held the spark, I assigned Claudine here as your godmother to watch over you. She told me of your meeting William and the love that was forged between you.

And as for finding you years ago William, I traced you to San Francisco but you were still slave to that vampire. Im afraid there was nothing I could do to change that. So I did not approach you then. Also it can be dangerous for us to be in the proximity of too many vampires. Even the strongest of us can be overcome.

Looking at the two of you it has become clear to me how fate has brought you two together. You are soulmates William and Sookie, first and foremost, in love. You were destined to find your way to each other.”

Bill looked lovingly at Sookie, and she returned his gaze. “We both felt this from the beginning, even with all we had to go through since we first met. There was so much that happened then, my orders, the necessary lies, the obstacles, the unending interference of others. But we came to realize that we were meant for each other, no matter what. Now we know it was always meant to be.” Bill said this as he reached his hand down to Sookie and lifted her up and into his embrace.

Niall smiled at them both and said, “I am extremely pleased, it is wonderful and has never happened before that two descendants of our kind have felt such a strong connection. You found each other and are so happy. Yes, it was meant to be.  
And, Great Granddaughter, he may be a vampire, but William has always been a good man.”

“I know” said Sookie looking lovingly at her husband.

“Now William, would you care to know the beginnings of your fae ancestry? I did take quite a bit of time to find out the most interesting details.” Niall sat back and waited patiently for Bills reply.

“Please” he said calmly back.

“Well, I wonder, have you ever been interested in Ancient Greek Mythology?

Bill laughed long and hard at this. “Please don’t tell me I’m related to a Maenad.”  
Niall actually looked perplexed, “A Maenad? Good gracious no, terribly silly creatures are Maenads. I hope you never encounter one”. Bill and Sookie shared a long exasperated look. 

Niall lifted an eyebrow, as he looked quizzically from one to the other, “For as much as I would like to consider myself somewhat all knowing, I do miss things on occasion, I feel this is one of those times. The last years in the Fae world have been dangerous times for us, forgive my ignorance. “

Bill replied, “I will have to tell you about it someday” said Bill as he sat on the chair opposite Niall and pulled Sookie onto his lap. She snuggled into him and then gave Niall her rapt attention.

Niall dipped his head, “Now allow me to tell you your own origins. “

“There was a Fae named Natreyu who visited the ancient Greeks approximately 2800 BC. He visited often the lands bordering the Mediterranean, and while on the isle of what you now call Crete, encountered a beautiful Minoan woman. He became besotted with her on first sight as I did your Great grandmother Sookie. And as I, after making love to her, he never visited her again. All those millennia ago things were done differently and we were more free to visit the human world without thought of repercussions. No Fae ever checked on her or concerned themselves should a child have resulted from this union.

This woman Thesius bore a son, whom she named Daedalus. Daedalus became an engineering and architectural genius, his brilliant mind comprehending the more extreme engineering skills to build inspired and great structures. But he also could foretell the future. He learned at an early age that he must keep this gift to himself or be killed for sorcery.”

“Geeze, that sounds kinda familiar” Sookie chimed in at this point, then added “Sorry Niall” when she saw Nialls slight indignation at being interrupted.”

“It is painful to me to know you suffered Great Granddaughter. But please, allow me to continue…..”

Daedalus soon became a favorite to King Minos and was commissioned to build the palace of Knossos, famed to have been the great labyrinthine palace of over a thousand rooms. He also invented the first effective sewage system with underground pipes that would not be seen for another 2000 years. But I digress.

Unfortunately Daedalus fell in love with one of the Kings daughters and although he kept his predictions of the future to himself, he saw a vision of the fall of the Minoan civilization to happen in the near future by a great Tsunami caused by the massive volcanic eruption off the coast of what is known today as the island of Santorini.

His desperation making him throw caution to the wind, he shared his vision of imminent doom with the king in an attempt to save them all, especially his love, the princess Phaedra. King Minos thought Daedalus mad and locked him away in the same tower he so artfully designed, but keeping the brilliant genius captive proved impossible. Using what materials he had at hand, a wooden bed, feather mattress, twine and candles, Daedalus quickly escaped by taking everything apart and fashioning 2 sets of wings using the same wood, feathers and wax. 

Standing at the small window, love gave him courage and he jumped, the wind swirled beneath his wings giving him lift. From the tower he flew down and then circling the palace, he spied Phaedra’s window. Flying through it he surprised her as she sat alone and forlorn. He quickly removed the extra set of wings he had strapped to his body and on bended knee professed his undying love and persuaded her to fly away with him or she would die a horrible death. After they hugged and kissed in desperation, he explained to her why he was imprisoned and begged her to believe his vision. Phaedra was more than willing to go with him as she had been whipped and locked away herself by her own father for loving Daedalus. She was then told in no uncertain terms she was to be soon wed to a distant king she had never met and who was thrice her age. Phaedra cursed her father for his treatment of them both and for condemning their entire people to death.   
  
Fitting the wings to Phaedra, he told her flying was easy and to follow him. They both jumped from her window and took flight. As they made their way across the Mediterranean towards mainland Greece, Phaedra became bold and flew away from Daedalus and up high, unfortunately too close to the sun. The heat melted the wax holding together her wings and they fell apart. She screamed Daedalus's name, but before he could catch her, she plummeted to her death in the sea. 

With a heavy heart, Daedalus made it to the Greek mainland where he lived out his life in seclusion, brooding and unhappy at the loss of his love. King Minos had sent warriors to find his daughter and Daedalus, but within weeks of their escape the Santorini volcano erupted and the ensuing tsunami decimated the Minoan city, leaving little behind.  
Daedalus eventually married and had two children. His descendants lead to you William.”

You could hear a pin drop in the Compton house after this story was finished. 

To be continued....


	27. A Farewell to Fae

Sookie lay quietly nestled in Bills arms with her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, but her eyes were wide in amazement as she continued to stare at Niall. Bill sat just as still, his mind turning over and over this incredible story. The only movement was his thumb absently caressing circles on Sookies palm.   
Breaking the silence, Bill finally added, “This is all so hard to believe, and yet when you put it together, it does make some sense. Thank you Niall. 

Sookie jerked up off Bills shoulder. “My stars!” she said, I haven’t even asked if y’all want something to drink. Gran would have had my hide at such poor display of southern hospitality. I, well…” She looked at Bill questioningly.   
Bill turned to her, “Um, well, It was supposed to be a surprise. I had a whole new set of kitchen appliances delivered while we were gone. Jess received them but texted me she couldn’t go to the store for staples. Real food still turns her off. I was going to rush out after we freshened up and pick up some things.” He looked sheepish, as much as Bill possibly could, at his guests and then Sookie.“Im afraid the cupboards are bare sweetheart.”

With a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, Niall raised his hand again commanding attention.   
“Now now my children, we have dallied here enough, it is long past time Claudine and I took our leave. There have been continued small uprisings in our world, factions again feeling antsy and displaying desires to walk among your kind. Thus the portal must be sealed and soon, hopefully this time for good.” 

Niall stood up grandly, smoothing down his suit jacket and pulling crisply at the cuffs. He then held out his hands and addressed Sookie, who quick as a snap, jumped up and placed her hands in his. Bill stood up as well but stayed back out of respect, allowing them a moment to themselves to say goodbye.   
“My dear Great Granddaughter, my original motive in coming here to find you was to bring you to our world to live out your days. I had thought it a stellar idea until I saw you and this wonderful young man together. But still I must ask, should I have read the signs here wrong…….  
Sookie immediately shook her head and opened her mouth to argue but Niall continued and did not allow her the chance.  
“…..But I can see now that you belong here, and alongside this man who you were destined to be with..... your soul mate. Far be it from me to break up something so wonderful.  
But let me also tell you that in Fae you would be amongst your own kind, with abilities like yours, and no longer considered an oddity. Plus your life would be greatly extended even though you are not full Fae. But even so, to be fair, in this world you will live more years than the average human, though how many more years varies among each individual hybrid.  
Now, dear Great Granddaughter, I must hear your final answer”.

Bills face had remained impassive during Nialls speech, but inwardly he seethed at Nialls describing Sookie as an oddity. Now his heart was constricting at the thought that life in fae might be appealing to her. He would say nothing but let Sookie once again choose.  
Sookie took an exaggerated moment just to be kind, then lifted a brow and looked to Niall, “Would Bill be welcome there?” She turned and glanced to Bill, offering him her hand which he took in his own. He averted looking directly into her eyes, not wanting her to see the despair deep within his own.

Niall missed nothing, and with a sad expression on his handsome face replied, “No great granddaughter, he cannot. He is vampire, and could not survive there. His spark is to far removed and he would be hunted down and killed no matter that he is a good man. Even we have prejudices there.   
You see, the fae were nearly wiped out by vampires many millennia ago."

Turning now to Bill he continued, "William, my deepest regret is that you were allowed to be turned, if I could have stopped it I would have.”  
Bill nodded to Niall and finally spoke. “No need to apologize for what happened so long in the past. What’s done is done.” Bill turned to Sookie and took both her hands in his. He momentarily rested his forehead against hers, then pulling back, he looked into her eyes.  
“Sookie, this is a chance to live amongst your own kind, to be nearly immortal and to live your days in the sun and not in darkness with me. I could never deny you this opportunity should you want it. I love you too much. Your happiness is all thats important.

Sookie looked down at the hands in hers, then up to Bills beloved face. “Bill how can you even think that? Why would I ever want to be somewhere where you are’nt? What is immortality without my heart? This is my home as much as yours, I can’t imagine being anywhere else.” 

Niall watched this exchange shrewdly and as the two lovers had only eyes for each other, he nodded to himself what he already knew, but he had to test Sookie, and she passed magnificently.  
Finally addressing Niall again, and still oblivious to his perusal, Sookie said, “Im sorry but I have everything I have ever dreamed of right here, Bill, my family, friends, and my home. Theres nothing more I could ever want.”

She continued on, “But thank you for coming here Niall and answering questions that have plagued me all my life. I love Bill, I am finally his wife, and I’m happier than I have ever been. I could never leave him. Anyways, we’ve been through hell and back together.” She said this last as she winked at Bill.

Bill thought he actually felt his dead heart flip. He took Sookies hands into his and brushed her knuckles with a gentle kiss.  
Niall continued to absorb the exchange between these two soul mates and knew without a doubt, he would leave here without her, and he was ecstatic with her choice though he would miss spending more time with her. 

Claudine who sat silently during this entire exchange, now wiped a tear from her eye. She beamed at Sookie and Bill, looking from one to the other, and added, “I am so happy for you both, I do understand why you wish to stay Sookie, I would have done the same, but we had to ask as this will be our last visit here. It was a pleasure looking after you all these years but obviously I, well, we, are no longer needed, you have your protector and everything else you desire, right here.  
She rushed to give Sookie a big hug and then turned to give Bill a light kiss on his cheek.  
Niall opened his arms to Sookie and she went into them for a fatherly embrace. He then turned to Bill and extended his hand. They shook and nodded at each other knowingly. 

“She is in good hands Niall, you can be sure of that. I would protect her with my life.” 

“This I know well. And now, we are off and the portal must be sealed behind us where the magic must hold this time. We have all interfered in your world more than we ever should have and too often with dire consequences. It is time, come Claudine, there is much to do before the Fae portal is closed forever. We have developed a combined magic that should hopefully do the trick.

Seeing Niall and Claudine to the door, Bill and Sookie stepped on to the porch with them and with one final good bye, the Fae duo walked down the stairs and swiftly to the line of willow trees in the distance leading towards Bon Temps Cemetery. Like apparitions they faded from view into the darkness.

Going back inside and closing the door, Bill turned to Sookie and lifted a brow. Are you hungry sweetheart? I can….”  
Sookie put two fingers to Bills lips to stop any further words. 

“Im definitely hungry honey, but not for food”, her hand wandered to the front of his pants and gave the huge bulge a squeeze, making his eyes blaze with a hunger all their own. She laughed as she turned and started running up the stairs. “Catch me” she yelled, “But no vamp cheating”.  
Bills eyes smoldered as they followed her retreating form, his shaft pushing hard against his trousers. He called up after, “Ah my little vixen, you’ll get your head start, then you’re fair game.”  
And the hunt was on.

To Be Continued........


	28. Bon Temps    2 Weeks Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make mention of a young Jessie Compton in this chapter. If you would like to read the entire encounter with Bill, please check my Fanfic, "The Evolution of Vampire Bill Compton", Chapter 7.  
> It starts out painful for our Bill but ends on a very humorous note. I love Bill getting any chance to have a good laugh.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Argh,…just….a ….little….further”, Sookie muttered to herself as she stretched her arm to the limit to reach under a corner table to dust. Her hand began to move of its own accord, pushing the cloth further as her mind slowly drifted off to another place. Stopping for a moment with a sigh, Sookie let her thoughts wander to the night before. Closing her eyes, she saw bright as day Bills handsome features and felt his cool hands as if he was right there next to her, moving expertly over her body, holding her, touching her in all the right places. She immediately felt dampness between her thighs and raised a hand absently to a flaming cheek as she remembered how she screamed his name over and over.

Night had fallen full when they finally albeit reluctantly left the king size four poster bed, each with a list of chores they both knew weren’t going to get done on their own.

Actually, happy to get back to some kind of normalcy after all craziness of the last few months, Sookie tackled a bit of general cleaning with gusto while Bill busied himself putting the finishing touches on the light tight second floor of the Compton home. His main focus had been to finish their bedroom suite, which he did in record time, the advantages to being a vampire. 

Much to Bills delight, Sookie had sited plenty of good reasons why it was best they reside in the Compton house, one being it was so much roomier than her own. But Bill insisted she still keep her family home, knowing that it meant so much to not only her but him as well. Aside from his love for her, he had so many memories as a young man of having the Stackhouses as neighbors, both homes held so much history. So it seemed the perfect solution to ask Tara to live there. Blood or not she was family and had seemed to spend more time there when they were growing up than in her own home. 

While Sookie was busy downstairs, Bill was refinishing the wooden floor in one of the smaller upper bedrooms when he came across a loose board. Lifting it he found something hidden underneath. Reaching in he pulled out an object loosely wrapped in an old oil cloth. As he pulled at the cloth and its treasure was revealed, he was overcome with a flood of memories that brought a smile to his handsome face. As he was rubbing the object with the pad of his thumb, a myriad of faces and feelings swept through him. Shaking his head in amusement, he absently pocketed it, anxious to share the story with Sookie, when he heard a car pull up on the gravel driveway outside.

BANG!  
The quiet knock at the front door made Sookie jump out of her musings and she hit her head hard under the table.  
“Ouch!” she exclaimed. Angry with herself, she sat back on her heels and rubbed the top of her head furiously. She then readjusted the kerchief covering her long blond hair, got up and walked to the front door. Upon opening it she saw a tall thin man she did’t recognize holding the hand of a small boy who looked to be no more than 3 or 4 years old. The man was gaunt with grey sallow cheeks, possibly making him look much older than his years. The little boy was adorable with a mop of dark curls and frightened overlarge blue eyes.

“Sookie Stackhouse?” the man asked looking down at her, his voice a low croak. She gave a slight shake with her head, “Used to be. Its Compton now, Sookie Compton, I recently married”.  
“Oh, that’s why the gal at the address I was just at sent me here. She weren’t very nice about it,” said the man shrugging, “The name’s Remy and this here’s m’son, Hunter”, he inclined his head to the little boy as he spoke. “I was married to yer cousin Hadley, but we’d been apart for some time. She’d done a fool thing and gone off ta be with a vamp. I found out she died not long ago. But she musta been worried about her future or so I was told by some lawyer. Anyhow, she made a will with special instructions should she die.

Sookie was nodding as she listened, surprised more and more as Remy continued. She hadnt heard from Hadley in at least 5 or 6 years but she did about Hadley’s recent passing, yet she had no clue she left a husband and child behind, or a will for that matter. As she conversed with Remy, her mind drifted to little Hunter and she was shocked to find that he was a mind reader too. “Im like you Hunter, don’t be afraid”, Sookie projected into his mind. He looked up at her with wide eyes in his pinched little face. Maybe this is why Hadley kept her private life secret.

“Well, I, I was wonderin’ if ya can take Hunter in”, Remy continued, averting his eyes and unaware of anything amiss. “Ive been feelin’ mighty poorly lately and just found out I gots lung cancer, dam all them cigarettes ta hell, and I don’t think I can take care o’ him anymore. Hadley had spoken kindly of ya and she named ya in her will. She wanted ya to take Hunter if’n anything happened to us, so I was hopin’…….

Sookie looked behind her as she heard Bill slowly walk down the stairs, wiping his hands on a small rag. He came to stand by Sookies side, putting one arm around her waist and looked down into her hopeful face. He had heard the conversation and nodded to her with a smile. Happily she bent down so she could be face to face with Hunter. 

“Hunter, I'm your aunt Sookie and this is your uncle Bill. We would love to have you live with us if that’s ok with you”. Hunter shyly bobbed his head up and down. He then looked up at Bill and within a moment smiled at him. Sookie figured that Hunter must have also felt that peace and comfort that she did whenever around Bill. 

Hunter lifted his arms towards Bill. Giving a wide smile, Bill picked him up and hugged him. Sookie invited Remy in to sit a spell but he said he was tired and wanted to get back so he just stayed long enough to go over a few things and sign some papers. When done, he gave Hunter a quick pat on the head. Sookie knew from reading Remy’s mind that his cancer was very bad and according to the doctors, he didn’t have long to live.  
Before leaving, Sookie gave Remy assurances that Hunter would be safe and well loved with them. That he should never worry and to let them know if there was anything else they could do. Remy just looked down at his boots, shook his head, turned and walked down the steps, never looking back.

As they watched Remy drive off, Sookie shared Bills embrace with Hunter. She had tears of joy in her eyes. “We now have a son Bill. I never thought….”  
“Me too sweetheart, me too”, said Bill as he pressed his cool lips to her forehead. “Oh, I almost forgot, I found this upstairs beneath a floorboard in one of the smaller bedrooms I was working on tonight.” He pulled out a gold pocket watch from his back pocket.

Sookie took it and looked at it carefully. It was very old, and turning it over she saw it had the initials WTC on the back. Sookie looked at Bill quizzically.  
"It was my Grandfathers, I was named after him." He stopped for a moment, lost in thought, Hunter held tight in his arms.

Bill finally spoke again, “It was a lifetime ago. I had freed myself from Lorenas clutches and after some restless wandering, I realized I was homesick. I needed to come back here for closure, to see at least once again the home I built with my father, and to visit the graves of my wife and children. I ventured back after being gone nearly 70 years, and while here I happened to encounter a little boy not much older than Hunter by the name of Jessie Compton. I didn’t know at the time that he was to be the last living descendant with the Compton name. 

While I was looking in the window, little Jessie came running out and the little imp actually recognized me from that old tintype photo. I couldn’t help it; I wanted a male descendant to have something from me. That watch had stayed with me through the civil war and even Lorena. Anyway, on impulse; I gave him my Grandfathers pocket watch as our little secret. I guess he really kept it to himself all these years. I just found it hidden under the floorboards in the small upstairs bedroom.”

Bill took the watch back and rubbed his thumb over it absently. He then smiled and said, “I guess now it’s only fitting that I pass it on to my new son.” Bill put the watch into Hunters little palm. The little boys eyes lit up with a look of pure adoration and wonderment for Bill, a smile slowly curling up at the corners of his little bowlike lips. He then kissed Bill on the cheek and put his arms tight around his neck again and laid his head on Bills shoulder, the watch clutched tight in his little palm.

Sookie looked at her two men and sighed in contentment. Bill lifted the other arm and Sookie melted into his side, her lips resting near his neck. Pulling back she gazed into his beautiful eyes that just happened to look even more intensely blue at the moment.

“Bill, what day is it?” she finally said. Bill looked at her carefully, and with so much pure love, her heart ached with joy.

“It’s the first day of the rest of our lives sweetheart” he said softly, pulling her back into his embrace and hugging them both tightly.

 

To be continued.......


	29. Bon Temps 2016

The day was as sweltering and bright outside as the Compton house was cool and dark inside. Bill and Sookie were peacefully sleeping intertwined in their light tight bedroom. They both went to bed after sharing some morning quality time with Hunter.

Bill had quizzed Hunter, helping him prepare for his science test while Sookie shared a quick breakfast with him. While they were all waiting for the school bus, Bill had popped a Tru Blood into the microwave and warmed it to just the right temperature. He was sipping it and talking animatedly while Hunter was readying his backpack. They were all chatting about the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance at school. Hunter was a little anxious about it, his first dance and all, and blushing when he mentioned he already had quite a few invitations.

The school bus honked its horn interrupting their conversation. Bill winked at Hunter and said quietly to him that they could talk more about girls after school tonight. Hunter gulped and nodded gratefully. Though he was a straight A student, the subject of girls still scared him. 

He gave Bill a quick hug and said “Thanks Dad”, while they were still in the kitchen. Bill mussed his hair and wished him luck on his test.  
Smiling at her boys, Sookie place a chaste kiss on Bills lips as she passed him, following Hunter out the kitchen and to the front door where she gave him her own bear hug. “Oh Mom” he said laughingly. Then out of habit, and before he opened the front door, he looked behind him to make sure his Dad wasn’t anywhere near where the sunlight could hurt him. Hunter was an extremely intelligent and thoughtful young man. His parents couldn’t be prouder.

With their son safely off to school and the door securely shut, Mr. Compton walked over to Mrs. Compton, gave her a pat on her bottom and effortlessly picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Sookie giggled as Bill ran up the stairs vamp speed, eager to get to their bed for the day.

It was early that afternoon when Bill bolted straight up in bed, his body shaking, his face grimacing as if in great pain. He gripped the silk sheets in his fists as Sookie quickly woke and sat up, sensing something wrong. She touched his back lightly,  
“Bill, what is it honey?”

Bills shaking quickly subsided and with eyes wide, he looked at her.  
In a quiet voice he said,

“I just felt my maker die the true death.” 

Sookie sat there flabbergasted. “Oh my stars, you can feel that?”

“Unfortunately yes, though she released me all those years ago, we still always share the connection of maker and progeny. Its the blood bond. Much as I hate it, Lorenas blood will always flow through me, so yes I would feel it, but her true death now breaks this connection.

Bill looked at Sookie, then reached for her and pulled her close taking comfort in her warmth. They both lay back in silence, each remembering the torment and pain Lorena and her then accomplice Eric Northman inflicted on them both. Bill finally relaxed and then expressed pure relief at the prospect of Lorena finally gone, and no longer a threat to either of them, but what about Eric? If Lorena is dead could Eric have somehow experienced the same fate? If alive he still could pose a threat to them both.

They never heard of what became of those two criminals after they were convicted by the magister. The only thing they were privy to that day was the magister planning on being creative with their sentence. Who knows what he had in mind. Lorena and Eric were taken away in silver chains and that was the last they had seen or heard of them. Even with Bills connections in the AVL he never found out their final sentence. It seems no one but a select few knew, and as time went by, both Bill and Sookie had let fall to the wayside any fear of repercussions by those two.

Sookie lay in Bills arms feeling safe and loved. The knowledge that his lifelong tormentor has finally met the true death gave her such a sense of relief, she was overjoyed.  
Should she feel bad about being happy that someone is dead? In Lorenas case, no way, and she couldn’t help but feel the same for the Viking.

Wide awake now and though they had made such sweet love earlier, Sookie realized how desperately she needed Bill. The thought of being without him…NO...she couldnt go there, she just couldnt. They have been so happy these last years, together and with Hunter, any fear generated from the future release of their tormentors was forgotten. What if it was an illusion? Allowing themselves the false belief that they were safe? She swore if the Viking ever came back and tried to hurt her family she would kill him herself or die trying.

Her hand strayed to the soft fur on her husbands chest, running her fingers through it then ringing his pebbled nipples one by one with the tip of her finger. She heard the soft rumbling of laughter coming from his chest, a catharsis to her fear, and he said in his sultry southern drawl, “I thought you couldnt read vampires minds sweetheart.”

Rolling her to her back he loomed over her his eyes holding hers with so much promise, a future of never ending love. “I don’t have to read your mind Bill” she said breathlessly as she moved her hand down to grasp his great engorged length and massage it lightly, “Your body says it all”.

“Then let my actions speak louder than any words my love”.  
Bills lips found her nipple and he laved it with his tongue, then nipping it with his teeth so she immediately felt the slick wetness from her core leak into his hand as his fingers massaged her.

The empty ache Sookie felt in her womb was so great she grabbed his shoulders and shouted, “Bill, I need you NOW! Take me hard and fast, I need to feel you in me, all off you.  
I am going to come apart if you don’t hurry!

YOU…ARE…MINE!”

“As you command my love” Bill said hoarsely and acquiescing to his loves wishes he quickly positioned her beneath him, his spear at her entrance, teasing her slick nub. Sookie screamed as she grabbed his hips and pulled him hard to her. The force of his entrance nearly threw her upward.  
She only wanted more. 

“My sweet little hellcat” Bill drawled to her as he thrust harder, faster, deeper, assaulting her womb with his silky steel shaft. 

“BILL” 

Sookie screamed as she quickly reached a mind blowing climax. She reached up and bit his neck, latching on hard and drawing some of his sweet blood. Marveling at his sweet and wild wife, he reared up, taking her with him as he growled his own release.

Bill’s entire body shuddered at the intense feeling, being buried within her warmth as she drank him in. All he was, all he is, and all he will ever be flowed into his lover, his friend, his wife. Nothing could ever match the ecstasy he felt at this very moment.

As they floated down from heaven, Bill eased Sookie gently to the bed, still deeply inside her, not wanting for the world to break their own connection. They looked into each others eyes, no words were necessary. Bill lay on top of her but supported his weight with his arms, his hips still nestled between her thighs, his sword within her sheath. They kissed sweetly, lips molding perfectly. 

Moving to his side, Bill pulled Sookie with him into his embrace. She wrapped an arm around his chest and slid a leg over his flank, staying as close to him as possible, keeping him within her. They once again lay blissfully intertwined.  
Near the brink of sleep, Sookie drowsily asked, 

“What day is it honey?”

Breathing in her sweet scent and his lips near her golden tresses, he replied, 

“It’s the first day of the rest of our lives sweetheart.”

Sookie smiled as she fell into a deep blissful sleep with her vampire, and they stayed that way the rest of the day, together, one body, one soul.

And no more worries were allowed to mar their rest.

To Be Continued……


	30. Dodging a Bullet. Part One

Images flashed quickly across the bright screen as Bill soaked it all in, his mind easily doing the numbers dance, weighing his options and making decisions, basing his calculations on risk and foresight. Buy or sell, the market had been on a downturn for a long time but was finally rebounding and he was taking good advantage of it.

It was early into the night when Sookie walked into Bills office with a warmed Tru Blood and shut the door behind her. He had just finished closing a number of substantial deals, made some casual chit chat with the broker and closed his phone. She put the bottle down on a coaster near his laptop and proceeded to massage his neck and shoulders, leaning down to nibble his earlobe. Bill leaned back into her warm hands loving her attentions and gave a little shiver. Sookie knew well his tickle spots.

After a few minutes he took one of her hands and brought it to his lips brushing a sweet kiss over her knuckles. Quickly swiveling his chair around, Bill placed both hands on Sookies waist and lickety split lifted her onto his lap. Sookie barely had time to shriek in surprise when he captured her lips and kissed her thoroughly. Relaxing into him Sookie moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, but then swiftly pulled back so she could look him straight in those beautiful baby blues.  
“You know honey; Hunter’s at football practice……  
Bill smiled, damn I love it when he smiles, Sookie thought. 

“Did you have something in mind sweetheart?” He asked, his eyes twinkling. 

“Welllll….” 

Sookie didn’t have time to finish her sentence as Bill captured her lips again in a deep kiss; his tongue parted her lips and entered her warm sweet recesses dueling erotically with her own. Fingers grazing up her thigh and under her blue denim skirt, one strayed under the elastic of her panties and slowly glided back and forth between her slick folds.  
In a sultry low voice he said,  
“Do you want me sweetheart? 

"Yes" she said quietly.

Here…..?”

“Oh” she breathed as her eyes closed.

“Deep……..??” 

“OH” cried Sookie louder as her head fell back and her back arched.

“Deeper……???”

“YES” screamed Sookie breathlessly, nearing climax.

Expertly, Bill pulled her panties down and tossed them aside. Both hands then each reached under her, hitching up her skirt, and maneuvered her to sit astride his thighs while massaging her twin globes. Sookie pushed against him till her clit was hard against his taught bulge. Bill moved her up and down, the friction, clit against fabric, making Sookie moan his name.

One hand reached behind her and his finger reached up inside her, moving back and forth, in and out, while Sookies body frantically moved faster and faster.

“Tell me sweetheart, tell me again you want me.”

“I WANT YOU BILL, every which way. I JUST WANT YOU!” Sookie screamed as she tore at the buttons on his shirt ripping the fabric, and then reaching down to frantically pull at the zipper on his pants. Bill helped her, his fingers momentarily leaving her to release the zipper and maneuver his pants down past his hips.

His generous bounty released, Bill lifted Sookie high till his erect spear was teasing her glistening folds. He rocked the chair back simultaneously lowering Sookie, impaling her upon him. Sookies body arched, her head falling back, overwhelmed by his size and the pleasure of him inside her. To and fro the chair rocked, the two moving in tandem with it. Each time the chair fell back Bill pushed in, harder and deeper, just as his lover wanted.

Sookie cried out her climax and Bill captured the sound in a kiss. The chair rocked back one last time as Bill arched his own back up and pushed himself in to the hilt, growling his love for her as he joined her in heaven.

Cradled against his chest and within the safe circle of his arms, Sookies heartbeat started to slow from its rapid crescendo, and laying on him as she was, Bill could swear his own heart beat again in tune with hers. They stayed that way a long while, coming down off their high together as they continued rocking slowly, lips, the doors of life and breath, whispering what lovers do.

Bouncing them back to reality, their peaceful moment was interrupted by Bills ringtone “You Belong to To the City, You Belong to the Night” by Glen Frey.  
Sookie smiled into his chest, yeah, Bill had a thing for 80s music along with the occasional bit of Cambodian rock and Tuvian throat singing, just to name a few genres.

Not wanting Sookie to move, Bill leaned far over to his desk to pick up the phone. He recognized the number immediately and his brows furrowed as he answered.  
“Bill Compton” he said levelly.

“BILL!! Long time no hear buddy” Replied the booming voice filled with faux familiarity and belonging to Roman, the leader of the Vampire Authority. “Its been a little while since weve talked, way back when you cracked the V racketeering and we put away the vampire trash involved. Since then Ive been following your ongoing work with the AVL though I don’t know how you continually put up with Nan Flannagin, shes a real tight ass. 

Remaining silent, Bill inwardly couldn’t agree more with that statement. He finally spoke,  
“Good to hear from you Roman. Whats on your mind?

“Same Bill I remember, right to business. Well old boy, Id like to finally meet, why don’t you come down here for a chat face to face. Id rather not do this over the phone you see, so Im sending a helicopter to pick you up, should be there within the hour. You have no problem with this right?

Bill knew better than to decline. “Sure Roman, Ill be ready. Fortunately I don’t have classes tonight.  
“Yes I heard you are a professor of history. Nice. It looks good and can only help our cause. We can use every bit of help when it comes to improving vampire/human relations. Thats one reason I need to see you. So till then.” And with that Roman hung up the phone.

“Whats going on Bill?” Sookie was still on his lap but had leaned back to ask him.

Sighing heavily and very humanly, Bill replied, “It’s the leader of the Authority, a good man really; he has the right intentions though a bit heavy handed with his tactics. Still he seems to get the job done. For some reason he needs to see me and it seems I don’t have a choice in the matter.

Sookie looked dismayed. “Do you have to go?”

“Yes love, but I promise it wont be for long. Nothing will keep me away from you and Hunter. This you can count on.”  
Sookie nodded, trusting him completely, and reached down for another kiss…..

True to Romans word, an hour later an Authority helicopter landed not far from the back door to the Compton home. With land aplenty and much cleared near the house it was not difficult finding a place to bring it down.  
Bill approached the helicopter as the pilot exited and confirmed the identity of the man as his intended passenger. “No luggage sir?” he asked. “No” replied Bill coolly, I wont be needing any.”

The man nodded, turned, and led the way. Bill took a step then stopped and looked back at the house. Sookie was gazing down from the upstairs back window of their bedroom. She put a hand on the glass and tried to smile. Bill gave a small nod, put a hand over his heart, and then he stepped through the helicopter door, slamming it shut behind him.  
Not taking her eyes off it, Sookie waited till the copter took off and disappeared into the darkness before she went to their bed and lay down on the silk sheets, grabbing Bills pillow and hugging it to her heart. 

~~~~~

“Bill, glad youre here m’boy, good to finally talk to you face to face, I don’t know why we haven’t done it before.” Roman said with exaggerated enthusiasm as he made his way to Bill who was being led into the inner sanctum of the Authority headquarters by a security team. They shook hands genially and then Roman dismissed the guards.

Surveying the room as he walked in, Bill noticed there was only a few other Authority members present, one a gangly vampire sitting slouched in chair, and the other could only be Salome, an Authority chancellor and if the rumors were true, Romans consort. Slyly behind Romans back Salome looked Bill up and down appreciatively. Bill feigned ignorance to her attentions.

Unawares to this exchange, Roman continued speaking to Bill, “You just missed a general meeting and blood ritual, both were of course enlightening. 

“Blood ritual?” said Bill with a lifted brow.

Turning away, Roman added, “We can discuss that later if needs be, but first have a seat.” He gestured to a chair at the conference table near Salome.  
The gangly vampire stood up, all 7 feet of him, and said in a heavy German accent, “If you will excuse me, I have matters to attend to.”

“Yes, of course Dietre”, Roman waved a hand dismissively.

As Dietre left the room, Roman continued, “Bill, the reason I asked you here is that since the time you exposed the ex-Queen Sophie Ann and she was dethroned, in the interim we had Russell Edgington overseeing her kingdom as well as his own. Lets be honest here, things are just not working well at all.

Bill shook his head, “I did my part to expose Sophie for the petty, useless and dangerous monarch she was and then pushed for a total reform to rid Vampiredom of monarchies all together. Its what the 35 years of hell I spent under her thumb was for. I am well aware you allowed Russell full reign and thought it a bad idea 7 years ago, why are you changing your mind now?”

Roman looked at his manicured fingernails, “Russell is a very old and powerful vampire, it seemed better to let him rule and keep him close than to deny him and possibly see him go rogue.” Chuckling, Roman continued, “I still remember my good friend Machiavelli’s favorite line, “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer”. I should give him a call sometime, its been a few hundred years give or take a few. He hates to leave Florence.  
Well, moving on, our spies believe Russell is now desecrating the sacred blood, not as Sophie was by selling it to bolster her coffers, but giving it to weres to create some crazed army. That is a desecration we cannot allow to continue.”

“Weres” Bill said under his breath making the connection. “Ive heard rumors they were becoming more vicious in his area”. He then leaned forward, “There must be something that can be done about this king, powerful or not, as well as any other monarch that commits such acts. At least strip them of their power. Don’t look at me as if this is treason, it is for the good of our kind, you know it as well as I. This Authority is still young but it can shape the way for the future of vampires to live in harmony and coexist with humans, the way it should be.” 

“What do you really believe in Bill?”

Taken aback at the strange question, Bill turned to Salome.  
“I believe in coexistence and harmony of course. Mainstreaming is the way to go.”

“What else?” She added with knowing eyes as she leaned closer towards him.

“What do you mean?” He said.

“Love, you believe in it don’t you?” I can see it in your eyes though you hesitate to admit it, why?”

“Because I would do nearly anything to keep my wife and son safe…..yes, my human family, they are everything to me and I would die for them. Is that what you wanted to hear? It’s the truth that I admit openly. Love was first and foremost the answer to the burgeoning question of the meaning of this immortal life, love for my wife, and love for my son. It could be the answer for others if they only open their minds and hearts.”

With raised brows Salome looked at Roman who in turn looked at Bill incredulously.  
“I only wanted to ask if you would take the position of King of Louisiana and rule in an interim period. This talk of loving humans is somewhat interesting but irrelevant.” Said Roman mildly perturbed.

“Irrelevant to you Roman but not to our Mr. Compton here, “said Salome looking at Bill with genuine appreciation.

Bill focused back on Roman and his offer. “I have no wish to be king but would consider it for a short transitional period if there is no other viable solution. But understand this; I believe wholeheartedly that abolishing these titles is the pathway to the future. I would gladly accept a position of authority in my own area if necessary, to make sure the laws are upheld, as I have no wish to leave my family and no desire to uproot them to live in, say, New Orleans. I prefer to live in my ancestral home. I was away for much too long.”

“Such passion!” Exclaimed Salome, impressed further by Bills declarations. “Your love for your human family is unique, but what if there was something more worthy to love, something divine?

A chill ran up Bills spine, so strange for a vampire. He didn’t like at all where this was going.

Before Bill could respond, Salome stood up and walked to the huge vaulted doors at the east part of the room. Standing before them she muttered a prayer under her breath and ended it with “Blessed be the sacred blood”.

Looking to Roman, Bill said, “Whats this really about?”

For an instant Roman looked conflicted, and then directed his next statement to Salome.  
“My dear, would you mind leaving us for a moment. I have a need to speak privately with our guest.”  
Salome whipped around as if struck, and then reigning in her displeasure; she lifted her chin and started towards the exit, saying these last words,  
“You know this is the next step Roman, do not defy any longer what God demands of us. I hope you are able to convince our Mr. Compton here of this important step as well.”  
And with that she left the room.

Roman stared after her for a while, and then hit first one button on the table console, which elicited a click at the main doors. Then he hit another button. The room was bathed in a blue glow and then a small light lit up green on the same council.  
Satisfied, he slowly turned to Bill who outwardly seemed to sit in stony silence, inwardly though Bills mind was racing, contemplating not only Salomes words but the screaming undertone of the room. Looking to Roman he waited for some kind of explanation.

“We can speak freely, the room is now secure. The doors are locked and Ive swept for bugs. We are sound proof and safe.”  
Bill merely eyed Roman and continued to wait.  
Still refusing to look at Bill, Roman stood up and went to the same vaulted doors that just held Salomes attention. His demeanor had changed with her departure, or so Bill observed. His body language alone spoke of uncertainty and conflict. While still facing the doors Roman began, 

“I have been holding a blood ritual with the Authority board meetings these last 20 years or so, using my own blood, and as a template, a ceremony from antiquity that was initiated over 2000 years ago. My intentions were to bring about unity through its symbolism, and it worked for a while until an artifact recently was unearthed and came into our possession. It has changed everything.” He touched both hands to the doors as he continued.

“Behind these doors is a vial of blood that is claimed to be the blood of Lillith, the first vampire created in Gods image.”  
Bill balked at the statement, his mind focused on the vampire bible. “Impossible”, he finally said.

Roman still did not turn round but shook his head instead. “Im afraid some here consider it very possible. I was of two thoughts on the subject myself so, not to ignore an obvious opportunity, my intention was again to merely use it as a symbol, another way to bind us; the idea that it could be what was claimed would be enough to keep us united in the cause for equality and harmony with humans and each other. Then I noticed a change in a few of my chancellors, subtly at first then more pronounced. It baffled me until I reviewed the hidden security camera footage. The camera I had installed secretly in the blood vault along with……… another security measure.” 

Bills eyebrows rose at this last.

Raising a hand to his head, Roman leaned his forehead into it, If he was human it would have been viewed as weary.  
“On the video I saw Salome had started a ritual of her own. She’s blatantly assumed the role of priestess and ingested a drop of the sacred blood. She shared the experience with another chancellor. What happened afterwards was brought to me by way of rumor, they had gone mad for a while and feasted openly on humans, saying it is the will of Lillith to bring all humans to their knees and that they exist to serve us only. 

Since then she has been attempting to use her wiles to coerce me to her new cause, subtly of course because she knows my will, Im adamant about mainstreaming. I tell you now Bill, mainstreaming is too important to let fall apart, but you know that. As you see, I find I can trust no one here. This is the main reason I called you though I couldn’t say it outright. Whats disconcerting is that I actually entertained the notion of trying this blood, I couldnt imagine it would affect me nor sway me from my convictions, yet hesitation seemed the wiser course of action, or inaction in this case.

It was Bills turn to stand up and pace, shaking his head, “Roman if you are asking for my advice as an outsider I will tell you what my gut and common sense tells me and that is to STAY AWAY FROM THAT BLOOD. Ive never heard of vampire blood affecting another vampire the way you described. So it has to be something other than vampire blood or, or if by some crazy chance this IS the blood of Lillith, damn, I cant imagine any good will come of it. Nip this in the bud Roman, there is too much at stake to let this get further out of hand.”

Roman slowly nodded to Bill. “I needed to hear this from an outsider and someone I could trust to be honest. I must now figure out a way to end this before it goes any further and hopefully without decreasing our numbers too much.

Approaching the table again, Bill placed his hands on it, looked directly at Roman, then said slowly and purposely,  
“Destroy whatever is in that vial, or if necessary, replace it with any other vampires blood, your own would do. I don’t know if that will stop this progression these vampires are on but at least it will stop anyone else from being infected or whatever is prompting them to behave contradictory to what the Authority, which they are a part of, stands for.

Ive read the vampire bible and don’t believe much of it, and certainly don’t agree with it, but if bringing Lillith back through just her philosophy with this blood symbol causes more vampires to go rogue against humans then we must stop this now for the good of all. Let Lillith stay history or myth or whatever you want to call it. I have a fear the price for her resurrection, metaphorically speaking, would be too great.”

“Hmm, yes, wise words Bill, wise words. Your advice is sound; I just pray that whatever madness has gotten hold of these few chancellors wears off. As to the blood itself, I realized I needed to take some precautions. And as to the matter of the monarchies, it will be taken under review."

“Then we’re done here.” It was not a question, but more a statement from Bill. Without waiting for an answer, Bill started towards the doors. 

“Ill be in touch”, Roman said as he pushed a button on the table control counsel and a click could be heard at the great double doors. As soon as Bill reached for them though, they burst open on their own.

To Be Continued…..


	31. Dodging A Bullet, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who remember this story, it was completed a few years ago on the old BWW.  
>  But these last two chapters were a new addition. I felt it necessary to address in some small way the potential Lillith debacle that we were afforded on TB.
> 
> My deepest and most sincere thanks again for reading!!

“Is there a party goin’ on here and nobody bothered to invite little ole me? I feel sooo slighted.” Fanning himself with one hand while feigning distress, the shorter dark haired vampire sashayed into the chamber followed by a smug looking Salome. 

Backing away, Bill just stared. “Shit” was all he thought. 

Russell Edgington, three thousand years old and vampire king of Mississippi eyed Roman with what could only be described as the stink eye, and then gave Bill the once over as he made his way to the conference table with Salome right on his heels. Roman and Bill both kept their poker faces. Bill especially wanted nothing to do with this overbearing and dangerously strong vampire.

“Theres nothing going on here that need concern you Russell,” Roman stated coolly as he looked to Salome with a raised brow.

“Well I beg to differ.” Russell said nonchalantly as he pulled out a chair and with little grace and plopped himself down. Leaning back he lifted his feet, crossed them on top of the conference table and laced his fingers in his lap.  
Dismissing Roman, Russell now turned his attention to Bill and smiled widely, “Well now, William Compton, it was just about yesterday when you and your maker were hunting in my neck of the woods, 1922 or thereabouts, wasn’t it?  
His visage quickly grew more serious, “I only let her live because my Talbot enjoyed her fashion sense. She kept him occupied and happy talking colors and nonsense for a while, and I like my Talbot happy.

But YOUR style, now that is what really caught my eye, you had such a head for business unlike that dolt Lorena. You built quite a nice little nest egg in the stock market in spite of her frivolous spending. I could tell you were a vampire with promise unlike so many others. But then you went and disappointed me when you aligned yourself with that other twit Sophie Ann. What were you thinking? Such a waste of your talents.”

Harrumphing, Russell continued, “Well, that’s enough reminiscing; let’s get down to business shall we? This tiresome bullshit about mainstreaming is getting on my nerves. WE ARE VAMPYRE, not milkmaids.”

“Yes, the book of Lillith says…..”

“Lillith can kiss my three thousand year old ass” blurted Russell, interrupting Salome.  
“She was stupid enough to get herself killed by humans so her words are less than nothing to me. But this blood, OOOOOO, it sounds like fun. If what you say is true my dear, it could really stir things up, and after all these millennia, thats good enough for me.  
Im building a loyal army with near vampire strength, thanks to my blood, that can oversee things while I sleep, Id like to see what this blood would do to them. I may have them under my thumb but they are mostly stupid. Besides them, Im gonna need a lieutenant with money sense and my poor sweet Talbot only knows how to spend my money, so, how bout it William? By the way, I hear through the grapevine you got hitched. How quaint. Well, youre just going to have to bring that wife of yours, Id like to get a good look at her. Salome here has been so kind as to fill me in on a few things.”

The hackles rose on Bills neck. His mind was running at breakneck speed while his face continued to remain impassive. What to do? As he tried to work this out his eyes strayed to Roman who also stayed surprisingly silent. Their eyes connected for a brief moment and something passed between them. 

Switching his attention back, Bill replied, “I hadn’t planned on leaving my ancestral home, but if the offer is right, and a substantial step up is included….."

“Ha ha ha, now theres the business man I remember”, clapped Russell.

“….and as a plus, I think my wife has great fashion sense too, Im sure she would get along famously with Talbot.  
Now, before you and Salome joined us, Roman and I were discussing the sacred blood,” Bill motioned to the blood vault doors,” and its possibilities. I mentioned that I heard a rumor many years ago that such blood may exist and it could allow vampires to day walk, among other enhancements. Sophie Ann was obsessed with day walking and scoured the myths extensively. Her insistence I explore every possible option led me down life altering paths…..”, Bill turned away as he said this last.

Salome had been half listening to this exchange then sat bolt upright, “I never thought day walking could be involved. Could this be what Lillith ultimately wishes for us?” She said more to herself as she sat back slowly. 

“You’ve piqued my curiosity Salome, Id be very interested in trying this blood.” Bill knew he was playing with fire here but if he got right the unspoken message with Roman and what “other precautions” are in place; it was a risk he had to take.

“As the Authority leader it is I who should drink the blood,” said Roman as he got up and approached the doors. 

“Id be happy to try it first. Just in case anything untoward would happen, you would be safe”, Bill chimed in enthusiastically, approaching as well.

“Authority schmority, you have no power here anymore Roman so don’t bother. I believe its time I branch out and rule over all kingdoms. BAH, you and your pathetic little group of chancellors wanted to sell us all out and be no better than slaves to the human cows. You are fools and Ive let you posture enough, but I’ll keep you on Roman, Salome says you can be useful.”

Rubbing hands together, Russell continued, “Well, lets not waste any more time shall we? Salome, I know you already tried a smidgeon of the blood so I trust its safe, but the idea of day walking, Im just tickled pink. Thank you Mr. Compton, I cant wait to find out. Lets give this a go. Oh and William, why don’t you give that little wife of yours a jingle. Tell her to start packing. And I hear you’ve got a son?” Russell smacked his lips, “Cant wait to meet him too.”

Standing up with great ceremony then extending a hand to Salome, together they walked to the doors. Looking behind him, Russell cocked an eyebrow at Roman and Bill. “Come along boys.”

The two vampires followed behind, not too closely and yet not too far back to raise suspicion.

Salome unlocked the doors, opened them, and stood back for Russell to enter while behind them, Roman lay a brief hand on Bills arm, slowing him a bit. 

Russell clapped his hands like a kid in a candy shop as he approached the blood shrine and examined the vial. “Would you do the honors my dear?” Salome too approached the shrine, then brought up her hands and said a small prayer. Russell rolled his eyes at the back of her head and then prompted her,  
“Time for that later dear.” 

Lips drawn in a tight line, Salome took her time for spite and then reached for the glass door. Meanwhile Roman reached slowly into his pocket. He looked sideways at Bill…….”NOW”, he mouthed.

The solid thick stone walls of the blood vault contained most of the deafening explosion that enveloped Russell and Salome, but with nowhere else to go, the massive fireball exited through the doorway at Bill and Roman. Though both leaped back vamp speed the instant of the explosion, it wasn’t enough, the ensuing fire plumed out throwing them against the far wall with its raging flames. 

Battered and on fire Bill ignored the searing pain and quickly rolled side to side trying to put out the flames which reduced his clothes to ash and licked skin which was already turning black.

Roman had hit the wall and was impaled on a wrought iron sconce that went through his abdomen. Still on fire, he was too weak to detach himself and was roasting like a pig on a spit, with his head down and moaning in pain.

Having put out his own flames, Bill ran to Roman and yanked him off the sconce, throwing him to the ground and then proceeded to pat the fire out, his own hands burning again. The emergency sprinklers in the main chamber were damaged but had come on sluggishly and struggled to put out the rest of the fires.

An unearthly scream filled the chamber along with the thick black smoke, as a grotesque figure burst from the blood vault, fleshless, and missing an arm, but anger and pain fueling its madness. Still on the floor with Roman, Bill backed away from the figure as it came straight at him. He managed to grab at a shard of a chair leg that was near and thrust it before him as the black and crumbling demon lunged on top of him. The makeshift stake sank deeply into what remained of the black flesh that was Russells torso. The face, little more than charred bone came near to Bills and mouthed lipless garbled sounds before he completely melted into a bloody dark mess covering Bill from head to toe. 

Falling onto his back in relief, Bill rested under the continuing shower from the few sprinklers not damaged in the explosion, letting the water cool his burned skin and wash away the muck that was Russell.  
Roman moaned again, and Bill leaned over to check on him. “Its over Roman, Russell and Salome are gone. It was a good thing you had an explosive device installed without anyone else knowing, Im glad I read your meaning right.  
And if you should ever question the choices made today let me say that I could not see any other way out. I think we dodged a real bullet. Well, almost.”  
Roman chuckled then grimaced in pain. “I think tomorrow I’ll believe it was worth it”, was all he could say.  
~~~~~~  
It was nearly a week later when the Authority helicopter once again landed on the Compton property. The moon was near full as Sookie stood at the back door watching anxiously. She was furious at Bill for being gone so long but also simultaneously so happy he was finally back that her knees went weak with relief. She didn’t know whether to kiss him or slap the shit out of him……… Well, yes she did.

Bill exited the copter and when clear, it immediately took off. Sookie ran out the back door as Bill ran towards her. She jumped into his arms, her legs straddling his hips, and was placing little kisses all over his face, then settling her lips possessively over his own.  
Hugging her as if it was an eternity he’d been gone instead of just a week, Bill returned the kiss with gusto and was hesitant to let her go, instead he just held her tighter.

“My god, my god, Sookie, just let me hold you love, “he finally whispered into her hair.

After a long moment Sookies lips moved to Bills ear, whispering, “Uh, not that Im complaining but I cant breathe”.  
“Sorry sweetheart, I just cant seem to get enough of you”. 

Neither were willing to let go, and they didn’t speak anymore, content to just be in each others arms till Hunter broke the spell by calling from the back door. “Dad!” He ran out to them and Bill also scooped him up into his embrace along with Sookie.  
“You should be in bed young man” Bill scolded good naturedly.  
“Well, the helicopter was pretty noisy so it woke me up. It was really cool, wait till I tell the kids at school. Anyways, I missed you Dad. I cant wait to tell you about the Sadie Hawkins dance.” 

“Im sorry I missed it, bet you had fun right? But for now you need to get to bed. You can tell me all about it before school, ok?”  
“Yeah, ok, Dad, night.”  
And with that Hunter scooted off to bed.

Bill smiled as he watched Hunter run back into the house and then hugged Sookie back tightly to him, his eyes closed and just taking in her sweet scent as if his life depended on it.  
Finally Sookie managed, “Bill, what is it? What happened? Wh…..”  
A kiss stopped her questions. “Later sweetheart.”

With Sookie nestled in his arms Bill walked back to the house and directly up the stairs. First they stopped in Hunters bedroom and tucked him in, once again promising to catch up in the morning.  
Closing the door to his room, Bill then led Sookie to their suite. Entering their bathroom, Bill closed and locked the door, then turned to start the Jacuzzi. They proceeded to undress each other and then entered the tub. Wanting to take it slow, they enjoyed the bubbling water and bathed each other first. It soon turned into desperate lovemaking, desperate but hushed. It had been quite a while since they had been so long apart.

They were soon in their robes and Bill had started a roaring fire in their room. He settled Sookie on a low divan, and then sat behind her, his hands massaging her scalp; he then worked the tangles out of her hair with his fingers. Sookie merely sighed contentedly and not speaking, she realized her husband needed some time before he could talk about the past week. Bill then sat on the plush rug with her in front of the fireplace and pulled her again into his embrace. 

Long moments passed as Bill relished this time with his Sookie, knowing that he came so close to losing it all.  
Finally Bill started telling her the events of the last week leaving nothing out. Sookie sat in silence just letting him talk. She nearly lost it though when he came to the part of the explosion and she realized how close she came to losing him. 

In the aftermath of the fire and the demise of Salome and Russell, Roman and Bill needed some time to heal. There were willing blood donors handy, human blood is the only way to recover from such serious burns. He apologized to Sookie for having to drink from another. He never wanted to have to do that but it was necessary. Tru Blood just doesn’t do it.

The remaining Authority chancellors, minus the few that drank the blood with Salome, met often that week and without the blood ritual Roman had started so long ago. The other few, Nora and Janus, were isolated and watched; hopefully the manic effects of the blood would wear off. If not, Roman decided he would have no other choice but to give them the true death.  
And for some reason Nora singled out Bill for her anger the most, though he didn’t understand why. Still he told Roman there was enough death and to give these two time to come back to their senses.

With Bills advice and assistance a new order was drafted. Monarchies were to be abolished and elections to be held for positions of vampire authority in each area. This was not going to be easy and was going to take some time to implement but it was worth it.  
After the story was finished, Bill kissed Sookies hair and held her to his chest, “My god Sookie, we dodged a huge bullet this past week, if Russell was to have won the day….. I don’t even want to think about it. All our lives would have been forfeit. His death along with Salomes was unavoidable.

“Its alright honey, you and Roman did what you had to for the good of all.”

Long moments passed in silence and soon Sookies eyelids were getting heavy. Bill picked her up and placed her gently between the sheets on their big four poster. He slipped off his robe and eased in beside her pulling her to his chest. 

As she was drifting off Sookie asked, “Bill honey, what day is it?”

A little smile twitched the corner of his lips as he whispered to his sleepy wife, 

“It’s the first day of the rest of our lives, sweetheart.” 

And with a content sigh, Sookie fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. 

To be continued........


	32. The Right Path

3 months later…..

It was another late night in his office. The lights were on low and Bills laptop gave off a bright glow in contrast.   
Hunter was long asleep and Sookie was just making her way from his bedroom, where she had checked in on him again, pulling up his comforter and tucking him in nice and snug.

Walking to Bills office, she leaned against the doorjamb and shook her head as she looked at his back bent over his laptop, fingers flying so fast on the keys they were barely a blur. He paused every so often allowing the computer time to catch up.

“Honey, what are you working on now?”

Bill sat back in his chair and put out his hand to Sookie as she walked towards him and placed her own hand into his cool one. He brought it absently to his lips and brushed a kiss over her fingers, then placed her hand over his heart, grateful for the distraction.

“Sorry sweetheart, Ive been multitasking, doing some searching and trying to address many issues at once, most important of them being in deep negotiations with Roman. 

The new Authority has taken its first furtive steps on this new positive path, finally accepting and passing the law that all monarchies are to be abolished in lieu of local authorities that will work in direct conjunction with the human equivalent. Police departments, especially in the larger cities for now, will have a vampire division. Rules and regulations are being adjusted as we speak.”  
Bill stopped for a chuckle,   
“The magister is having the hardest time adjusting to this new change being he still likens the inquisitions of old.

Most importantly Roman agreed this is the way of the future. If we are to coexist we must incorporate ourselves more and more into the mainstream. Our ways were too antiquated and needed a severe reordering of priorities.”  
He shrugged at this point,

“Times change and we have to as well. 

This will no doubt be a difficult transition but it is the only one that makes sense in the long term and now that we have been out of the coffin for quite a few years.  
I am hoping that as this moves forward we will see vampires interject themselves more into human politics. Who knows, maybe someday there will be a vampire president. Having an African American president was a much needed progressive step and it opens the door to possibilities for more.

Laughing, Sookie ran her fingers through his hair lovingly and said,   
“President Compton?” 

Bill chuckled good naturedly.   
“That’s funny but Roman just said the same thing. Of course I made no bones about it, Im not interested in holding office. I prefer to be behind the scenes, pushing for positive reform that way. Roman seemed disappointed but he’ll get over it.

Anyways, to placate him I vied more for an ambassadorial role, keeping relations between humans and vampires on track. Roman agreed, and partially because of a new project I suggested, and will take quite a bit of time and effort, either way Roman wanted me on board and I will be earning a nice income in the process though that has not been my main concern. Stocks are currently holding but I predict will be on the rise and our strip mall is very successful, plus theres our other long term investments.”

Sookie shook her head in wonderment and a little awe at the brilliant man she married, “So what new project do you have in mind?”

Bill answered quickly, his enthusiasm evident.  
“You know, Ive realized for a long time that we needed a proper census of all vampires, a database if you will, names, dates, as complete a background as possible. No one’s ever done this before. It’s a hell of a task but I believe a worthwhile one. It could be available to all vampires, a way to keep in touch or find those you haven’t seen in a long time. Roman is keen on the idea. Depending on how we market it, it could mean added revenue too of which he said I would receive a percentage.

Sookie nodded at the thought of this new venture. “I could help too Bill, it would be fun to work on this project together.”  
Bill smiled as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her soundly, “Id just been thinking the same thing sweetheart.”

She snuggled against his chest and then pointed at his laptop.  
“So what else are you multitasking?”

Bill turned a bit more serious. “I’ve been following the rhetoric of a local politician and have been having ill premonitions about what this could mean in the future. He is not shy about his negative feelings concerning vampires. His name is Burrell. 

 

“Oh,Truman Burrell? He was just recently elected to the governor’s office here in Louisiana, right? I didn’t vote for him” interjected Sookie, a frown on her face.

“Yes”, Bill said, “He would not have been my first choice either and only won by a very small margin. And even then there was controversy over his win, and suspicion of cheating.  
Needless to say, overall its causing me great concern.”

“Maybe you could meet with him. Show him that vampires can be good people too, that they can be trusted. Its no different than humans, there are good and bad. Im sure talking with you could only help matters.” Sookie said very seriously.

“Thanks sweetheart, thats something I was just thinking I needed to do. Im going to contact his people, I have a feeling the sooner the better.”

Sookie covered her mouth as she let out a yawn. “Sorry hun, Im a bit tired tonight.”

Don’t be, Im sorry for the late nights love, no rest for the wicked right? Bill smiled up at Sookie and waggled his raven brows.

“Oh you are soooo wicked honey”, Sookie laughed punching him on the arm.

Bill was just about to log off when he stopped, “Oh I forgot to tell you, I also received an interesting email. Remember I told you about what happened at the Authority, the death of Salome and Russell and how especially old and dangerous Russell was. Well he had a consort for hundreds of years, a vampire named Talbot. I met him once when I was still with Lorena, an interesting fellow.  
Well, I was concerned about repercussions from him once he found out Russell was killed in the explosion, though the exact details of the explosion only a very few of us know.

You cant imagine my surprise when I got this email from him thanking me and the Authority in general for finally releasing him from that controlling relationship with Russell. He loved Russell yes, and was devastated when he heard the news, but when going through Russells office, he came across much evidence where Russell cheated on him and kept quite a few other residences with Malakas, as he called Russells lovers, at his disposal. 

It seems Talbot has liquidated, and happily so, their holdings in Mississippi, there was a vast amount of wealth there. He has moved back to Greece where he was born and is currently residing in a mansion near Athens on the shores of the Aegean. He is just sealing a deal to acquire an Aegean island and turn it into a 5 star resort. He was overflowing with excitement in his email. The ideas he has for it sound incredible. From what I remember when visiting their estate, his taste was impeccable.  
When it is all completed he has already invited us and Hunter for an extended vacation.

Sookies mouth had hung open wide at this incredible story and then she started giggling again.   
“Greece!” Id love to go, and as long as there are no maenads, I’m good.

Bill rolled his eyes, “Don’t even go there sweetie.”

Sookie giggled again while trying to suppress another wide yawn.

There are so many places I still want to take you to my love. Greece is just one of them; I was there years ago, after I left Lorena. It’s a beautiful and magical place. I have always been fascinated with its history and mythology……

Looking at his sleepy wife, Bill finally reached his laptop and logged off. He stood with his Sookie contentedly nestled in his arms and carried her from his office to their adjacent bedroom. It wasn’t near dawn but he knew she was exhausted; trying to live in two worlds between Hunter and himself has been taxing for her. 

Reaching their suite, he stopped by the king sized four poster and set her reluctantly down. He lifted her shirt above her head as she lazily smiled at him. She in turn pulled open the top part of his Henley and pressed little kisses on his chest, with the tip of her nose moving side to side in the silky hair there.

Groaning inwardly and needing to control himself, Bill shook his head and whispered, 

“Not tonight baby, I want you to get a good sound sleep.”

Sookie didn’t argue verbally but instead gave him a little pout which turned in to another big yawn. 

Pulling down her shorts and lacey panties, Bill then helped her into her nightgown.

He patted her behind as she ambled off to the bathroom and then turned down the bed while she washed up. She came back with a freshly scrubbed face and had her brush in her hand. 

She looked up at him with a pleading face. Bill smiled widely, and took the brush as Sookie hopped onto the bed with her back towards him. Bill took his time brushing through her long locks, loving every minute of it and letting the motion woo her further to sleep. Soon she could barely keep her head up and he laid her gently under the covers and kissed her sweetly. 

“Ill be in shortly, get some sleep. I love you sweetheart.”

“MMMM, love you too honey” Sookie said as her eyes fluttered closed.

Bill sat on the bed and stroked her long soft blonde hair. He wondered as he often does at the good fortune he finally found here. He thought about the time he spent with Lorena and how he wanted to die than continue as her kept vampire. He came close to ending it all then. How glad he is over and over that he didn’t push that stake through his own heart and end his turmoil.  
If he did he never would have known the love and joy with his new family, Sookie, his wife, here in his bed and Hunter down the hall, his son.  
He considers himself a very fortunate man.

But his thoughts quickly turned dark as they unwillingly strayed to the distressing things he learned about this Governor Burrell. He has to take action and soon.

*****

Two nights later Bill found himself in Burrells office. The two men eyed each other distrustfully. The governor seemed a little distracted as he addressed Bill, and the reasons why Bill wanted to see him. 

Bills eloquent speech in return was inspiring. The title of Ambassador fit him well. Bill honestly broached the subject of equality and coexistence in a most truthful and convincing manner. He discussed the new vampire police that will be instituted to assist in upholding law and order and to punish vampire crimes accordingly.  
Burrells mouth thinned, but before he could protest his phone rang and he excused himself, taking it and then looking more and more distressed as the conversation continued.

Burrell finally hung up the phone.   
Bill leaned in closer.  
“Is there anything wrong Governor?” he asked.

Burrell was hesitant to discuss but in his despair gave in and explained that his only daughter Willa has Leukemia and the bone marrow transplant procedure recently performed yielded no positive effect, the only match they found being a poor one.  
She was dying.

Saddened at the news, Bill sat back. No parent should lose a child.   
He told Burrell about losing his own son so many years ago to small pox. Back then there were no treatments available at all, not even antibiotics.

Contemplating his next words carefully, Bill made a decision.

“Governor, what if there was a way to fully heal your daughter, with no pain and no worry that the disease will return.” Burrell looked at Bill disbelievingly. 

“Not possible” he said letting his head fall into his hands.

“What if I told you it WAS possible, more than possible in fact.   
Take me to her and I will prove it to you.”

Burrell looked at Bill like he was crazy. 

“Do you think me stupid? What would stop you from kidnapping her and instead threaten her for your own agenda to somehow persuade me to your cause? “

Bill knew this would be a difficult concept for this man to swallow, a vampire willing to help a human.

“Please, take me to her; I swear on the graves of my first two children I only want to help.”

Looking at Bill with narrowed eyes, suspicion clearly written on his face, But with nothing to lose Burrell acquiesced. He stood up from his desk and called to his body guards just outside the door, telling them to call for his car and that they were heading to the hospital.

While in the car, Burrell plied Bill with questions. What can he do? All the doctors say the same thing, she is dying and nothing can stop it.

Bill knew that what he planned on doing was risky. If too many people found out the healing properties of vampire blood, it could be open season and vampires could all be at risk. But it was one he was willing to take. If he could bring Burrell to his way of thinking that would be a monumental step for coexistence since Burrell is one of the biggest advocates for segregation and worse.

They arrived at the hospital and were immediately escorted to Willas room. Bill walked in behind Burrell and with 4 armed guards at his back. It was a richly appointed private room and would be considered elegant by 5 star hotel standards. Nothing was too good for the governors’ daughter.

Looking to the bed Bill saw a beautiful young woman, very pale and with long black hair that in health would no doubt be glossy and full. Tonight it looked as lank as she was listless. There were dark circles under her eyes and deep hollows to her cheeks. Her bow like lips were white as a sheet.

Moving to the side of the bed, Burrell sank to his knees and took one of her delicate limp hands in his own and brought it to his cheek.   
“My sweet baby” was all he could whisper.

Bill approached slowly, hesitant to interrupt Burrells grief. Looking at the young woman he saw before him the face of death, one he knew all too well.  
After a while Burrell looked back at Bill. 

“What can you do? Anything, please, I cant lose her. Shes all I have.”

“Ask the guards to leave and then we’ll talk” said Bill.

Looking back at the guards Burrell commanded, “Leave us.”   
There were a few grumbles in protest but Burrell was adamant, “Ill be alright, leave.”

After the guards left and closed the door, Bill approached the other side of the bed.  
Burrell was watching him closely.   
“I need you to give me your word that no mention of this will leave this room. Can I trust you?”

Burrell nodded, “That depends on if you can help her.”

“I have a cure and it is better you ask no questions but just accept this gift in the good will that it is offered. I do this hoping that aside from saving this young girls life, I will start us on the path to good relations.”

While lifting his shirt sleeve, Bills fangs descended. Burrell jerked and then winced when he saw the fangs sink into Bill own wrist.

“She has to drink” Bill said looking directly at Burrell who sat there dumbfounded.

Bringing his wrist to Willas pale lips he urged her to drink. With eyes closed she took in a few drops and then partook more substantially of the offering.

Pulling his wrist away Bill said, “Now she needs to rest. She will be feeling better soon, I promise.”

“Why do you ask for my discretion? Why not do that thing you vampires do and glamour me so I won’t tell?”

“Because that does not inspire trust which is what Im trying to establish here.”

“Good, good. It wouldn’t have worked anyway. Ive been working a long time with scientists and engineers and we came up with an anti-glamour device. They’re contacts. So you didn’t even know it but you just won me over. You’re right, trust begets trust. Now if only my Willa will get better, then I can say things may change between our kind.”

Burrells confession just confirmed more rumors Bill had heard.

“Alright, lets wait together, Bill said as he pulled up a chair and sat by Willas bed.

In no time at all the color came back to Willas cheeks and her hair curled and gained back its shiney luster. She opened her eyes and looked to her father,  
“Daddy?”

“Yes baby, Im here.” 

Willa smiled and then looked to her other side of her bed, her eyes widened.   
“I dreamed of you, are you real?”

Bill nodded.

“I dreamed I was lost. It was dark, so dark and you brought me the light and showed me the way out.”

Bill smiled.

“Thank you” Willa said and immediately fell asleep.

Burrell looked at Bill, “This is a new beginning.”

“I concur” was all Bill replied.

It was nearly dawn when Bill finally pulled into his driveway. Exiting his BMW he quickly ran up the porch stairs and into the house. Sookie was in bed and waiting for him. He had called her earlier and told her approximately when he would be home.

He washed quickly and joined her in bed, gathering her into his arms.  
She could see the outline of his profile and the smile in his face.

"Im so glad all went well, and the governors daughter will recover thanks to you."

"I was happy to help them both, and hopefully the seeds planted tonight will blossom into good relations that will continue into the future, all of our futures."

"MMMM, what day is it honey?" Said Sookie, stroking Bills cheek.

"Its the first day of the rest of our lives sweetheart" replied Bill and kissing her softly.


	33. Happy Days Gone By

Louisiana 2027

 

It had been a wonderful ceremony. The day was steamy and sunny and the graduation was held outside in Tiger Stadium. Luckily there was plenty of shade for the guests.  
Bill could not be there because it was held in the early afternoon, but as night fell he ran into the banquet hall where the celebrations had continued, and reached the table where Sookie, Tara, Jason, and Hunter were siting. Hunter stood up as Bill came near, but first Bill bent down to give Sookie a chaste kiss on the cheek, then nodded to the others, and finally turned to Hunter and pulled him into a manly hug. 

“Thanks Dad”, said Hunter pulling away, not in the least embarrassed by the open display of affection. He was used to it. His mom and dad are still so in love, he always felt lucky to have them as parents and being a part of that love was something Hunter will always hold special. He smiled as he thought of the years past and the great times they shared together. It will be hard leaving them, but he knew that they would always have each other.

“You’re welcome son” replied Bill. He took a step back, a big smile on his face and then shook Hunters hand, congratulating him with a little more reserved decorum. Hunter just graduated from LSU, top of his class. Soon he would be off to Harvard Medical School in Boston.

Sookie dabbed at her eyes with her kerchief, looking so lovingly at both her men and feeling nothing but pride in them both. Bill sat down next to her; she leaned into him, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her hair, contentment evident on his beautiful face. She looked into his eyes, touched his cheek. “Oh Bill, I will miss Hunter so much”.  
“I know sweetheart, I will too. He has been such a joy in our lives, but he is also brilliant and will make a fine doctor”. Bill said as he held her close. They both watched Hunter. He cut a fine figure and was so handsome. He walked around in his cap and gown chatting animatedly with friends while a large group of girls seem to flock towards him.

Jason sat back in his chair and tucked his thumbs in his waistband, looking mighty satisfied with himself.  
“Yep, I’ been a good influence on my nephew!”   
Tara rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the back of head, knocking him forward a bit.  
“What the h...” Jason started till Tara put up her hand, palm in front of his face, and replied, “Don’t you dare go there Jason Stackhouse.”  
The entire table erupted into laughter.

Still giggling, Sookie turned to Bill and kissed him lightly, she then whispered to him,

“What day is it dear?”   
Bill smiled, touched his fingers to her cheek and gazed intently in her eyes,

“It’s the first day of the rest of our lives sweetheart”.

***********

Louisiana 2035

“Bill, Bill”, cried Sookie, “I just got a call from Hunter and Amanda, we are grandparents again! Its a little boy, and they are naming him William Thomas”. I bet Adele is thrilled to have a little brother.

She heard a whoop as Bill came running into the room and scooped her in to his arms twirling her around till she shrieked his name and laughed out loud with joy. He finally put her down and plied her with questions wanting to know all the details, but not even waiting for answers before he started talking about making flight plans with Anubis Air to Florida as soon as possible. 

Sookie was as excited as he to see their new grandchild, she was dancing a little jig around the kitchen with joy at the prospect when she realized that Bill had stopped moving and was standing very still. Without a word he swiftly left the room in his vampire way, and went into their den where fetched the very old Bible that was his fathers. He had had it encased in a glass hutch to protect it.

Returning back to the kitchen he carefully put it on the table and sat down. Sookie sat on the adjacent chair and looked at him carefully. Waiting silently for him to speak, she put her hand on his arm and leaned her cheek onto his shoulder. He looked sideways at her and smiled, then with great reverence, he opened the book. The pages were fragile and he was careful as he found the one that contained his family history tree. He looked at it thoughtfully, his children, his grandchildren…his Sookie.

Sookies name had been added long ago, with Hunter as their son. They adopted him as soon as was possible when Remy left him in their care. 

Hunter married his own love, Amanda, soon after he finished Medical School. Her name is also here as is their daughter, little Adele who is 3 years old.

Bill picked up the quill pen he still loved to use and meticulously wrote the name William Thomas Compton next to Adele Compton, his pen nearly shaking with emotion. 

Full circle, he thought.

Sookie stood up and hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her chin on his head. She pulled back slightly and then reached down to give him a sweet kiss on his cheek. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, then smiled and turned to pull her onto his lap. He looked into her eyes, his own were brimming with pink tears. “Life has been so good to us hasn’t it love?”

Nodding, and with her own tears threatening to spill she finally said softly,

“Bill, what day is it?” 

He replied as a single tear of happiness rolled down his beautiful face,

“It is the first day of the rest of our lives sweetheart”.

 

To be continued...


	34. Louisiana 2040

The rays of the full moon shone down brightly as Sookie sat in the comfortable old rocking chair on their front porch, her knitting laying idle on her lap.  
Siting quite still while her heart beat rapidly within her chest, Sookies attentions were focused on the marble hard body in front of their home. Bill was naked from the waist up and swinging a hatchet with great force, splitting the large blocks of wood one by one as if they were made of butter, the pile near his feet growing by the minute. He wasn’t using vamp speed but instead just enjoying the labor as he used to so many years ago when he was human.  
And Sookie took great pleasure in watching him. 

Watching the muscles rippling beneath his smooth white skin, Sookie put a hand to her breast, over her fluttering heart. Bills beautiful body never stopped turning her on. Her hand slid down absently to her own middle and frowned slightly at the few pounds shes put on over the years. Ive got to lay off the cornbread, she thought to herself. Bill has never said a word of complaint; instead he seems to love her all the more. She always knew she was a lucky gal.

Finishing with the wood, Bill moved it all to the side of the house where he stacked it neatly. When done, he bent to grab his t-shirt which was tossed nearby, one of his old favorites, It said "The Grateful Dead" on it, an old band from the past he enjoyed. Bill absently broke off a long blade of grass on the way to the house. Jogging up the stairs to where Sookie was still sitting, he placed a sweet kiss on her lips as his knuckles softly grazed her cheek.  
Instead of putting on the tee, he threw it across his shoulders and took a seat at her feet, leaning his back up against her knees while playing absently with the blade of grass.

The knitting still forgotten, Sookie ran her fingers through Bills silky raven hair as his head leaned further back into her touch. They enjoyed this quiet moment, nothing more pleasurable than just being near each other.

Her hand still gliding over his hair, Sookie inwardly marveled at her husband. He is so comfortable whether doing simple work as chopping wood or addressing a huge group of people as he just recently did in New York.  
They had just spent 2 amazing weeks in the Big Apple per Romans request, first doing a little sightseeing, taking in a few shows, shopping at Bills insistence for things she really didnt need but he wanted to buy her, then ending the trip with Bill putting on his Ambassadorial robes and addressing the United Nations. His ongoing speech about tolerance and equality was inspiring. He also remarked upon the success of the vampire/human police collaboration in the US. He encouraged other countries to consider putting this policy in place as well. He received an ovation at the end.  
A special seat near her husband had been reserved for Sookie, and she had sat there quietly, pride unabashedly shone on her face for her handsome and intelligent husband. 

While Sookies mind had wandered to the past wonderful few weeks, it was as if Bill sensed her thoughts for at that moment he reached up and took her hand, bringing her fingers to his cool lips, and then rested his cheek in her palm. Sookie reached over, desire taking over as she bent to him to taste his lips with her own.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by a figure who ran swiftly, but with odd jerky movements, from the distant tree line and straight up the porch steps to stand in front of them.  
Bill even more swiftly stood up and waited by holding a protective stance in front of Sookie.

Eric Northman, former sheriff of Area 5, stood looking wan and gaunt with hunched shoulders, his skin leathery and stretched tight over his facial bones, hair hanging limp and straw like over his forehead. 

“YOU!” snarled Bill, as he stood ready for an attack with fists clenched, back muscles bunching and fangs extended full. “What are you doing here?”  
Eric took an awkward step back with hands outstretched in front of him.

“Bill, whoa. I come in peace.”

“Bullshit” Bill said, not relaxing his warrior pose one iota. He will never forget Eric’s machinations and sins against them both. It seemed like it was just yesterday.

“I want to see Sookie, so back off” was all the Viking said.

Before Bill could reply, Sookie slipped a hand in to the crook of his arm, then gingerly walked around him to stand by his side and to face their old nemesis together. “Its alright honey” she said to Bill.

The slight widening of Erics eyes betrayed his surprise when he saw her. 

Although many years had passed, Sookie did not age as normal humans thanks to her fae heritage and the occasional sip of Bills blood. But time has still taken its inevitable toll. There were faint crow’s feet at the corner of her eyes and slight furrows around her mouth. Eric did not expect that. 

“Youre starting to rot” he said without much tact.

I guess some things never change, thought Sookie, tact was never Erics forte.

“APOLOGIZE…TO… MY… WIFE, Viking.” Bill said in low ominous tones.  
Sookie patted Bills arm comfortingly “Let me take care of this honey.”

“Well, Eric, I guess I can say the same for you” replied Sookie, looking him up and down, her voice dripping with disdain, “Except youre already rotten.”

The corner of Bills mouth quirked up slightly at his wifes sass.

Ignoring her words and happening to glance down at her hand, Eric saw Sookies magnificent diamond wedding ring. He gave a small frown and shrugged, “So, you two married then, Pam must have forgotten to mention that.  
Harrumph, marriage vows....blah blah blah...”

“Unless you have anything meaningful to say, you’ve seen Sookie, so now leave.” Bill said, he voice still dangerous.

“Yes well, I thought you might both also like to know I had been in……jail... for want of a better word”, he said, fussing with his straw hair, an old habit he hasn’t forgotten. He finally pulled his hand away and a tuft of hair came with it. He looked at it curiously and let it fall to the ground. 

“Thanks to the combined testimony against me Compton, for our punishment, Lorena and I were buried together in a coffin chained with silver and then encased in cement under a new parking garage in New Orleans.  
Seems the Magister turned out to be very creative indeed.”

Though Bill showed no outward emotion, he couldn’t help but feel a little shock and some pity for Eric with that punishment. Bill was glad the Magister is no longer in charge of handing out sentences. With the new policing policies, the Magisters position became obsolete.  
Instead, a few years ago the Magister opened a vampire themed casino in Atlantic City. Its doing incredibly well.

For as much as Eric deserved to pay for his crimes, that punishment was exceptionally cruel. But it seemed Eric made quite a few vampire enemies back then as well as being party to desecrating the blood, so the Magister let him have both barrels.

“In hindsight I would have much preferred the true death. We bickered and fought like two cats in a cage for years, but inevitably she was no match for me. I took my time with her, feeding upon her tainted blood slowly, barely able to keep my own body sustained.”

Sookie looked utterly disgusted by this account and turned her head into Bills shoulder, clinging more tightly to his arm.

Shrugging his narrow shoulders at Sookies reaction, Eric continued, “I dispatched her eventually.

“Bill, how did you ever put up with Lorena for as long as you did?” Eric finally said.

Bill didn’t warrant that question with a response. He may feel sorry for him but he was still unsure of Eric’s true intentions for coming here.

“Same old Bill. Don’t worry, I don’t want anything from you or Sookie, but in my opinion, youre a fool. You should have turned her.” Eric said while motioning a hand to Sookie.  
“If she were mine I would have turned her whether she wanted it or not, and while she was still young, not like she is now.”  
Turning to Sookie he continued, “Trust me, you would have appreciated it eventually. Instead Bill is letting you rot away til theres nothing left.”

Bills sympathy for Eric just flew out the proverbial window. But he held his tongue, barely, from Sookies jabbing in his ribs, he figured she still wanted to handle this. 

“I would have killed you if you tried Eric. I never wanted to be turned, that was and still is my choice, and anyways, my husband loves me for who I am, and I love Bill in return the same way, always have and always will. 

You never had a chance Eric.” Sookie finished vehemently.

Eric ignored her again and instead continued his story,

“After Lorena was gone, eventually the loneliness had become unbearable until Godric came to me. He would visit me every now and then in my imprisonment. 

With raised brows, Bill and Sookie exchanged curious looks with each other and then back to Eric, each not saying a word but knowing Godric gave himself up to the sun long ago. So either Eric was really visited by Godrics spirit or he is one fang short of a set. They each figured its better to just let Eric talk.

“I had many arguments with Godric. You see, try as he did, I could never accept his ridiculous reasons for choosing the true death. He was selfish........  
He just left me.

For a brief moment, Eric stopped talking, his eyes glazed and distant. Then he continued.

“Anyways, 30 years have passed and my sentence expired. I was dug up and released”. He shrugged, “Its not my fault Lorena didn’t survive, she was the weaker of us. 

It will take some time yet for me to recover if I ever fully will. But I needed to come here. I thought I still wanted you Sookie, but now I see I was wrong. Shes all yours Compton.”

“There was never a doubt about that Eric.” 

Sookie said this as she glanced up at Bill, their eyes met and there was so much love that passed between them. No further words were necessary.  
Even in his own self absorbed usual state, Eric saw this exchange and felt a momentary pang of jealousy, finally accepting their true love bond. He shrugged it away and instead looked forward to spending time again with Pam. He had missed her.

“Well, Im off. When I entered Fangtasia for the first time in all these years, I wanted to strangle that progeny of mine. I thought the over flowing pink heinous, but I have to admit it has grown on me.  
We were discussing giving up the bar business and turning it into a full service salon with extended night hours instead, seems that’s where the real money is. Anyways, my hair could sure use the constant TLC, I’m in desperate need of a serious conditioning treatment and highlights.

Perhaps we will run in to each other again in the future, and then again perhaps not. I have no desire to waist my time in this boring hick town again. Plus I have a yearning to spend some time in Urland. Pam refused to go there personally, giving me the same bullshit reason that it would be hard on her pumps, so who knows what state my holdings are in.” Erics eyes became distant again, then focused back on Bill and Sookie with a cold indifference.  
Enjoy your brief time together Comptons.”

And with that the Viking was gone.

Bill shook his head as he held Sookie close to him. They both watched Eric take his leave. In reality Eric was right about one thing, its good to finally put this all to rest.

“I don’t think he will be bothering us again” said Sookie watching Erics retreat. “And even after all that he did, I cant help but feel just a bit sorry for him.”  
“I concur” was all Bill said as he placed a kiss upon Sookies brow.

So another chapter in their lives was closed. 

Sookie wrapped her arms around Bills waist, and he pulled her close, his chin resting on top of her head.  
She rubbed her cheek onto Bills Henley and smiled with relief that this long time burden was lifted from their shoulders.

“Bill honey, what day is it?”

Bill couldn’t help but smile in return at their familiar but ever truthful word game.

“It’s the first day of the rest of our lives sweetheart.”

To be continued...


	35. Louisiana 2166  A life Well Lived

The midnight blue hover car came to an abrupt stop in front of the Compton home and then landed with a whisper on the driveway. The driver door lifted up and Bill quickly exited the vehicle. The stars in the heavens were especially bright tonight as he ran up the front porch steps, his arms filled with dozens of brightly colored roses.  
Its Sookies 181st birthday.

With all their travels around the world and owning many residences, the original Compton house has always be home base for them. The are both tied to this land as they are to each other. With the owners presence detected, the front doors to their updated “smarthome” opened automatically.  
“Close…..lights” said Bill in a determined voice and in close succession as the doors swung shut and locked behind him. Simultaneously the large foyer chandelier came to life with bright blazing lights. He stilled for a moment as his eyes drifted closed and he felt Sookies faint life force pulse deep within his soul.

Zooming up the stairs, Bill encountered the day nurse, Ms Eloise Weatherby, where he left her just a short while ago, still sitting in a comfortable tufted armchair by the master bedroom door, and on her lap an antique book borrowed from their library, a work by Charlaine Harris, one of Sookies favorite authors from the past. 

“I just checked on her, shes still…” Eloise started, but Bill stopped her with a nod, “I know, thank you Eloise, Ill take it from here. Your pay for the next six months, along with bonus, has been forwarded to your account. I cannot put into words the gratitude we both feel for your service to us which has been beyond measure. We couldn’t have done without you these past few weeks.

Eloise smiled widely at those kind words. She thought back to the first time she met this lovely couple nearly 28 years ago.  
This man cut such an impressive figure, a remarkable and devastatingly handsome bloke, who was and still is, so in love with his beautiful wife. 

Being much younger then and holding the position of nurse to the newly crowned Queen Diana the 5th, she met them both when he and Sookie had an audience with her queen. He came as ambassador per the queens’ request and both he and Sookie ended up staying in London for just over 5 years. During that time they were frequent visitors to the queens court and quickly became the toast of the town. His efforts in furthering relations, and assisting her majesty in many other matters of state, earned him the honored title of “Sir” upon his departure.

When Sir William realized he needed some daytime assistance here at home, and even after so many years, he remembered me fondly and contacted the queen, asking for me personally. I was so flattered and anxious to help that the queen was happy to give me leave. 

Eloise truly enjoyed her time here, there is so much love in this house it is infectious. She had nothing but the highest respect and admiration for this man before her and his lovely wife, and though he has asked her to please not bother with titles, she could not imagine addressing these two as anything other than Sir William and his Lady Sookie.

“Thank you Sir William, its been an honor being here with you both and offering what help I can.” Eloise had never known such a love match as she has with these two wonderful people. She gave him a spontaneous hug which was so out of character for her generally stoic nature, and proved a bit difficult with all the flowers in the way. Sir William chuckled good naturedly at her outburst.  
“Ill miss you both” said Eloise while wiping a tear from her eye. If you should need me, if lady Sookie needs assistance again, please do not hesitate to call.”

“We will miss you too Eloise”, Bill said as he handed her a single white rose. “Thank you but now that I have wrapped up some lingering affairs of state, I can be with my sweetheart without interruption. We will be fine.  
There will be a car here shortly to escort you to my private plane. I take it you are already packed?”  
Eloise nodded, a bit distracted as she smelled the sweet fragrance coming from the white rose. Jolting back she replied,  
“Please give M’lady Sookie a kiss on the cheek from me.”  
“Of course and safe trip then, give my regards to the queen.”

With those last words Bill looked longingly to the bedroom door and his love who was waiting for him.  
“Please forgive me but I must go to my Sookie.”

Eloise nodded furiously, embarrassed that she kept him, “Of course, of course. Goodbye Sir. 

And with that Bill walked to their bedroom door, entered and closed it behind him, leaving Eloise to look on sadly. She didnt want to think about whats to come and how it will affect this lovely man. Eloise turned and entered her adjacent room and grabbed her scarf and coat. Her packed bags were already downstairs by the door. 

The doorbell rang and almost as if in deference to the two lovers behind the closed door nearby, the house announced an arrival in a muted recorded voice, after requesting a photo ID and verification of course. Eloise walked downstairs and placed her thumb to the pad on the door. It opened and a driver in old fashioned coat and tails greeted her gaily with a tip of his hat. She nodded and motioned to the bags nearby, he picked them up and walked back outside. With one last sad look up the stairs, Eloise Weatherby took her leave.

*****

Oblivious to anything else but his lady love, Bill stood just inside the doorway of the room where they spent thousands upon thousands of glorious days and nights. His longing gaze fixed on Sookie who lay propped up among the many satin pillows and looking so beautiful, as an angel holding court in the clouds, her long silver hair in ringlets formed a shining halo framing her still lovely features.

Placing the flowers all around her on the bed, Bill leaned down, his lips moving back and forth across her forehead, gently caressing her delicate skin.  
“Wake up sweetheart; it’s your birthday today”.  
Sookies eyes fluttered open upon hearing the beloved voice and came to focus on her husband, love pouring out of them at this beautiful man, her love, her vampire, with whom she had shared so many happy blissful years.

“I waited for you” she said, her voice barely a whisper. Then her eyes took on a twinkle of light,  
“What day is it my darling?” She asked breathlessly.

Bill smiled lovingly at their private wordplay, though inwardly he had a heavy heart. He lay down on the bed next to her taking her frail body in his arms and holding her gently. He placed a chaste kiss upon her lips and then spoke softly,

“It’s the first day of the rest of our eternity together sweetheart”. 

Sookie looked briefly sad at the word eternity, then gazed into his dazzling blue eyes and remembered back through the years the first time he walked into Merlottes and stole her heart. It was love at first sight and she loved him now as she loved him then.  
Reaching up her hand to touch his handsome face, he looked the same as he did all those years ago. Time had no hold on him.  
A single tear tumbled from her eye as her hand then strayed to her own face, now marred with fine wrinkles.

 

“What is it my love” he said, taking that hand and brushing her knuckles with a sweet kiss.  
Looking up at Bill with tortured eyes, her voice slight and cracking with emotion,  
“I never ever wanted….but now, here, near the end, I, Im so sorry. Maybe I, I should have asked you to tu…” 

Cool fingers touched her lips, stopping her words.  
Cradling her close he whispered,  
“Oh my love, you are as beautiful to me now as you were when we first met that special day so long ago. Never regret your choice to stay as you are, it was the right one. I have always respected it and would have fought all who tried to take that choice from you. 

I love you sweetheart, since that fateful night you saved me and I felt my heart beat again. My love has never wavered since. It has always been who you are that held siege to my heart. You have been my love, my life and my miracle. You took my eternity of endless nights and made them into beautiful days. Who needed the sun when I had you? I would not have changed a thing. And I have promised we will always be together forever. Have you ever known me not to keep a promise?” 

Sookies gaze lingered on Bill, drinking in his beloved face, needing to keep him eternally imprinted on her mind and soul. Smiling, her fingers traced his lips with a butterfly touch, “I love you Bill Compton, for forever and a day, eternally yours, always”. 

He took her hand and placed a sweet kiss on her palm, then bent to her ear and whispered his love in words that made her shiver with joy. Sookies heart lifted and any doubts she had melted away to a final peace. Bill brushed her lips with his own and then deepened the kiss. He felt her last breath leave her body, and he took that precious bounty in as his Sookie left this world.

Though he knew this day was coming and no matter how much he thought he was prepared, Bills heart still shattered as he moaned a sorrowful cry to the heavens. His Sookie was now gone from him and this mortal life, taken by the two faced evil that is time.  
Time enough to live, time enough to love, time enough to die…. except the last was not true for him. Damn this immortal life. He never wanted it and always supported Sookies choice against it.  
He continued to hold her tight to his chest as red tears rolled unashamedly down his cheeks. 

It was some time before Bill roused himself and reached for his phone. He made the necessary calls though all had been settled long ago.

Holding Sookie throughout the night, Bill recounted stories of their long life together filled with adventures of love and pain, joy and laughter, Hunter, his own children and all the souls that came after, their legacy, which was a beautiful one. He spoke of it all to her as if she was still there with him, knowing in some way that she still was.

Bill was content. It was enough, a life well lived and loved, this was all he ever wanted. But now there was no life on this earth without her and he would never leave her to face eternity alone. He would fulfill his promise.

As morning dawned, Bill could feel the pull of the sun as it started its sluggish rise in the east. He had not glimpsed that golden orb since the day he braved it to save his beloved so long ago.  
It was now time to save himself as well.

Ready to exchange all his future endless nights for one glorious day, he rose with Sookie still cradled lovingly in his arms, her long hair hanging in silver ringlets over his arm threatened to brush the floor, the train of her white lace nightgown trailing behind them as they left their bedroom.  
Slowly walking downstairs and looking around him at the home they shared together for so long, Bill reached the front door, said “open”, and walked outside as the doors acquiesced.  
The day was dawning bright and clear, the morning dew crisp on the green grass. Birds started their morning ritual and the air was filled with their song. 

Holding his Sookie tight over his heart, Bill swore he felt a pounding in his chest that was life, as if Sookie gave him her own. He walked down the front porch steps and continued onto the land that was his fathers. Stopping, he lifted his face up to the beautiful morning sky, feeling the warmth of the newly risen sun on his skin, and then touching his lips to hers as its first rays kissed both their forms. A beautiful blue flame erupted at his feet and swirled up around them, enveloping them both and making them one. 

Their flesh disappeared with the morning mist and a calm quiet was all that remained…..

The lovers Bill and Sookie start a new journey together for true love never dies. No longer to be imprisoned by the dark of night, but instead freed by the light of this new day to continue their forever together, eternally in love, always.

The End.

Epilogue to follow…….


	36. Epilogue

Scuffed brown boots made loud crunching sounds on the dry grass as the bright sun filtered down through the canopy of tall willow trees.  
As a myriad of thoughts went through his mind, he quirked a brow at the questions most perplexing……  
How long have I been walking? Where am I going?  
Strange that he couldn’t remember.  
He shrugged, no matter.

Never missing a step as he his thoughts confused him, he continued on, but soon stopped where a break in the trees gave him full access to the suns burning rays. As he stepped into the circle of light he closed his eyes and opened his arms wide to the sides, beckoning the blazing brightness and giving himself up like a sacrifice to the sun god.  
Craning his neck back so his face catches the heat full on, he basked in the warmth. He remembered doing this often when he was younger, losing himself in the joy of the day.

Facing again the path before him and lifting a hand to his brow, he parted the raven locks that fell over his forehead to swipe at the perspiration there. Bringing that hand down before his eyes, he looked with some confusion at the moisture on his fingertips. The wetness there seemed curious for a moment. But quick enough he shook off the odd feeling again and continued on.

Whew! Its really steamy today. He took off his favorite brown cloth jacket and draped it over his shoulder, purposely fingering the rough fabric as he did so. Hes had this jacket a very long time. Its comfortable and the design always reminded him of days gone by, it also interestingly resembled the coat he wore in the war.

The war.

So long ago and yet not, again curious thoughts invaded his mind. He pushed them away. The day is too fine for dark memories.

Switching the coat from shoulder to shoulder he then, one by one, lifted the sleeves of his white Henley and undid all the buttons at his chest, revealing bronze skin and a mat of dark fur, letting the sun kiss him there.  
He shook his head at himself, what was he thinking dressing so warmly today?

“Msr Compt’n, Msr Compt’n!”

Turning around at the call of his name and the pitter patter of little feet coming his way, Bill spied a small group of boys, about 8 years or so, running, laughing, and playing a game of tag. One little boy made his way to Bill and tugged on his shirt. 

“I prom’s Ill fin’s “Tom Sawy’r” this summ’r Msr Compt’n. Im s’posed to be lot like him ya said. M’ mama says so too.” The boys flushed face was filled with youthful vitality and boundless innocent joy. Bill could not help but be affected by it. He smiled as he ruffled the boys hair and said, “That’s good, Ill hold you to that. Now you go on and play.”

“Ok, bye Msr Compt’n!”  
And off he ran yelling at another boy nearby, “Catch me if’n ya can Timmy!” and the group vanished as quickly as they appeared.

Bill continued to gaze at the now empty space, a wide smile remained on his handsome features. He turned then and continued, making his way through another thick grouping of trees, obviously his feet knew where he was going and he let them guide him.  
As he rounded a small pond he spied what must have been his intended destination all along.

“Merlottes Bar and Grill” came into view.

An ear to ear smile lit up his face.  
Perfect.

Between the sweltering heat of the day and the seemingly long walk…. Well, he was as parched as the dry grass under his feet.  
MMM he puzzled, an ice cold Dixie draft or a down home southern sweet tea?  
Tough choice.  
Making his way across the empty parking lot, he hoped they were open for business. Looking up at the position of the sun, he knew it was still early yet.

He was just about to reach for the handle when the door flew open and Laffayette, the best cook in five parishes, came bursting out.  
His pants were gold lame’ and topped off by a tank of black mesh with the words “Naughty Ho” in silver type plastered on the front. He had a pink bandana tied round his head and feather embellished earrings that were long enough to graze his muscular shoulders.  
A cell phone was glued to his ear, into which he was yelling,

“Now listen up here biatch, if’n you know whats good for ya, y’all better get yo mmm mmm sexy fine sweet arse down here quick as rain and PICK ME UP.”

Bill flashed a knowing smile as he started to pass Laffayette by.

“Hol’ on sugar” Laffayette said into the phone as he turned to Bill.

“Well hallo thar tall dark and full o’ handsomeness, bout time yo showed up.” He gave Bill the once over, “Yesum, and lookin’ good enough fo’ someone to eat. Not me corse, eys got me my own bowlful of Spanish lovin’ to eat up and rightchabout naw Im chewin’ his arse good for BEIN’ LATE. But someones else is waitn’ for ya inside so youse better go on in, and don’t forgets to try my special today, “Catfish n collard greens ala Laffayette.” He finished this last statement with a twitch of his hips and a little dance.

Bill did his best to contain his amusement and just nodded his promise as he opened the door and walked in.

Laffayette waved him off with a flick of his wrist and went back to his conversation.

“Jesus, you hearin’ me boyfriend? HURRY YOUR ARSE UP!”

Giving up the goat, Bill gave a deep throaty laugh as he let the door bang behind him. 

At the sound, Sam looked up from behind the bar where he had been mopping up some spilled beer.

With a smile he said good naturedly, “Been a long time Bill”, and wiping his hands on the towel, he then put out one for a shake. Bill grasped the hand and nodded.

“You too Sam.” 

Jerking his head towards the door, Bill added, “I see things haven’t changed much.” 

“Naw, but wouldn’t have it any other way. Good to see you’re back. What can I get ya?”

“Ah, I was just wondering that on my way here. Dixie draft sounds real good; it’s a scorcher out there.” Bill replied.

Sam nodded as he worked the tap. Soon a foaming iced mug was in front of Bill. He lifted it to his lips and took a long swig. Good god, he cant remember anything ever tasting this good.  
He brought up the mug for another swallow when the front door opened again and Jason waltzed in. 

“Hey Sam, you think its ok for Lafayette and Jesus to be makin’ out in your parking lot?  
Without waiting for an answer from Sam, he continued,  
“Oh, hey Bill.”  
Jason acknowledged Bill with a slap on the back and Bill nearly spewed out his drink.

Jason continued nonplussed, “Listen Bill, remember, tomorrow, crack o' dawn, and bring your favorite pole, thars some fish jus’ waitin’ for us.” 

“You got it Jason. Ill be there.”

“Good, that’s good. Now how bout buying your favorite brother in law a drink? Dam, it aint even noon and Im sweatin’ like a hog.”  
“Sure, hey Sam another Dixie draft please.” Bill said as he went into his pocket to draw out some cash.  
“Now go on there, you put that back. You know your moneys no good here,” Sam said.  
Bill looked at him and nodded his thanks.

“You comin’ too, right Sam?” Jason added as he turned and started scanning the bar. Sam attempted to reply, “Well, if I can get someone to close for me so I can be up by dawn….. Luna wont mind, shes been tellin’ me for some time to get out with the boys. I could pick up Terry on the way and maybe we outta give Andy a call too...….”

“Yeah, HM MM, that’s good, replied Jason distractedly, not hearing a word Sam was saying as he now spied Missy Lynn at the back of the bar, shes Merlottes new barmaid, a pretty brunette, who was currently filling salt and pepper shakers. 

Grabbing his mug, he gave another slap on Bills back, and went off intent on the hunt. As he walked away he said matter of factly behind him,  
“See y’all tomorrow”.

Bill and Sam both exchanged exasperated looks.

Arlene walked in then and with Terry right on her heels. She was very pregnant and looking a bit put out.  
“Sorrrry Saaam, but we had a bit of a crisis this mornin’, Terrys armadilla went missin’ and he wasn’t goin’ nowhere till we found ‘im. Lucky he was just hol' up with another armadilla under the front porch steps. Seems like he found himself a lady friend.  
Terry was grinning widely at Arlenes explanation,  
“Hey Sam, Bill. Looks like Im not only gonna be a daddy but maybe a grand daddy too! 

He came up next to Bill then and reached into his pocket.  
“Glad ya stopped by Bill, I been tottin’ this round for a while hopin' Id see ya. He put a round metallic object on the counter; it had “Courage Under Fire” stamped on it. Terry was awarded this medal after his service in the more recent war.

Bill just stared at it for a long minute and then picked it up, fingering the shining medal reverently. His thoughts were inundated with dark images of the civil war and much death and suffering, so many friends and comrades…. starving, freezing boys and men, who fought but never made it home. Bill was one of them….and he wasnt.  
I guess you can say I took the longest road home, he thought.

“I want ya to have it!”, Terry continued happily, oblivious to Bills deep contemplation.

Looking at Terry with shock, Bill started to protest but Terry stopped him and said with unusual seriousness.  
“No man, Ive had it long enough, now I gots other mo’ important things ta think about. But you, I want ya ta have it. Thar was no one back then when ya served, ta recognize your bravery and what ya sacrificed.  
We Vets gotta stick together right?”

Terrys enthusiasm and determination was not one to deny, Bill couldn’t refuse. Ever since Arlene and Terry married, he was like a new man. Love and family will do that.

“Thanks Terry, Ill keep it safe, promise.”  
“Good man, I gots no doubts."  
Changing the subject, Terry added, "Did I hear we’re goin’n fishing tomorra? Cant wait, Arlene got me a new pole for m’birthday and been meanin’ to try it out…..

All of a sudden the happy moment was shattered by a hellish screech.

“SAM MERLOTTE! WHAT THE FVCK IS THIS SH*T?” Tara burst in from the back room holding up a pair of black shorty shorts and low cut slinky top.

Arlene held a fist to her chest, “Holy crap Tara, you scared the life outta me!”

Ignoring Arlene completely, Tara continued to Sam,  
“I told you I aint wearin’ no uniform, ‘specially one that degrades women like thisun, so you can take these and shove it whar the sun don’t shine”. She threw the offending clothes in Sams face as she walked by with a smirk and a wink to Bill, who was having another good chuckle at the situation.  
Nope, things haven’t changed. 

Getting up from the bar stool, Bill needed to find……but he wasn’t going to get away so easily. Tara quickly turned round and came toe to toe with him, looking up straight into his eyes and poking him in the chest with a finger.

“Bout time y’ finally made yo way here to see m’ girl! Shes been hol’ up in that bathroom for at least an hour getting’ all gussied up for ya.” BAH, dam waste of time. The girls pretty as sin, Ive always been sooo jealous of that long blond hair.”  
She now poked Bill harder,

“You betta take good care of her now, ya hear? Or y’all gonna have some real hell to pay from me.”

Bill looked long and intently into her eyes, his voice steeped with emotion. 

“I love her Tara, with all my heart. I want nothing more than to make her happy and be with her always.”

Taras eyes briefly went wide with surprise, then approval, and maybe a little bit of envy at the heartfelt declaration from this man before her.  
Never wanting to show any hint of weakness, Tara quickly recovered and once again put on her go to bitchy authoritative face. Harrumphing, she added,

“Well, tha's all right then.  
Ya know, Eggs said jus’ bout the same thing to me just yesterday. I do love that boy.” 

She gave Bill another little wink and then made an about face and directed her next shrill tirade to the front door.

“LAFFAYETTE!!! WHERE YOU AT BIATCH? GET YO SORRY ARSE BACK IN HER PRONTO AND MAKE ME MY LUNCH!

Bill and Sams attention were focused on the ruckus when……

“Bill?”

The soft hesitant voice speared his heart. He turned and saw her. My god, he thought, how beautiful she is. His heart ached for her as never before and he felt as if its been an eternity since hes been with her. He pondered again, how long has it been? Why, why cant I remember?

Sookie stood there before him, his beautiful lady. Her glorious blond hair pulled up in a high pony tail that trailed down her back. She was in her uniform, keds, black shorts, and a Merlottes white t-shirt. Clutching her hand over her heart, the exquisite diamond ring on her finger shone brightly. She looked the same as she did when he saw her that first time he walked in here so long ago.  
He looked down at himself, seems like he was wearing the same clothes as that first time too. Odd.

Sam looked from one to the other and gave a little smile. “Well now, thar's stock to unload out back.” He excused himself and exited quietly.

And I gotta go pee, said Arlene, taking her que from Sam. She pushed Terry in front of her and towards the direction of the kitchen, “I could really use some eggs and grits, honey.”  
“Oh, sure, sure sweetiekins”, a clueless Terry gushed. He then added turning his head briefly to Bill, “See ya tomorrow Bill.” 

Eyes only for each other, Sookie walked to Bill slowly, oblivious to the scurry of people disappearing around them.  
When a few feet away, she placed her fists on her hips, tapped her foot and gave him a frown.

“You took your time”. She said with feigned irritation.

“Forgive me my love” Bill choked, as he opened his arms to her. Sookie made a little sound in her throat as she rushed into them, wrapping her own around his middle and leaning her cheek against his chest. His own chin rested on top of her head as he tightened his arms around her, afraid if he let go she would vanish, afraid this was all just a dream.

“Mmmmm Bill, youre so warm”, she mumbled lazily into his Henley. 

“Its pretty hot out there. I guess I dressed to warm today”, he replied quietly, reveling in her embrace.

"Ive missed you so" Sookie added as she pulled back slightly, reached up and touched her lips to his.  
"Oh my love" Bill groaned, settling into a deep heartfelt kiss, showing her just how much he missed her too. She tasted like sunshine and honey to him as he sighed into her heat which in comparison would make the sun hang its head in shame. 

When they reluctantly broke the kiss, Sookie looked up at him and said breathlessly,

“Bill, lets go home”.

Grazing his thumb across her cheek, he smiled down at her, and as the bar faded away around them he said lastly,

“I am home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue is what I envision Bills heaven would be like. He is a good man who deserved to live eternity as he always wished. 
> 
> His human life was stolen from him, Bill never wanted to be turned vampire and immortal, yet without it he would never have met his soul mate, Sookie. So it was a necessary evil and one he conquered in his long life by being able to walk that fine line between human and vampire.
> 
> But nothing, even vampires. can last an eternity in this world (they meet the true death eventually by whatever means). Bill chose his end to be with the woman who was his miracle and soul mate. His flesh may have disappeared along with Sookies but IMO the soul is the only true eternal thing we take with us.
> 
> I believe that what we take with us is who we were in this world. Bill took the good man he was, with all his dreams and wishes, in to the next world to find his Sookie and spend the true eternity with her.
> 
> Bill never wanted to be immortal, he wanted to live a simple life in his hometown, working in a job that he always wanted and being near friends and family.  
> The reason why it seemed like for ever that they had seen each other is that in the afterlife, time has no meaning. Though Bill followed Sookie after only a few hours of her passing, it seemed like an eternity apart for both of them.
> 
> Now they are together for always as it should be.....
> 
> <3<3<3
> 
> Bill gave up all his eternal nights for a single last day in the sun with Sookie in the mortal world only.  
> Their eternity has only started....  
> True love triumphed as it always should.
> 
>  
> 
> As I posted this last chapter I am filled with sorrow that I finish this story when there could be so much more to write for this beautiful couple and epic love story.  
> But though I could add chapter after chapter, the end would be the same.  
> I hope that once you read this epilogue, you will forgive my last chapter.....  
> Hugs to you all for staying the course with this story.


End file.
